Fighting for Love
by Lost in Believing
Summary: One t.v show was all it took to bring them together. With surprises and challenges in their way, it would be pretty hard to get them back together. One problem, the guys did something that the girls aren't ready to forgive them yet. T&G Z&S C&T J
1. Regrets

**Fighting for Love**

**Chapter 1- Regrets

* * *

**Yep, I am writing another story. I hope you guys enjoy it, I kinda got the idea from the story **Real Love **by **SkRibbledHEARTS. **Please Read and Review.

And I will be dedicating the chapters to the people who give me the funniest, the longest, or the overal best review will have the chapter dedicated to them.

* * *

"Guys." Chad asked, as he stared at the ceiling of their apartment. Zeke, Troy and him shared an apartment now, since they were famous basketball stars. 

"Wha?" Troy asked, not really paying attention. Him and Zeke were also staring at the ceiling.

The 3 of them were laying on the blue carpet, staring at the ceiling. A basketball game had been turned on, but the t.v's volume was down.

"What?" Zeke replied, not really caring also.

"It has been five years. I don't know if we should still be moping around about this." Chad stated. At least he was trying to be a little hopeful.

"Uh huh." Troy replied, still not completly paying attention. He was still remembering all of the times back then.

"Chad has a point dude, c'mon, I mean it has been five years." Zeke added, sitting up.

Troy finally broke out of his thoughts. "I know it has been five years. But do you think that I regret what happened? Why did we have to be the stupid ones. The only smart one was Jason, he chose not to come with us."

"Ugh, why do you have to be right." Zeke replied, laying back down.

"Do they still live in Alberquerque?" Chad asked.

"Probably." Zeke replied.

"But it has been five years." Chad stated.

"We know it has been five years." Troy replied, sitting up, and staring at his other two friends. "But do yout ever wonder what could have happened if we never had left them? I mean we could have settled down and had a family, just like Kelsi and Jason. They are happy and they have a 3 year old kid. I mean, if I never went to that college, I want to know what would have happened between me and Gabriella."

"Same here, I still miss Sharpay." Zeke added.

"And you think that I don't miss Taylor?" Chad asked. "I mean, we are always thinking of what could have happened. Leaving and going to a different college might have been a mistake, but look, we are famous b-ball players, doesn't that count for something?"

"I guess." Troy replied.

"Well, we turned down what could of happened five years ago. I think that it is time to move on." Chad said.

"I don't know Chad, I don't know." Zeke said.

"I am still remebering what happened." Troy said, looking back.

_Flashback (For all 3 of them)_

_"High school is finally over!" Chad shouted, as they all entered to Lava Springs to celebrate their graduation._

_"Yeah!" The guys screamed._

_"Wait." Chad said._

_"What?" Jason replied._

_"Lets do the wildcat cheer before we start our lives." Chad said. "What team?"_

_"Wildcats!" All of the friends replied._

_"What team?" Chad screamed._

_"Wildcats!" The replied again, louder._

_"What team?" Chad finally asked._

_"Wildcats! Get'cha head in the game!" They all ended._

_"We are finally out of East High!" Sharpay cheered._

_HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM_

_The friends entered the resturant of Lava Springs, and took their seats. It was the week before they all returned to school._

_In the middle of dinner, Troy, Chad, and Zeke stood._

_"Guys, we would like to make an annoucement." Chad said, looking sad._

_Everyone looked up, but Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay were the most concerned._

_"As you all know, in a week, we will be starting college." Zeke started._

_"But we won't be joining you." Troy ended, getting upset._

_Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay were upset as ever. They were all going to University of Alberquerque, they all agreed to it... but apperently they didn't._

_"We are going to a college in California." Chad added. The three didn't know how the girls would take it._

_"And we don't know what to do." Zeke ended, looking at Sharpay sadly._

_"When are you leaving to go to the campus?" Ryan asked._

_"Yeah when?" Jason added. They guys asked him if he wanted to join, but he knew better then leaving the gang, and Kelsi._

_"Tomorrow morning first thing." Chad replied._

_There was about a 15 minute silence between the gang. The only thing heard was the sniffles coming from Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay._

_Troy couldn't take the silence anymore. "So what do you girls say?" It was all the words he could come up with, and he didn't know how good or bad the reply would be._

_"Well-" Gabriella started, looking at Taylor and Sharpay. "We wish you a good luck with your basketball dreams."_

_"Have a good life wildcats." Sharpay added, the three girls standing up._

_"Goodbye, when you guys are stars, please remember us." Taylor ended._

_The girls ran out of the resturant, while Sharpay called her driver to come and pick them up, they were going to have sleepover at Gabriella's._

_"Gabriella!" Troy yelled._

_"Taylor!" Chad called._

_"Sharpay!" Zeke screamed._

_This was the last word that each of them said..._

_End of Flashback _

* * *

**With the girls**

"What color should I wear when we go out for dinner?" Gabriella asked, looking through her closet.

"Hmmm, red would be nice." Taylor said.

"Please don't mention red." Sharpay replied.

"Wh- Oh yeah, please don't mention that color." Gabriella added.

"Yeah, that was the color we wore on that day before the guys had left, that was the last time we would ever see them." Taylor said.

"Thanks for mentioning it, now I don't feel like going out for dinner." Gabriella said, closing the closet door.

"Sorry." Taylor mumbled.

"So what do you think they are up to?" Sharpay asked.

"Look at the t.v." Gabriella stated, pointing to the living room.

The girls shared a small house, it had four rooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room.

"Ugh, why are we on this channel?" Taylor asked.

They stared at Troy, Zeke and Chad's b-ball game. They played for the Lakers.

"Turn it off!" Gabriella yelled, shutting her eyes.

"Yeah!" Sharpay said, covering her eyes too.

Taylor picked up the remote, and turned off the t.v.

"So what is new?" Taylor asked.

"Huh?" Sharpay replied.

"Im talking about work, anything new?" Taylor asked.

Sharpay had her own clothing line, and Taylor and Gabriella worked for Sharpay. They designed the clothes, and sometimes modeled them. Gabriella and Taylor had gave up their dreams of becoming scientists, or doctors, when the guys had left.

"Well, they are thinking about doing a show." Sharpay said.

"What kind of show?" Gabriella asked.

"The kind of show, where there are three guys. There will be like 30 other girls, and they choose which one they think is their soulmate."

"And they asked us to be in it?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah." Sharpay replied. "But I don't know if we should take it, I mean, we won't know the guys. Or they might turn out to be really ugly or mean."

"But it will help us move on." Gabriella stated.

"Now I am thinking that we should join." Sharpay said.

* * *

**With the Guys**

"Hey, I just got a call from our manager." Chad said, entering the living room.

Troy and Zeke were still in the same position as before.

"Yeah, and?" Troy asked, not really caring.

"Yeah, what? Everytime he calls, we always have to rush to a game or something." Zeke said.

"No, they are looking for new guys to do a show." Chad stated.

"What kind of show?" Troy asked.

"The kind of show where there are like 40 hot girls, and we get to choose which ones get eliminated, and which one is our soulmates." Chad replied.

"Well I don't know." Troy said.

"It will help us move on." Zeke said.

"I guess." Troy replied.

"Cool, so i'll tell him we are in." Chad said, picking up the phone.

* * *

And yes, there is trivia. 

#1- Who is in the picture that is hanging on the wall when Sharpay, Ryan and Mr. Fulton walk into Lava Springs?


	2. Getting Ready

Fighting for Love

Chapter 2- Getting Ready

* * *

Ok, so thanks everybody who reviewed. Here are the people who won awards.

The funniest: Estel212(She figured out like the whole plot, I didn't know people would catch on that quickly.)

The longest: Estel212(She wrote about 6 sentences.)

The overal best review: Tie between BlackBeauty613 and HSMChelseaFCfan.

Trivia answer: The Evans Family

* * *

"Since you called our manager and agreed with him that we would be in the show, can you at least give us details? Like where we are staying and who might the girls be?" Zeke asked, grabbing a bottle of ginger ale from the fridge.

"Yeah, what Zeke said. I can't believe you took the job for us." Troy said.

"Well, you guys said that I could tell him." Chad replied, trying to defend himself.

"Yeah right, you told us that this might help us move on. And we said maybe." Troy replied.

"Well, to me that is a yes." Chad replied.

"Of course, only Chad would do something stupid like that." Zeke added.

"Fine then I guess I won't tell you any information then." Chad replied.

"Oh you better tell us, cause you got us into this." Troy said, getting up and approaching Chad.

"Troy, don't hurt him. We know that you are still upset about Gabs, but we gotta move on." Zeke said.

"Who said, I was going to hurt him?" Troy asked.

"Oh neverind." Zeke replied. "Now tell us the information please Chad."

"Fine." Chad replied. "We will be staying on a tropical island. The producers bought an island just for the show. The house is like half the size of the island, and this island is big, but not gigantic. But the house is like 2 or 3 mansions combined. There will be 30 girls, and they are models, singers, actresses, sports players and other girls like that. We will be eliminating 2 girls every 2 days, so it will be about 31 days long. And that is like all I know."

"At least we got something out of him." Troy said.

"Yeah, amazing." Zeke replied. "So when do we start?"

"In 3 days, but we leave tomorrow first thing. They want us to check out the island, set up our stuff there and get used to the place." Chad explained.

"Wow, we get notified today and they are already asking us to leave." Zeke stated.

"What you said. Lets go get our stuff." Troy replied, getting up from the couch.

* * *

"Girls!" Sharpay screamed from the living room. "Come here!"

"Yeah yeah, you don't have to yell, this place isn't that big." Taylor said, walking from the kitchen.

"What Tay said, I mean we are all here." Gabriella added, joining them.

"Ok so we are booked in show. There are 3 basketball players and they will be the main guys on the show. We will be staying on an islad in the pacific, and it will be about 30 days. So lets pack, we leave in 4 days." Sharpay explained.

The color drained from Gabriella's face. "Did you say 3 basketball players?"

"Yeah why?" Sharpay replied, not catching on.

"Oh no." Taylor said.

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"The 3 b-ball players might be them." Gabriella stated.

"Crap." Sharpay replied. "I never realized. But think about it, they never said famous basketball players. There are millions of basketball players, think about it. I don't think that it will be them."

"True." Taylor stated.

"But what if it is?" Gabriella asked.

"Think about it Gabs. Out of the million of players in the United States, why would it be them?" Taylor said.

"True. But what if it is then?" Gabriella asked.

"Well why would it be them? They probably are married or they are dating." Sharpay replied.

"I know but still." Gabriella replied, still feeling unsure.

"But no matter what we are staying in this." Sharpay said.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know. I have a feeling something good is coming out of this." Sharpy said.

"For some reason I agree with you, even with all of this doubting." Gabriella added.

"And strangely, I think that too." Taylor added.

* * *

"So what are you guys bringing?" Zeke asked.

"Well other than nessecities, I really don't know." Troy replied.

"Well I am bringing my basket ball. Maybe some silly string." Chad said.

"Why silly string?" Zeke asked, not so sure.

"Well if we can't handle any of the girls there, just shoot them with the silly string." Chad replied.

"I really think that you were dropped on the head as a baby." Troy replied.

"Same here." Zeke added.

"Oh I know what to bring!" Troy said, running into his room.

"What?" Chad asked.

"This." Troy replied, holding a photograph in his hand.

Zeke and Chad approached Troy and looked at the photo.

The photo showed the 10 friends at the graduation party on the last day of school. Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan, and Martha, were all in different positions in the picture. They were in the auditiorium, where the party was held. Gabriella was leaning towards Troy, Sharpay was hugging Zeke, Taylor was holding hands with Chad, Jason was giving Kelsi a piggy back ride, and Ryan and Martha were giving eachother a high five.

"This brings back so many memories." Zeke said.

"I know." Chad added.

"Make sure you pack this picture. But remember, it can't be seen around the house. The producers will get suspicious." Zeke said.

"I know, I bring this picture everywhere." Troy said.

"Lets get some rest, I mean it is almost 10, and we have a 6 o'clock flight." Chad said, yawning.

"Great, now he tells us when the flight is." Zeke replied.

"Same Chad from high school." Troy commented.

"Good night." Chad said, walking into his room.

"Good night."

"Good night."

There was a long day a head of them.

* * *

"Gabs, what are you doing?" Taylor asked.

"Im packing." Gabriella stated, packing clothes into her blue luggage.

"Why?" Sharpay asked.

"Cause, I don't want to rush when we are leaving. And so I have time to think of what to bring." Gabriella replied.

"What are we going to bring other than clothes and nessesities?" Taylor asked.

"Make up of couse." Sharpay replied.

Taylor and Gabriella just rolled their eyes.

"Something else." Taylor said.

"I don't know." Sharpay replied.

At that moment, Gabriella packed a jersey well known back then.

"Your bringing that?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh my goodness! Your bringing it!" Taylor squealed.

"Yeah, I guess, I don't know." Gabriella replied.

"You never wear it unless it is something really important. After all it is Troy's number 14 jersey." Sharpay replied.

"Yeah, I don't know, for some reason, I think that I should bring it." Gabriella replied.

"Great for you Gabs." Taylor said. "Im getting tired, g'night."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Little did they know, the past was coming right back to them in the next few days.

* * *

#2- What color bow does Boi wear when the dog is first seen in the movie? 


	3. There or Getting There

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 3- There or Getting There  
**

* * *

These are the people who won awards... 

The funniest: uniquegrl7 (She uses the word queird)

The longest: 7thheavenrules

Overal Best Review: CrazayCookieMonster

This chapter are dedicated to you guys.

Trivia answer: Boi's bow is Blue

* * *

"Woah, this house is like the coolest!" Chad said, as they entered the house. 

"Yeah, this is totally sweet." Zeke added.

"Wow, I don't think you can consider this a house!" Troy said.

The three dropped their bags on the floor, and started to inspect the house.

"Look at this kitchen! All new appliances, and I can like cook 7 different things at once!" Zeke said happily, checking out the kitchen.

"Dude, we get free food, you don't have to bake your butt off." Chad said.

"Don't listen to Chad, if you want to cook, cook whatever you want, but let me have a taste." Troy replied.

"Yeah, creme brulee, maybe I should make that." Zeke said. "Oh no, why did I say creme brulee?!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Chad asked.

Troy slapped his hand on his forehead, Chad can be really stupid. "That is what he would make the girls everyday for lunch."

"Oh." Chad replied.

"Lets go check out the bedrooms, I think they are suppose to have the names of the girls on the doors." Zeke said, trying to get off the topic of the past.

"Sure, lets go." Chad said.

"Race you guys, the first one up there wins." Troy said.

"Your on." Chad and Zeke replied.

The three of them raced to the stairs, trying to win.

* * *

"Girls!" Sharpay called. 

"What is it now?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah?" Gabriella replied.

"We have to leave today." Sharpay replied.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"We are going to have to stay at a hotel or something, near the house that we will be staying at, in Hawaii. We have a photo shoot down there, and we need to get this in before we are on the show, it will be our last one until after the show ends, or unless we are kicked off." Sharpay explained.

"Oh. And we aren't planning on getting kicked off that easily." Gabriella replied.

"Duh." Taylor said.

"Ok, so go pack your belongings, we are leaving in an hour." Sharpay said.

"Ok, tell us when are we leaving." Taylor said, as she went to her room to pack whatever was left to pack.

"Well I am done packing, so can you help me bring my stuff out here?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure." Sharpay replied, as the two went to go retrieve Gabriella's things.

* * *

"You...lost." Troy said, imbetween breaths. 

"Yeah yeah, you got a head start." Chad replied.

"Give it up Chad, he won." Zeke said.

"Yeah yeah." Chad replied, rolling his eyes. "Lets go check if we know anybody, or heard of them."

The guys walked down the hallway. There was different sections of the house that the girls would be staying at. The upstairs, which had 4 sections, and it had 5 rooms in each section. There was also five other rooms downstairs, and 7 rooms in the basement, three were the guys, and the other four where other girls. The basement was sectioned off though, the guys rooms were on one side, and the other 4 rooms were behind a door that was locked, until the day the show started. There was nameplates on the doors that said the girls names, who would be staying in that room.

"Ok, so lets see, these are the five names I am looking at right now. Charlet, Samantha, Amy, Emma, and Kate." Chad said reading off the name tags.

"Never heard of them." Zeke said.

"Same here, oh well, just hope that they aren't clingy." Troy replied.

"Lets go see what other names we have." Chad said, running out of that section, and into another.

"When will he ever learn?" Zeke asked.

"Who knows, but lets hope that he does end up learning." Troy replied as they followed Chad.

* * *

"Oh my g-d!" A person screamed. "Its Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor!" 

"Oh great, I forgot we famous for a moment." Gabriella said, as they tried to walk quicker.

"Its the models!" Another person screamed.

A bunch of people heard the commotion, and recognized the girls, and swarmed around them, asking for autographs and pictures.

"Can I have your autograph?" A person asked.

"No, sign this first!" Another person replied, shoving a magazine in front of them.

"Wow, move please." Taylor asked.

Just then, a flash went off.

"Great paparazzi." Sharpay said.

"Just move through the crowd." Gabriella whispered.

"Hey can you design something for me?" A woman asked.

"Hey girls, look here." A guy with a camera said.

"Great!" Taylor said.

"MOVE!" Sharpay yelled, shoving her way through the crowd.

"Hurry up, lets get on the plane." Gabriella said, as the girls started to run towards their gate.

"Oh the joy of being famous." Taylor said.

* * *

Ok, sorry for the short chapter, mid-terms are in two days, I have to study. Anyways here is a trivia question. 

#3. Who says the line "Does Gabriella still remember your name, or did she find somebody new to kareoke with?"


	4. Unexpected Surprise

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 4- Unexpected Surprise**

* * *

I am loving all of the reviews! Ok, so here are the ones who won awards.

The funniest: Estel212 (Chad using math...hah! I would love to see that)

The longest: hsmRAWKS (A lot of UPDATE SOON PLEASE!)

Overal Best Review: CrazayCookieMonster, Estel212, troyellaisbomb, and kaycee26. (Thanks for the great reviews!)

These chapters are dedicated to you guys.

Trivia answer: Zeke

* * *

"Come on, we have to clean this place up. The girls are coming today!" Zeke said, picking up a plate of leftover pizza and throwing it in the garbage. 

"Yeah Chad, why do you have to be so messy?" Troy asked, helping Zeke clean up.

"Sorry guys, but one question, why are we cleaning at like 10 in the morning?" Chad asked.

"Because if we don't clean up now, it will never get done." Zeke replied.

"Yeah yeah." Chad replied, rolling his eyes.

"Just clean up!" Troy said.

* * *

"Gabs, Tay, come on, we have to pack all of our stuff, we have to go the house today!" Sharpay said, throwing all of her clothes and belongings into her bag. 

"Yeah I know, that is why we got everything ready last night." Gabriella said, bringing her stuff to the front door.

"Yeah we remembered." Taylor said, also bringing her things to the door.

"Well, since you guys are done, go check out for us." Sharpay said.

"Ok, well be back in like 10 minutes." Taylor replied, as Gabriella and her walked out of the hotel room.

* * *

Time: 2:00 

"Welcome to the mansion, follow through those doors please." A man said, that was directing the girls into the house.

"Ok, thank you." Gabriella replied.

Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay walked through the doors, and sat in a chair that had their names on it.

"Wow, we are sitting next to eachother, cool." Taylor said.

"Ok, so the guys will appear at the doors at 2:15, and we will each introduce ourselves. That is why we are sitting in one giant line." Sharpay explained.

"And it is weird that we are sitting right infront of the doors." Gabriella said.

"Yeah yeah. Anyways, what do you think the guys will be like?" Sharpay asked.

"Hopefully not obnoxious, or mean." Taylor answered.

"Or stupid, or full of themselves." Gabriella added.

"Or ugly." Sharpay said.

The girls shared a giggle at Sharpay's comment.

"But seriously, what do you think they will be like?" Taylor asked.

"Hopefully nice, and giving." Gabriella replied.

"A good cook." Sharpay said.

"Smart." Taylor added.

"Caring." Gabriella added.

"Kind." Sharpay said.

"I think they will be like that... well hopefully." Taylor said.

"Yeah hope so." Gabriella said.

"Should we look at the other girls?" Sharpay asked.

"Lets." Taylor replied.

The girls turned their heads to the door that they had entered through. Girls came in, one by one. Some looked really young, and others looked like they were just like a barbie doll.

"Woah, she looks like she had plastic surgery at least 10 times." Gabriella commented.

"Yeah, she almost looks as bad as the head cheerleader in high school." Taylor replied.

"Tiffany was her name, right?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah." Sharpay replied.

"Woah!" Taylor said, looking at the door.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah what is it?" Sharpay asked.

"Her!" Taylor said, pointing to the door.

"Huh?" Gabriella said, as she turned her head towards the door. Her mouth dropped open. "It can't be!"

"She can't be here!" Sharpay added.

"She still looks like the malibu barbie!" Taylor added.

"Tiffany." The three of them said at the same time. They watched as their old enemy flirted with the door man.

"Wow." Taylor said.

"After all of these years, she is still the same." Gabriella stated.

"Yeah. Well think about it, once a barbie always a barbie." Sharpay said.

"Yep." Gabriella replied.

"Yeah." Taylor added.

"Well anyway, all of the girls have come. Look, every seat is filled." Sharpay said.

"And the guys will be coming out at any moment." Taylor replied.

* * *

"So how do you think some of them will be like?" Chad asked. 

"Crazy." Zeke replied.

"Clingy." Troy added.

"Oh come on, some of them will be nice." Chad replied.

"Well some of them will be nice, some will be clingy, and some will just be plain mean." Zeke said.

"Yeah, what Zeke said." Troy replied.

"Ready?" Zeke asked.

"I guess." Troy replied.

"Well good, cause we are going out now." Chad said, as they walked to the doors.

* * *

"Ok they are coming out now." Sharpay said, as they heard the whole room become quiet. 

The producers introduced the rules, and other things, and then finally, they told the 3 guys to walk through the door.

"Here we go." Troy said, as they opened the door.

The guys opened the door and looked out. 1 of the people in the room was shocked. 6 of the people in the room locked eyes as their mouths dropped open in surprise.

* * *

I know short chapter. But please review, I hand out awards. 

#4- What was the ending score of the championship basketball game?


	5. Rooms

Fighting For Love

Chapter 5-Rooms

* * *

I never thought that I would get this many reviews! Thanks for everyone who reviewed this story. Award time... 

The funniest: Estel212 (You are right, Chad will never be smart)

The longest:CrazayCookieMonster

Overal Best Review: CrazayCookieMonster and Estel212

This chapter is dedicated to you two.

Trivia Answer: 67 and 68

Oh yeah, I have HSM3 info. So if you want to know all news about HSM3 look at my profile.

* * *

"Whoa, those girls look like Taylor, Gabriella and Sharpay." Chad stated. 

Troy and Zeke just looked at eachother and slapped their palmes to their forehead.

"When will Chad ever get a brain?" Zeke asked.

"Who knows." Troy replied.

"What the heck!" Gabriella screamed.

"Gabriella!" Troy replied.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled.

"Sharpay!" Zeke yelled.

"Zeke!" Sharpay replied.

"Chad!" Taylor yelled.

"Taylor!" Chad replied.

"Oh no, its you 6!" Tiffany screamed, glaring at the six of them.

"Tiffany!" They all screamed.

"But how?" Troy asked.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Why is she here?" Chad asked.

The other girls were just watching with amusement, as the commotion went on. The producers also watched, they weren't going to take these girls off the show, cause they knew that this would give the show drama.

"Anyways!" A producer spoke up. "Welcome girls, you will each introduce yourselves, and you will walk up to either of these men and greet them."

"What are there names?" A girls spoke up.

"If they are ready to tell you, then they will." The producer replied.

"Ok, welcome to our mansion." Troy started awkwardly.

"Each of you in order from where you are seated will introduce yourself. After everyone has gone, you will then go find your room. Each of you have a room with your name on it." Chad said.

"Ok, from left to right, tell us your name, your age, and a little bit about yourself." Zeke said.

"Oh and we will be eliminating 2 girls tonight." Troy said.

Some of the girls looked around, thinking that they weren't going home tonight.

"Hi, my name is Chloe, I am 26. I like chocolate, money, makeup and tanning. I hate creme brulee, bees and working." A middle height, blonde said.

Troy, Chad and Zeke wrote down on a peice of paper the names, age, likes and dislikes of the girls, so they could look them over if they forgot.

"I dislike her already." Zeke whispered to Troy and Chad.

"My name is Samantha. I am 21. I like volleyball, pizza and watch t.v. I don't like to read, and write." A short, red head girl introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Samantha." Zeke replied, while they wrote stuff down.

"I am Jesse. I am 26 years old. I love to swim and I dislike people who are mean." A tall, dirty blonde said.

"Finally, a possible normal one." Troy whispered to the guys. "Nice to meet you Jesse."

"Hey, I am Amber. I am 20. I play bastketball for my college team." A slightly chubby, brown haired girl said.

"I am Tiffany. I used to cheer, and I dislike nerds." Tiffany said coldly, glaring at Gabriella.

"Great, she still remembers us." Gabriella said.

The girls introduced themselves one by one. Some you could were total drama queens, other's were moody, and others seemed normal. Finally it got down to Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella.

"Oh no, they are up next." Chad said.

"I wonder what they are going to say." Troy said.

"Well lets see." Zeke replied.

"My name is Taylor. I am 23 years old. I love science, reading and animals. I am currently a model. I hate people who just dissapear out of my life." Taylor said.

"I am Sharpay. I am also 23 years old. I love creme brulee, the color pink and fashion. I am also a model, and I also hate people who dissapear from my life." Sharpay added.

"And finally I am Gabriella. I am also 23. I love reading, and singing. I am also a model, and I too hate people who just walk out of my life." Gabriella ended.

"Nice to meet you all." Troy said nervously. "You may go find your room, most of the rooms are upstairs, others are on this level, and very few of them are downstairs."

"Ask the men near the door where your rooms are." Zeke said.

The girls grabbed their things and started to make their way to the doors where they would find out where they would be staying.

"Great!" Sharpay said.

"Yeah think?" Taylor replied sarcastically.

"I think we should torture them." Gabriella suggested.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked.

"Well they still have feelings for us, so we act all nice and flirty around them, but never give in." Gabriella said.

"I like that idea." Taylor said.

"Well good, now lets go find our rooms." Sharpay said, as they grabbed their things, and headed to the door.

"So what do you think they will do to us?" Zeke asked.

"What do you mean?" Chad replied.

"Them." Troy said, pointing to Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor.

"Oh." Chad replied. "Well lets just wait and see."

"And one thing, we are definatly getting rid of Tiffany tonight." Zeke stated.

"No duh." Troy replied.

"Excuse me sir, what room do me and my friends have?" Gabriella asked a man who was at the door.

"Names please." The man replied.

"Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor." Gabriella said.

"Umm, yes. Montez, Evans, and McKessie. You guys are downstairs the doors on the left." The man replied.

"Thank you." Taylor thanked. The girls walked out of the room, and followed the guys direction.

"So who has the rooms next to us?" Troy asked curiously.

"Huh?" Chad replied.

"He is asking who are the 4 girls who are downstairs with us?" Zeke asked.

"Oh, I have no idea." Chad replied. "I didn't get to look."

"That's great." Troy said sarcastically.

"Yeah think." Zeke replied.

"Guys! I found our rooms!" Sharpay called.

Gabriella and Taylor ran over to her, and she was right, there were three doors that had their names on them.

"So this is cool." Taylor commented.

"Yeah." Sharpay added.

"Wait, I want to see who has rooms down here, there aren't many." Gabriella stated, walking left.

"There is one room over here." Sharpay said as she, and Taylor walked right.

"AHHH!" The three girls screamed as the read the names on the doors.

* * *

#5- What time do they get out of school? 


	6. Way Better Plan

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 6- Way Better Plan**

* * *

Is everyone loving this story? I never knew that I would do this good for like what, 6 chapters. This is awesome, thank you everyone who reads this story! Awards... 

The funniest: BlackBeauty613 ("Urr Out!")

The longest: Estel212

Overal Best Review: TigerLily88

Trivia Answer: 3:10

Oh yea, about the HSM3 news. I forgot to add it the last time I posted one of my chapters, but it's up now.

* * *

"What was that?" Zeke asked, right after they heard a piercing screams.

"It sounds like it is coming from downstairs." Chad said, as they looked at the door.

"Let's go see what happened." Troy said, instantly darting towards the door.

"Whoa! Why are you running so fast dude?" Chad asked, after he caught up with his friend.

"That was Gabriella's scream...and Taylor's and Sharpay's." Troy replied, as they darted down the stairs.

"On that case, move over dude!" Zeke replied.

"I can't believe it!" Gabriella shrieked, bringing her things into her room. Taylor and Sharpay had already put their stuff in their room, and came in with her.

"Out of all the chances, we get them!" Sharpay replied.

"Who would have thought! Maybe we should complain." Taylor suggested.

"Nah, remember our plan girls." Gabriella replied, smirking. She dropped her suitcases on the floor, and jumped onto the bed. "Hey, it's comfy."

"Move over sister." Sharpay said, taking a seat.

"Same here, move." Taylor added, sitting too.

"What happened!? Is everyone ok?!" Troy said, running through the door.

"I should have closed it, then maybe they would have run into the door." Gabriella commented, watching the guys sprint into her room. Taylor and Sharpay giggled at Gabriella's comment.

"Are you guys ok?" Zeke said, running up to them, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah thanks, were fine." Taylor replied in a monotone voice.

"Tay!" Chad greeted, walking up to her. He had his arms out wide, looking like he wanted a hug.

Taylor looked at her friends, and they gave her the don't-do-it look. But she had a plan of her own. She put her arms around Chad, and embraced him in a hug.

Sharpay and Gabriella's eyes went wide, and their jaws dropped.

"Awww man. Why does Chad have to be the lucky one?!" Zeke complained.

Just as Zeke ended his sentence, Taylor picked up a pillow and whacked Chad in the face.

"Owww!" Chad replied, rubbing his cheek.

"Is he so lucky now?" Troy replied.

"Nice one." Sharpay said, giving Taylor a high five.

"Now that we all get along, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Gabriella yelled, pushing the three guys out of the door, and slamming in their face.

"Gabriella!" Troy called.

"Girls!" Chad and Zeke yelled. "Please let us in!"

"Do you have ice-cream?" Sharpay asked, trying to torture them.

"No, but what flavor do you girls want?" Zeke replied, his hands on the door.

"Sad." Taylor commented.

"You think?" Gabriella added.

"Well, you guys don't have ice-cream..." Sharpay replied through the door.

"Well, we know what to get you girls!" Chad replied.

"Two scoops of cookie dough ice cream with chocolate sprinkles, gummy bears and whipped cream for Brie!" Troy replied.

"One scoop of strawberry and one scoop of vinilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, whipped cream, and a cherry on top for my Taylor!" Chad added.

"And three scoops of chocolate with hot fudge, chocolate sprinkles and whipped cream for Sharpay!" Zeke ended.

"Wow." Gabriella stated. She still couldn't believe what she just heard.

"They-" Taylor cut off.

"Still-" Sharpay interupted.

"Remember." All of the girls ended.

"But they still had no right of walking away from us in high school!" Gabriella yelled.

"Were sorry!" Troy said sadly.

"We really are!" Zeke added.

"Please forgive us!" Chad ended.

"Not a chance." Sharpay replied.

"Walk away." Taylor added.

"We are still waiting." Chad replied, before the guys walked off, heading upstairs looking for some other girl to talk too.

"Did Chad just say something that actualla made sense?" Taylor asked as they pondered on the thought.

"Nah!" They replied.

"Wait, I think he did." Sharpay said, astonished.

"Woah. Who is he and what did he do with the stupid one?" Gabriella replied, earning a laugh from her two friends.

"Shall we go join the party upstairs?" Taylor asked.

"Lets." Sharpay replied. The girls got up and walked to the door.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Whats your name?" Chad asked, his hand around a blonde's shoulders.

"I thought I already introduced myself. Im Nikki." The girl replied.

"Nice to meet you, want to sit and chat?" Chad asked.

"Loved too." Nikki replied. Chad led her to a beach chair near the pool, with some girls following them.

"How can Chad do that?" Zeke asked.

"I don't know. You can't ask me a question that can never be answered." Troy replied.

"I can't believe they won't forgive us." Zeke stated.

"I still can't believe we walked away from them years ago." Troy added.

"Well, lets try to move on." Zeke replied.

"Ok, but try not to get your hopes up." Troy replied, as they both were off in search of finding a girl to chat with.

"Hey Zeke." A puny dirty blonde said.

"Hi, ummm..." Zeke replied, feeling a little weird.

"Tracy." The girl replied.

"Right." Zeke replied.

"Hey Zeke, do you want to go in the pool?" Another girl asked.

"No, not right now." Zeke replied.

"Aww come on." Another girl replied.

"No thanks, not right now." Zeke said. He didn't even know most of the names of these girls. He was wondering how fun this was, cause it wasn't.

"Hey Zekey!" Chloe called.

'Oh no, its the girl that hates my special food.' Zeke thought. "Hi Chloe." He replied, faking a smile.

"Look girls, Zekey remembers my name!" Chloe cooed, smirking.

Some of the girls looked at her with disgust, others looked at her jealous, others just didn't care. She was wearing short shorts and a tight top.

"How are you girls?" Zeke asked, trying to pay attention to the bunch around him.

"Great, but it would be better..." Some of the girls replied.

'Ugh, this is starting to get annoying.' Zeke thought.

"Hey look, it is the b-ball captain." Tiffany mocked.

"Shut it Tiffany." Troy replied.

"Oh you know you want me." Tiffany replied, still mocking him.

'Yeah right,' Troy thought. "Sure." He replied sarcastically.

"Look, you and that nerd of Gabriella are no more. So you are mine now." She said, forcing her lips onto his, kissing him.

Troy was shocked at first, and it took him some moments to process it. It only took him about a second to realize, but a second to late.

The instant that Tiffany had kissed Troy, Gabriella turned to look that way, and saw it all. Troy swore that he saw a little bit of sorrow in her eyes, but she turned away.

Gabriella instantly found her two friends and ushered them into her room.

"Why did we come back?" Sharpay asked.

"Guess what?" Gabriella said.

"What? Chad finally grew a brain?" Taylor asked.

"Im sorry to say, but Chad will never grow a brain." Sharpay replied.

"Back on topic." Gabriella replied. "Guess what I just saw."

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"I mean, it can't be that bad." Taylor added.

"Oh yeah, guess who I just saw making out with Tiffany?" Gabriella asked.

"The chair?" Sharpay replied, earning a laugh from her friends.

"Sorry, but no. TROY!" Gabriella shrieked.

"WHAT!" Taylor and Sharpay instantly screamed.

"YES! I saw it with my own eyes!" Gabriella replied.

"That little backstabbing-" Sharpay started.

"I never thought.." Taylor added.

"And we thought that they all hated her too." Gabriella added, starting to get ticked.

"Errr! Zeke and Chad are so going to get it." Sharpay warned.

"Zeke and Chad? Don't you mean Troy?" Taylor asked.

"I said that Zeke and Chad were going to get it, Troy is the one who is dead." Sharpay replied.

"Well the other two might as well be dead, because they might not hate her either." Gabriella replied.

"Errr!" Taylor added.

"I say we give them a taste of their own medicine." Sharpay replied.

"Whats that?" Taylor asked.

"How can you get back at them, all we have to do is pretend to like them like and then break their hearts like they did to us." Gabriella replied.

"Well I have a better plan than that, that includes that." Sharpay replied.

"What could be better than that?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah what?" Gabriella asked.

"What happens if we 'fell in love' with the wrong man." Sharpay explained, smirking.

* * *

So did you guys enjoy the little twist on the story?

#6- What word is missing? "This year we the flyers."


	7. Two Plans

Fighting For Love

Chapter 7- Two Plans

* * *

I have a one-shot out, it is the responce of naley4eva93's challenge, please check it out! Award time... 

The funniest: Estel212

The longest: Estel212

Overal Best Review: CrazayCookieMonster

Trivia Answer: Embossed

* * *

"Ready to see what idiots, or pieces of plastic that will be kicked off of the show?" Sharpay asked. 

"Ready as I will ever be." Gabriella replied, as they walked out of the door.

"I think I know who is going." Taylor said.

"No der." Sharpay replied.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Welcome everyone, right now we will be eliminating two of you. If you are to stay, you will be handed a small star trophy, and walk back to your rooms." Troy explained.

"And the order that you are called in, that means if you were definatly staying, or if you were close to leaving." Zeke added.

"But also, nothing against any of you. We just thought that we weren't the ones that we would spend your life with, their is someone out there for you." Chad added.

"At least he didn't make a total fool of himself." Zeke whispered.

"Yeah, we are lucky...for now." Troy replied.

"Bring out the trophys." Troy called. The producers rolled out 28 trophys.

"We will hand these too you after we call your name up, and you get to keep them." Zeke added/

"And yes, they aren't real gold." Chad added.

Troy and Zeke slapped themselves on their forehead, the second time this day.

"You weren't suppose to say that you idiot." Troy hissed.

"Sorry!" Chad defended.

"Ok, the first person that will be staying is... Gabriella." Troy called.

"Hmm, looks like we will be able to continue the plan after all." Gabriella said, her friends smiling. She started to walk towards Troy, swaying her hips just to annoy him.

Troy looked at her, mesmorized.

Gabriella saw his face. 'This is easier than I thought.'

A lot of the girls looked at her, jealous. Tiffany though, looked like she was about to kill someone.

"Here you go, you are the first person to stay." Troy replied, handing her the trophy.

"Thanks." Gabriella replied, shaking his hand. The tingle was still there, but she ignored it. "And thanks to you two, guys." Gabriella added, kissing Chad and Zeke on the cheek.

Chad and Zeke stood there, confused. Troy stood there, jealousy in his eyes. Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor smirked.

"Next is Sharpay." Zeke replied, snapping out of his confusion.

Gabriella stood on the sidelines, smirking at her friends. The girls were about to kill her for what she had just done.

"Why thank you Zeke." Sharpay said, accepting the trophy. "And you guys too." Sharpay added, walking past Zeke and giving Troy and Chad a kiss on the cheek.

Zeke stared at his friends in amazement, speechless.

"Nice job." Gabriella said, giving Sharpay a high five.

"Lets see if Taylor can do the same." Sharpay replied.

"Third is Taylor." Chad said, holding out the award.

"Thanks." Taylor said, smiling.

"Your welcome." Chad replied.

"Not to you." Taylor spat. She walked up to Zeke and Troy, and gave them a kiss on the cheek.

The three were definatly confused.

"Nice." Sharpay commented, also giving Taylor a high five.

"They deserved it, didn't they?" Taylor asked.

"Of course." Gabriella said, giggling.

As much as the guys liked to question the girls for their behavior, they had to continue the ceremony.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM  
There was only three girls left, Tiffany, Chloe and Madison.

"The one who will be staying is... Madison." Troy said, holding a trophy up.

"Yes!" The girl squealed, running up to Troy, and kissing him on the lips.

Troy pushed her off, but not that hard, so she got the idea not to do that. Madison crossed her arms, took the trophy and marched off. Troy turned to look at Gabriella, and he swore that he had saw a hint of jealousy in her chocolate eyes, but it was gone in a flash.

"Im sorry, you two did not make it to the next round." Zeke said.

The two girls glared at the guys infront of them. Tiffany snorted, and turned around and walked out the door. Chloe however, wasn't so cruel.

"Bye, but I loved being on the show." Chloe said, turning to leave.

"Was she just nice?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Troy replied.

"Do you think it was a mistake letting her leave?" Zeke asked.

"Who knows." Chad replied.

* * *

"Oh the joy of today." Taylor commented, plopping down on her bed. 

"Well, at least we made them jealous." Gabriella said, smirking.

"That is good." Taylor replied.

"Obviously. But we have to take it further tomorrow." Sharpay said.

"Of course we have to, just to annoy them." Gabriella replied.

"So what do we do?" Taylor asked.

"Its simple..." Sharpay explained.

* * *

"I saw it!" Troy screamed, sitting down on the floor of his room. 

"Saw what?" Zeke asked.

"She still loves me!" Troy yelled.

"Uh huh, after what we just saw today, I am sure all of them still love us." Chad stated.

"Oh yeah." Troy said, calming down.

"What was that anyway?" Zeke asked.

"They are doing that to annoy us." Chad replied.

"Well if they are its working, and we deserve it." Troy said.

"We do." Zeke added.

"But what the heck was that anyway?" Troy asked.

"I don't know." Chad added.

"We deserve it, but it hurts... a lot." Zeke added.

"We have to win them back." Troy stated.

"But how do we win them back?" Chad asked.

"We have to do something really special." Troy said.

"I know how to win Sharpay back!" Zeke screamed.

* * *

#7- How many kids is Troy teaching how to play golf in HSM2? 


	8. Plans Backfire

Fighting For Love

Chapter 8- Plans Backfires

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter... Award time... 

The funniest:CrazayCookieMonster

The longest: BlackBeauty63

Overal Best Review: TigerLily88

This chapter, as you know, is dedicated to you guys.

Trivia Answer: 6 kids

* * *

"Hey Zekey." Madison greeted. 

"Hey." Zeke replied, a little uneasy.

"Hi to you to Troysie." Madison added.

"Hi." Troy replied. "What is with her and nicknames?"

"Who knows." Zeke replied.

"Look who woke up." Gabriella snickered.

"Really, is it 3 o'clock already?" Sharpay added.

"Please, we are sorry!" Troy begged.

"What are you sorry about?" Nikki asked.

"Nothing." Chad replied.

"Uh huh." Taylor added.

"Anyways, you guys have a challenge today." Zeke announced.

Some of the girls glared at the guys for mentioning work, others looked around knowing that they were going to beat everyone else.

"So what is the challenge?" Sharpay asked impatiently.

"Well, this island isn't as big as a stated, but it is pretty big. We have set up a scavenger hunt, and each of you have to look for those items around the island." Troy explained.

"Oh the joy." Gabriella replied.

"You think?" Taylor added.

"Why won't they just listen to us?" Chad asked.

"Because they are ticked that we left them years ago, and I don't blame them." Troy replied.

"I think I have an idea, to win Sharpay back." Zeke said.

"How?" Chad asked.

"You will see." Zeke replied.

* * *

ke replied, walking up to Sharpay. "Hey, would you like to go on a picnic for lunch?" 

"Hmmm..." Sharpay replied, looking to her friends. They looked at her and didn't have a response.

"Please?"

"Fine, ill meet you here at 12." Sharpay said, pushing her breakfast plate away from her, and motioning for her friends to follow.

"What are you thinking?" Taylor asked.

"I know a step one to get them back." Sharpay replied.

* * *

"How dare he ask her!" Madison complained. 

"Well, I am looking out for Troy, he is hot." A girl named Stephanie replied.

"Don't you dare." Madison replied.

"I will, oh well." Stephanie replied.

* * *

"Dude! You got her to say yes!" Chad said in amazement. 

"Looks like Sharpay is letting the past go easier than I thought." Zeke replied.

"I don't know about that." Troy replied.

"Who knows dude, but he is lucky." Chad commented.

"I think something fishy is up." Troy replied, looking around the room.

* * *

"Shar, why did you say yes?" Taylor asked.

"Wait up Tay, she might be up to something." Gabriella replied.

"And Gabriella is right, I am up to something." Sharpay replied. "And Gabs, I am going to need your help."

"Me?! Why me." Gabriella asked.

"You because I have a wig. You put on that wig, wear my clothes, and wear sunglasses. He will think you are me." Sharpay explained.

"Huh?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"Oh I get it. Gabs will pretend to be you, and Zeke won't notice. So then he thinks that he is winning you back, but he isn't it wasn't you it was Gabs." Taylor replied.

"Exactly." Sharpay replied.

"Ok, can you like run that by me again. I have no idea what you guys are up to." Gabriella replied, shaking her head.

"We have a lot of work to do." Sharpay replied, getting out make up.

* * *

"Dude, the girls are up to something." Troy said, trying to convince his friends.

"What can they come up with? She said yes, how can it get any simpler than that?" Chad asked.

"Did you guys see how they were acting? They were ticked, and Sharpay imperticular was glaring at Zeke." Troy replied.

"He has a point. But I don't know, she said yes. So what do we do?" Zeke asked.

"I don't know. Do you have a wig?" Troy asked.

"Why the heck would you want a wig?" Chad asked, looking at Troy weirdly.

"No, but I have hair dye." Zeke said, taking out hair dye.

"What the heck are you going to do?!" Chad yelled.

"Good enough, and Chad, shut it." Troy replied, running into the bathroom.

* * *

"Woah, you look like a blonde." Taylor said, looking at Gabriella.

"You do...hey! That was insulting." Sharpay said.

"Thats not what I meant." Taylor replied.

"I do? I look like Sharpay, this will be a laugh." Gabriella replied, running to the mirror.

"Shut it both of you. Lunch is in half and hour, and that is when the scavenger hunt starts." Sharpay said.

"Well, I still have to wear your clothes...remember?" Gabriella asked, looking at the fake wig.

"Oh yeah, come here. Pick out anything from my suitcase." Sharpay said, opening up the hot pink suitcases.

"Do I have to wear your shoes too?" Gabriella asked, picking up a pair of gold high heels.

"Of course." Sharpay replied, smiling.

"Oh goodness, I feel bad for you Gabs." Taylor said.

"Of course you do, we are doing this for a purpose, remeber?" Gabriella replied.

* * *

"Dude, your hair is black, like Zeke's." Chad said, pointing to Troy's head.

"No duh." Troy replied. "That is kinda why I did it."

"So what are you thinking?" Zeke asked.

"Well, the girls are obviously up to something, and they are probably going to switch. Like one of the other girls will pretend to be Sharpay, so I will pretend to be you." Troy explained.

"Ok, smart plan, but one thing, your skin color." Zeke replied.

"Oh I know, I will wear long sleeves and long pants." Troy replied.

"What about your hands?" Chad replied.

"Paint." Troy replied.

"Where are you going to get paint?" Chad asked.

"Why would you paint your hands?" Zeke asked.

"I don't know, cause I am hoping the person that will be pretending to be Sharpay, will be Brie." Troy replied.

"Nice, but what happens if it isn't?" Zeke asked.

"Then we change posititons, I can tell if it is Sharpay or Brie." Troy replied.

"Oh. Crap!" Zeke replied.

"What?" Chad asked.

"We have to get the scavenger hunt started." Zeke replied, frantically looking for a paper that had their lines on it.

"Well, you guys will handle that why I am on a date with Gabriella." Troy replied, taking out a rose.

"I swear it better be Gabriella, cause if it isn't, you might wake up under water tomorrow." Zeke replied.

"Its not going to be Sharpay. But if it is remind me not to fall asleep tonight." Troy replied.

"Don't fall asleep tonight." Chad replied.

"Thanks for your help." Troy replied sarcastically.

* * *

#8- What words are missing? "... preformers are very- ..." (Sharpay says the first part in HSM2, and Mr. Fulton cuts her off. 


	9. The Picnic

Fighting For Love

Chapter 9- The Picnic

* * *

Awards... 

The funniest: BlackBeauty613

The longest: GEorGouSsBabii

Overal Best Review: Estel212

Trivia Answer: Amateur and Draining. "Amateur performers are very...""Draining""Understood"

Remeber, this chapter is dedicated to you peoples.

* * *

"CRAP!" Sharpay whispered, really loud. 

"Shut it Shar." Taylor said, covering Sharpay's mouth with her hand.

"Move your hand." Sharpay said, taking Taylor's hand off of her mouth.

"Sorry. But why did you say that?" Taylor asked.

"Becuase! Look who is up there." Sharpay said, pointing to the front of the room.

Taylor turned her head and stared at the two people in the front of the room. "CRAP!"

"I told you!" Sharpay said.

"But that means that if he is hosting it, then..." Taylor replied trailing off.

"Aww Crap." Sharpay stated.

* * *

Chad stood in front of the crowd, shifting on his feet. He was waiting for his friend to get out the lines before they could start the treasure hunt. He looked around the room, bored, until he spotted something. 

"Crap." Chad stated, running up to his friend.

"Zeke, look." Chad said, motioning to two girls into the back.

"Looks like they tried to trick us." Zeke replied, looking at them.

"But that means..." Chad replied.

"Wait? What do you mean, but that means..." Zeke replied.

"That means that the two going on the picnic...those two...aww this will be hilarious." Chad replied.

"Wha- Oh I get it. Too bad we can't watch the picnic, those two are going to look like fools." Zeke stated.

"Start you two!" One producer said, shoving a piece of paper into Zeke's hands.

"Oh the joy." Chad stated.

"Good afternoon. Todays challenge is going to be a scavenger hunt..." Zeke started.

* * *

Gabriella was in Sharpay's room, looking at all of the clothes. 

"She isn't herself anymore, but she still dresses like she did back in high school." Gabriella said to herself, picking out a blue sequin top, and jeans. "Except she wears jeans now."

Gabriella changed and just sat there, waiting for the time to tick by. She stared at the clock.

"Crap, its 12:10!" She yelled, running out the door.

* * *

"Where the heck is she?" Troy asked himself, looking at his watch. They were suppose to meet in the kitchen, since nobody would be in this room since the scavenger hunt was going on. 

"Hi!" A voice from behind him greeted.

"Hey." He replied.

She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Ready for the picnic? I made creme brulee." Troy stated.

"My favorite." Gabriella replied, linking arms with him.

Troy knew that it wasn't Sharpay...it was Gabriella.

Gabriella knew that it wasn't Zeke...it was Troy.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Ugh! Why does there have to be an item in the ocean?" Sharpay complained, splashing her feet to keep her floating. 

"I don't know, but Shar." Taylor replied.

"Yeah." Sharpay replied.

"You can stand in the water." Taylor said, looking down to the 4 foot deep ocean.

"Oh." Sharpay replied, standing up. "I knew that."

"Of course you did." Taylor replied sarcastically.

"Dude! Did you see that, Sharpay didn't know that you could stand." Chad said in amazement.

"I know, and I feel bad for her. At least she was swimming, some of the girls don't know how to swim." Zeke replied.

"Oooh, guess who just went under?"

"Who?"

"Nikki." Chad said, pointing to the ocean.

"Nice." Zeke replied.

* * *

"Mmm, this is soo good Zeke." Gabriella commented, letting the delicate creamy taste of the treat melt in her mouth. 

"Yeah, I knew you would love it." Troy replied.

"Ok, look cut to the chase. I know that it is you Troy." Gabriella said, putting the creme brulee down.

"Yeah, and I know that it is you Brie." Troy replied.

The two stared at eachother in the eyes, searching for something that was missing for both of them.

* * *

"Ok, only a few more items to go." Taylor said, as they walked through the jungle part of the island. 

"I hope Gabs is enjoying herself by giving Mr. Ego a very good talk." Sharpay replied, pushing leaves out of her way.

"Or even better, slapping him." Taylor added.

"Yep, even better." Sharpay replied.

* * *

"How many more items do they have to look for?" Chad asked. 

"I think three." Zeke replied.

"Well, it has been an hour, so I hope captain is enjoying himself." Chad replied.

"Well, we have to wait and see." Zeke replied

* * *

"How the heck did you know that we were doing this!?" Gabriella screamed. 

"Why were you guys doing this?!" Troy yelled back.

"We were trying to teach you guys a lesson!"

"And we were trying to apologize what we did so long ago! Do you think that it was easy for us?!" Troy asked.

"No! But how do you think we felt when you guys left us? Do you know how many gallons of ice cream we went through? How many times Kelsi and Martha comforted us? Do you know how many times Jason treated all of us to the spa to help us get over you guys?!" Gabriella asked.

"No but do you ever realize how hard it was for us!? We were all heartbroken!! We realized that we shouldn't have left!" Troy screamed.

"At least you realized! Knowing you guys, we thought that you would never realize!" Gabriella yelled back. She looked at her creme brulee, scooped some out and threw it at Troy.

Troy just stared at her, mouth wide open. "You are so going to get it!" He threw a bit of his at Gabriella.

"Remind me to dig your grave when Sharpay kills you because you ruined her designer clothes." Gabriella replied, smirking.

Troy stared at her, tying to process the information. "CRAP! That was her clothes?!"

"No der, now that you know, take this." Gabriella said, throwing more of the milky dessert at him.

* * *

"Look, the last item!" Taylor screamed, pointing to a brown coconut that was hanging off the tree. 

"Yeah, but do I have to get it?" Sharpay asked.

"Umm let me see... yeah! I had to cut the vine, and get the banana from the tree. And the banana was higher than this coconut!" Taylor replied.

"Oh fine." Sharpay said, attempting to climb the tree. She kept trying to climb up, but kept sliding down.

"Let me try." Taylor replied, clutching the tree. She also climbed halfway up, but then slipped and came down. "This is harder than I thought."

* * *

"Ouch, thats gotta hurt." Chad stated, staring out of the window at all of the girls that were trying to get a coconut. "Oh well, it was Madison, so I don't care." 

"Yeah, look another fell." Zeke added.

"Hah, I am getting a lot of laughs just from watching them trying." Chad stated, laughing.

* * *

"Hah! You have it on your face!" Troy called, laughing.

"That isn't funny, anyway, you have some on you too." Gabriella replied.

"Looks like we have to do something about that." Troy replied, wiping off some of the creme brulee off of his face. He also wiped some off of Gabriella's face with his thumb.

They stared into eachother's eyes, and started to lean in. Finally their lips met, in a tender kiss. After a few moments, Gabriella pulled away.

"No, this can't happen!" Gabriella whispered, running to her room.

Troy sat there, confused, yet happy.

* * *

Did you guys like this chapter? Please review!

#9- What words are missing? "The next time I see ... ... princess, I am going to lauch her, and her ... car into the ..."

* * *


	10. New Problems

Fighting For Love

Chapter 10- New Problems

* * *

Does anyone feel up to do a HSM challenge? Well I have one up, just check out my page, and its there. Awards... 

The funniest: KittyCatsRule14

The longest: Chaylorlovr58

Overal Best Review: CrazyCookieMonster and Estel212

This chapter is dedicated to you guys.

Trivia Answer: Country Club, pink, and lake. "The next time I see country club princess, I am going to launch her and her pink car into the lake."

* * *

"Look Gabs, we won!" Sharpay said, as she and Taylor entered Gabriella's room. They saw their friends crying. 

"Oh no, what happened?" Taylor asked.

"And what they heck happened to my clothes?!" Sharpay asked.

"Before you get mad at me, let me explain everything." Gabriella replied, sniffling. She told them everything, from the really bad disguises to the kiss.

* * *

"Dude! Why are you smiling like that, it is kinda freaky." Chad asked, sitting down on the couch in Troy's room. 

"Did something happen between you and Gabriella?" Zeke asked.

"Ok one, I am not going to stop smiling." Troy replied. "And two, how do you know that it was Gabriella?"

Chad and Zeke looked at eachother, sighing.

"Oh please, you never smile like that unless it is your precious Brie." Chad answered.

"And we saw Sharpay and Taylor at the scavenger hunt." Zeke replied.

"Which I may add was a laugh." Chad added.

"But anyways, what happened?" Zeke questioned.

"G-d, it was amazing." Troy replied, telling them every little part of the 'date'.

* * *

"BOLTON! He is going to get it!" Sharpay threatened. 

"Shar, calm down." Gabriella replied.

"Yeah, your scary when you are mad." Taylor added.

"But, he threw creme brulee at my clothes! And at Gabs!" Sharpay replied.

"If I was there personally, I would've ate the creme brulee... And wait, did you not register that last part that Gabriella just told us!? Are you insane!" Taylor asked.

"What?! Other than Bolton getting food on my clothes? What else was there really to their date?" Sharpay asked.

"It wasn't a date!" Gabriella interupted.

"Oh yeah it was." Sharpay replied

"It was a date." Taylor added.

"No!"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yeah it was! And anyway, Shar! The KISSED! How do you not hear that last part?!" Taylor yelled.

Sharpay stared at Gabriella, blinking. "WHAT!"

"What?! It-" Gabriella started.

"You aren't suppose to fall for him!" Sharpay replied.

"We are suppose to break their hearts!" Taylor added.

"I know! It's just that..." Gabriella replied.

"Oh no." Sharpay stated.

"I add to that oh no. Oh no." Taylor added.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Your falling for him, aren't you?" Sharpay asked.

* * *

"Dude!" Chad replied. "She is actually falling for you all over again! This is turning out like high school, except they didn't hate us..." 

"Lucky. But I don't know how long this will last. We are on a show remember? As much as I want to get with Sharpay, I do want to get paid." Zeke replied.

"I know, but I don't know what to do." Troy replied.

"For the first time in his life, captain doesn't know what to do." Chad replied.

* * *

"Did you start digging his grave?" Taylor asked. 

"Unfortunetly no, I think that we will have to get a priest. A basketball casket..." Gabriella replied, naming off things.

"Seriously! Other than me killing Bolton, things just went wrong!" Sharpay stated.

"Yeah we know, but maybe our fate is suppose to end up like this." Gabriella replied.

"Oh so you are saying that we should just forgive them and go up to them and be like, "We forgive you, will you be my boyfriend?" Sharpay replied.

"That was pretty lame." Taylor stated.

"I know, but we just can't fall for them. All of us are on this show for a reason, and we don't have a reason anymore to be on here, but they do. They can turn anytime." Sharpay replied.

"You know, Shar has a point. There are 25 other girls here, and the producers will probably make them hang out with them." Taylor added.

"I know." Gabriella replied, sighing. "Its just that, the feeling never left..."

"I know what you mean, but you have to just push it away." Sharpay replied.

Taylor and Gabriella stared at Sharpay in shock. They never thought that she still had feelings for Zeke...

* * *

"Ok, great you and Brie are going to be all lovey dovey now. But remember, hello, we are still on this stinkin show, and we can't get out." Chad stated. 

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Troy replied.

"But Chad has a point." Zeke pointed out.

"I know, that is why we have to think of a way to get out of this." Troy replied.

"This sucs. It is harder than I thought." Chad stated, causing his friends to roll their eyes at him.

* * *

I know short chapter, but I don't know what to write. This was just a filler, please give me ideas! 

#10- How many times have Sharpay and Ryan starred in school productions?

* * *


	11. I Hate What The Producers Say

Fighting For Love

Chapter 11- I Hate What The Producers Say

* * *

Ok, I Can Wait is almost done, one eplilogue and thats it. Do You Really Mean It? is also coming to an end, (cry.) Not to worry, there are other stories and one-shots you can read, and some that are on the way... Anyways awards... 

The funniest: CantTouchThis123

The longest: TigerLilly88

Overal Best Review: Estel212

This chapter is dedicated to you peoples.

Trivia Answer: 17 school productions

* * *

"Sharpay, I need to get information out of you!" Gabriella said. "You still like Zeke!" 

"Admit it!" Taylor added, as the two watched Sharpay squirm under their grasp.

"FINE! I do, just let go of me!" Sharpay yelled, breaking free. (No, not the song)

"We knew it!" Taylor replied.

"Yes, yes we did." Gabriella added.

"Wait missy, we already know that Gabs is still in love with basketball boy, and you still have to confess that you still like lunkhead." Sharpay replied, trying to get even.

"Hah, yeah right. I do not like him." Taylor replied.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella, annoyed. "This is going to be harder than I thought." Sharpay stated.

* * *

"Wait, what time is it?" Zeke asked. (Summertime!) 

"Why?" Chad replied.

"Wow, I never thought that Chad wouldn't be thinking of food now." Troy replied, looking at the clock. "I mean, it is dinner time."

"It is!? I am starving." Chad replied, rubbing his stomach.

"Typical Chad." Zeke stated. "But what time is it?"

"About 5:30." Troy replied.

"Well, we have dinner at 6, so I guess just wear really comfortable clothes." Zeke replied.

"Do I have to change?" Chad asked.

"No, but we were just making sure that you would wear something comfortable, so we wouldn't have to listen to you complain about random things." Troy replied.

"Thanks guys." Chad replied sarcastically.

* * *

"Oh goody, guess who we get to eat dinner with." Taylor said. 

"Let me guess, dumb, dumber and dumbest?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh don't worry. I will make sure that Chad hears that you are still in love with him." Gabriella stated.

"Oooh, and I will make sure that Zeke hears that Sharpay still loves his cooking...I mean him." Taylor replied.

"And if you guys do that, I will make sure that Troy knows that Gabs still wants him." Sharpay ended.

Gabriella sighed. "Ok, either way, we all lose."

* * *

"Thank you! You three got here early." A producer said, pulling them into the kitchen. "You three have been spending too much time with those three girls." 

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, what girls?" Zeke added, pretending to not have a clue of what the guy was saying.

"I am talking about the blonde, an African American and the brunette girl."

"And... there are a few girls here that are blonde, brunette and African American." Troy replied.

The producer had it. "You know what girls I am talking about! You better start hanging with some of the other ones, or this show isn't going anywhere!"

"And what if we don't?" Zeke asked, a little annoyed.

"You will be kicked off this show and lose the millions of dollars that you are making."

"Fine." Chad replied.

The producer smiled and walked away.

"Somebody is just a little cranky." Troy stated.

"Yeah think?" Zeke asked.

"I hate what the producers always say." Chad stated, crossing his arms.

* * *

"So Brie, are you coming to dinner?" Sharpay asked, while she brushed her hair. 

"Don't I kinda have too? I mean, I want to eat..." Gabriella replied, trailing off.

"Yeah we know, but if you don't want to see them, we can always bring you something back." Taylor replied.

"That might actually be a good idea." Gabriella said.

"Too bad we just can't stay here, instead of going to dinner, maybe we could call one of them up, and ask if they could bring food to us." Sharpay suggested.

"That actually might be a good idea, we can get Zeke to bring us some food in a picnic basket and leave it by the door." Taylor replied.

"As much as I like that idea, how do we get in contact with them? I don't have their cell numbers." Gabriella replied.

"I doubt that you don't have them." Sharpay replied, grabbing Gabriella's bag and searching through it.

"Hey!" Gabriella replied.

"Yeah, we knew it, she still has their numbers." Taylor replied, helping Sharpay look through Gabriella's bag.

* * *

"Hello?" Zeke asked, flipping open his cell phone.

"Who is it?" Chad asked, trying to take the phone away from him.

"Shut it Chad." Troy said, holding him back.

(Only Zeke's side of the conversation.)

"Hello..."

"Shar?"

"No, dinner starts in 10 minutes."

"What? Why?"

"No, I am not falling for that voice."

"I can't hear you!"

"Fine, you win. We will send it down."

"Yeah, toodles."

"Who was it?" Troy asked.

"The girls, they want us to send dinner to their rooms." Zeke replied.

"And let me guess, you fell for Sharpay's puppy voice." Chad asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, what are we doing standing here? We have to go and get the dinner for the girls." Troy stated, opening the fridge.

* * *

"And he still falls for it." Sharpay said, shutting her phone.

"Let me guess, the puppy voice?" Taylor asked.

"Uh huh." Sharpay replied.

"Works every time." Gabriella added.

"When are they bringing dinner? Im hungry." Taylor stated, rubbing her stomach.

"Geez, you are starting to sound like Chad." Sharpay replied. "They should be here in 5 minutes."

"Ok, at least we won't have to open up the door." Gabriella stated.

"Hopefully."Sharpay replied.

* * *

"What the heck!?" Madison screeched to Chloe.

"What is what the heck?" Chloe replied.

"Why do they always talk about those three!" She replied, putting emotion into the word 'they'. "They are constantly spending time with them."

"Yeah I know, we have to make them love us!" Chloe replied, putting her hands up in the air.

"I know."

"But how are we going to do that?" Chloes asked.

* * *

#12- What number is Chucky Klapow's basketball jersey?

* * *


	12. Old Friend

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 12- Old Friend**

* * *

I know I haven't updated this one in a while, that is why I am updating it now. Awards... 

The funniest: Estel212

The longest: BlackBeauty613

Overal Best Review: Estel212

This chapter is dedicated to you two.

Trivia Answer: 44

Oh yeah, I have the sequel to I Can Wait up, it is called Just The Beginning. I also have another story out called, The Tragic Truth. I have updated the HSM3 info. There isn't that much more that I added, but it is something.

A.n- Im sorry, I am not going to put anymore trivia. Once in a while their will be one.

* * *

The backyard of the mansion was filled with partying, laughter and conversations. The inside however, was filled with nothing. No sound, no noise, but a small conversation going on in the basement of the building. 

"Guys, they are kicking two girls off the show in an hour, what happens if one of them is me?" Gabriella asked worridly.

"Oh please Gabs, if that boy could choose you or fame, he would choose you in a heartbeat." Sharpay replied.

"I agree. And why are we the ones always in the house alone?" Taylor asked.

"Who knows, but I don't mind being away from all of those other girls. Some of them aren't normal." Gabriella replied.

"Got that right, I swear I saw one of those girls mixing orange juice with milk." Taylor replied. Sharpay and Gabriella gave her weird and disgusted looks.

"Wow, maybe she will get voted off. Did you know their are two Chloes?" Shapay asked. "One was voted off the show, the other is like friends with that Madison girl."

"Eww, Madison is the one who hates me." Gabriella replied.

"Yes, and she loves us too." Taylor rolled her eyes after she replied sarcastically.

"Come on Gabriella, lets go in the pool." Sharpay suggested, pulling out her bathing suits.

"The only reason you want to go into the pool so Zeke can drool over you." Gabriella replied. She had pulled a magazine out of Sharpay's bags and she started to flip through it.

"What Gabs said. I mean, the directer peoples are obviously going to tell them to hang out with some of the other girls, even if they are in love with us." Taylor added.

"YES!" Sharpay screamed. Immediatly, the two other girls looked at eachother and shut their ears. If you looked around the room, Sharpay's brush was shaking from the vibration of Sharpay's scream.

"Please Shar, the delicate ear drums here." Taylor said.

"Seriously you two are models and you still talk like scientists." Sharpay started to jump up and down. "I knew it!"

"What did you find out? You never jump up and down like that unless it is something that you knew and got right." Gabriella tried to hold Sharpay down, but failed.

"Geez Sharpay, did you have an overdose of cafine today? I mean first you want to kill Bolton, now your jumping up and down like a jumping bean." Taylor commented, looking curiously at her friend.

"Oh my goodness! You are telling me to calm down when we have just realized that you still have feelings for Chad!" Sharpay yelled with excitment. Taylor stared at Sharpay in shock. Gabriella smirked.

"Oh please tell me that I didn't let that slip." Taylor said out loud, her eyes closed.

"Sorry sister, but Shar is right. You just admitted you still like old lunkhead." Gabriella replied, patting Taylor's shoulder.

* * *

"Hey." Chloe said to Chad, batting her eylashes. 

"Hiya ladies." Chad replied, putting his arm around Chloe and another girl next to him. "It's gettin a little hot out here, how about we take a splash in the pool."

The girls around him started to giggle, and they made their way to the pool.

Zeke sat on a lawn chair, snacking on some cheese doodles. He was watching Chad flirt with the girls around him, and he wanted to barf. Their was a girl next to him, she just sat their and didn't bother him. She just enjoyed his presence. Troy walked by them both, walking a little faster than usual.

"Hey Troy." Zeke called.

"Yeah Zeke. I am trying to hide from this girl named Natasha, dude she annoys me to heck!" Troy sat down next to his friend, and stole a cheese doodle from the bag.

The girl next to them stared intently at the two, waiting for the right moment to tell them.

"Dude bring me a bucket, I want to barf!" Zeke pretended to make gagging noises.

"Ok, before I bring you one let me ask, why?" Troy raised an eyebrow.

"All I am going to say are these words, Chad, girls, pools, and flirting." Zeke threw a cheese doodle into his mouth.

"Oh. That was all I needed to hear." Troy replied. "Do you still want me to get the bucket?"

"Nah its ok. Maybe I will just barf on Chad if I need too." Zeke smirked.

The girl next to them started to giggle. Troy smirked. They were lucky Chad didn't hear.

* * *

"So much for Chad liking me back." Taylor said dissapointedly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sharpay was confused. She looked around the yard, nothing unusual was happened... ok maybe one unusual thing, two girls were drinking rice through a straw.

"That. Chad is like sucking her face off." Taylor picked up her left hand and pointed to the pool. Sharpay and Gabriella turned their head to the pool. Sharpay instantly made a weird face, Gabriella pretended to barf.

"Wow, he needs a kick in his rear end." Gabriella stated.

"I wonder if that girl is going to puke. Did you puke when he kissed you?" Sharpay asked, Taylor giving her the 'what the heck' look. "Im sorry, I couldn't resist." Sharpay pretended to put a halo on her head using her hands.

"Look Tay, we feel sorry for you." Gabriella said. "Lets sit and then we can pig out on food."

"What about over there!?" Sharpay asked, pointing to where the guys were sitting.

"Oh my g-d." Gabriella stated.

"Oh my g-d." Taylor added.

"Oh my g-d." Sharpay added.

The girl that was sitting next to Zeke turned their way and the 4 girls locked eyes.

"KELSI!" Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay screamed.

* * *


	13. Forgive

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 13- Forgive

* * *

**

New thing today, no awards today. Instead I am dedicating this chapter to one person out there...

**EmmaLou-xo**

I really want to thank her because that was the longest review I have ever gotten. So this chapter it for you : ).

Oh yeah, my and my friend are really desperate for reviews. I wrote a story with **everdayxhsmxl0ve**. We are really desperate for reviews, so if you have spare time please check out the story. It is called Something I Used To Be. It is about Sharpay having the big life, but she is getting out of hand. She returns home and reunites with her old friends. But when she finds out that this is all a joke, will she want to go back to her new life?

The link is on my profile.

* * *

"Kelsi! You were the one sitting next to me the whole time?! Why didn't we recognize you when we were introducing our selves. Why didn't you say anything?" Zeke was now talking with the girls, Troy and Kelsi.

"Wow, Kels what happened? How did you become famous?" Sharpay asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Before I get annoyed with all of the questions you guys are asking, lets go inside. Some of these other girls are starting to disturb me, I mean, look at them." Kelsi pointed to some of the girls that were on chairs and some that were in the pool. They looked at the four girls with jealousy and rage. She was right, some of them looked really disturbing.

"Yeah... I agree with you lets go inside." Gabriella replied, leading the way inside the house.

* * *

"Hey Chloe!" Madison screeched, tapping Chloe on the shoulder.

"What is it now?!" Chloe replied.

"The guys are hanging out with a new girl too! What the heck do they hate us?" Madison asked, looking furious.

"Geez Madison calm down. I might be here to try to get with one of them, but I am not going to kill myself over it. And if you do anything that upsets them, zip, you are going home." Chloe ws more laid back then her 'friend' Madison. She really didn't care.

"Well, looks like I might have to start the plan early." Madison replied, smirking evily.

* * *

"Now that we are in here, when did you become famous! You could have called!" Taylor was now questioning Kelsi, along with the rest of her friends.

"Wait! Ok let me start from the beginning. After what happened... yeah know... Jason and I got married. I am actually here by accident. I became a singer and choreogropher, and you know that Jason became a director. So when my agent called, he said that I had to do this if I wanted to keep my job. I really think my agent is an idiot, and I almost fired him... but then he told me who the three guys were, which was Troy, Zeke, and Chad. So I talked with Jason and he said that I should go since I could talk to you guys and catch up. I didn't know that you girls would be here though." Kelsi explained.

"Oh yeah, how is Lindsay?" Gabriella asked.

"She is doing fine, she just turned 4." Kelsi replied.

"But it is good to finally talk to you in what... 5 years? Hows life? How is your daughter? How is Jason?" Troy asked.

"Again with the questions." Kelsi rolled her eyes, the boys would never be able to refrain themselves from doing anything.

"How about we go into our room and catch up?" Sharpay asked.

"That would be great." Kelsi smiled. It was good having most of the gang together and talking. After what happened, she didn't know if they would ever get together and talk as a gang.

"This is good. There are 28 girls here, and 4 of them are our friends. This is turning out really well." Zeke said.

The girls', besides Kelsi, eyes widened.

"Ok lets go." Taylor said, as Sharpay and Gabriella pulled Kelsi out of her chair.

* * *

"I know this is like the first time we have saw eachother in like 4 years, but what was that for?" Kelsi plopped down on Taylor's bed after being dragged down stairs and into the room.

"Oh my goodness Kels, this whole thing has been crazy." Gabriella started.

"Oh yeah and Zeke called us their friends!" Taylor added, taking a seat next to Kelsi.

"Again we are in the house by ourselves." Sharpay added.

"My turn to ask questions, and I think after being pulled here, I deserve it. First, why did you drag me down here against my will? And second, why is this whole thing crazy?" Kelsi questioned, gazing at her friends.

"Wow, you are definatly not shy anymore. I guess the fame did you good." Sharpay replied, smiling. "We pulled you down here because they called us their friends. Just because we aren't ripping their guts out doesn't mean that we are going to forgive them in a snap of a finger."

"And second it has been crazy cause the guys think that we will forgive them easily." Gabriella added. "It might have not been a big deal to them, it was a big deal to us."

Kelsi looked at her friends, thinking. After a few moments of silence, Kelsi spoke up. "Ok you guys sound like you did in high school. Maybe you should try to forgive them, without them trying."

"Why? They walked out on us." Taylor replied.

"And? I mean that was 5 years ago, yeah you were upset. But they were too. Now look at all of you, you made it big and you have the chance to be happy like we all were in high school. You can't just throw away a life of friendship because of one mistake."

Gabriella listened to Kelsi's words. She was right, they were friends since they were babies and it was all lost because of one giant mistake. "Kels is right, if the guys are trying to get our forgiveness, then maybe we should at least try and forgive them."

Sharpay and Taylor stared at Gabriella. This show was becoming one heck of a rollercoaster ride for the girls.

"Wow." Sharpay stated. "Just wow. Think about it, this stupid thing is one big mistake and it ripped us all apart, we are real idiots."

"I sort of agree with you guys, but I am not just going to give in." Taylor added.

Kelsi stared at her friends. She never thought that they would still be upset after that whole collage thing. "Well how about you guys try and apologize if the guys aren't with any of the other girls already here. How about that?"

"I like it." Gabriella replied.

"Same." Sharpay added. The three girls looked at Taylor.

"Umm... I guess. But just listen to me, this isn't going to be the easiest. Remember we are on a game show." Taylor replied.

* * *

"Should we still try? It is obvious that they still like us, but they aren't going to forgive us soon." Zeke stated, staring into the empty bag of the cheese doodles.

"Well, maybe you should move on like I did." Chad interupted, his arm was around the girl that he was 'talking' with before.

Zeke and Troy stared at him in shock.

"Oh boy." Troy stated, looking away.


	14. Eavesdropping

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 14- Eavesdropping**

* * *

I know I haven't updated in a while, school. Awards... 

The funniest: xxZanessaxx

The longest: Estel212

Overal Best Review: Estel212

This chapter is dedicated to you two!

* * *

"So you are telling us that you have moved on!?" Zeke was staring at Chad like he had gone nuts. But in real life, Zeke had gone nuts, not Chad. 

"Yeah dude, calm down. I know that Taylor isn't going to forgive me anytime soon, and the spark just kinda...went away." Chad replied.

The guys had gone into Troy's room in the house, to get away from all of the partying and commotion. Zeke and Troy gazed on Chad for what seemed like an hour.

"..."

"..."

"Can you guys like say something?" Chad stated, throwing his hands up in the air. "You two are freaking me out! You are just staring at me, and giving me looks."

"Shut it Chad!" Troy replied, "We don't know who is in the house, they can hear you."

"But seriously!" Chad twirled his hair in his hand. "Why are you guys like this to me? What are you thinking? And let me know now, because we have to go to the room where we tell what girls are staying or leaving." Chad now looked like he was about to explode if Zeke and Troy didn't say anything.

"I hope that you are sure of your feelings. Because I have never made a mistake like you just did, and they aren't easy to fix. Believe me." Troy replied. Everything went silent again as the three guys passed looks to eachother.

* * *

"Gabs, Kels, Tay!" Sharpay half-whispered when she entered her room with her friends in it. "Come here, and hurry!" She motioned for them to follow her. 

"Where are we going?" Kelsi asked, still unfimiliar with this part of the house.

"Yeah Shar, where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"Shhhhh, and just follow me. I saw the boys drag Chad into one of the rooms, and they looked like Chad had told them something unexpected." Sharpay whispered.

"And is that where we are going?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, now be quiet." Sharpay replied.

The girls came up to the guy's doors and started pressing their ears against the doors to listen in.

"I don't hear anything, I don't think they are in Zeke's room." Gabriella stated, pulling her ear off of the door.

"Same with Chad's." Taylor added.

"Well, there is only one door left." Kelsi pointed to Troy's room.

The four girls quietly ran up to the last door, and pressed their ears against it, listening on whatever the three guys decided to talk about.

* * *

"But just tell me! This is driving me crazy, what do you mean a mistake?" Chad asked. 

Zeke and Troy turned to look at eachother, and then turned to look at Chad. "Look, this is what we are trying to tell you." Zeke said, as he and Troy took a seat on the couch. "Since you said that you have moved on, you have to make sure those feelings are not there anymore, not just hidden behind other things."

Chad looked at them confused. He stared at them, and into space for a few minutes. He looked like he was pondering on what Zeke had just told him.

"Is he actually thinking?" Zeke whispered to Troy.

Troy stared at Chad. "Nah, I don't think he is capable of thinking."

Chad finally made the face which he was about to answer. "Yeah, I think I am pretty sure that I have moved on."

The two other guys in the room sighed. "Ok, but we will be there to help you pick up the pieces." Troy replied.

"Oh yeah, you can't kick Tay off of the show." Zeke stated. "She is still our friend."

"I agree to Zeke." Troy added.

* * *

"Tay, are you alright?" Kelsi asked, nudging a wide-eyed Taylor. 

"Tay?" Gabriella added.

"Tay, are you alright? Chad is a lunkhead basketball man, he doesn't mean it." Sharpay assured her.

Taylor just gazed at all of them. Inside she knew her heart had split in two, but she wouldn't actually show it. She had to stay strong. "Yeah, Im upset, but we can show him what he isn't getting."

The girls smirked. "I am liking this idea, go on." Sharpay replied.

* * *

The room was filled with curiosity, chatter, and dirty looks. It was that time that most of the girls hated-elimination. Two of them were getting sent home on the second day.

Taylor was looking around the room and saw most of the girls giving eachother dirty looks and looks that said im-not-going-but-you-obviously-are. She changed her looking and started to think, and one thing popped into her head.

"Oh my goodness!" Taylor said, shaking Gabriella.

The three girls turned to look at Taylor. "Yeah?" Kelsi asked.

"I just realized something, what happens if they kick me off of the show?" Taylor was worrying, and you could see it in her eyes.

Sharpay looked at her, wondering. Kelsi looked around thinking of what they could do. And Gabriella bit her bottom lip, which meant she was thinking.

"I don't think they would do that!" Sharpay stated.

"Yeah, and if they do, they are getting a good kick in the butt." Kelsi added, which made Taylor smile.

"And we will go with you. If they can't handle one of us, I doubt they can handle all of us." Gabriella added. All of them giggled.

They turned their heads to face the boys up in the front, holding the star trophys similar to the ones they gave out yesterday.

"Ok, so we are again eliminating a few of you today." Troy announced through a microphone.

The guys started to name off the girls who would be staying, Gabriella, Sharpay and Kelsi were the first, and then others. Taylor now was worried that she wasn't going to be picked.

"There are three of you left, one of you will get this last trophy, the othe two are heading home." Chad said, staring at the three girls left.

Taylor glanced at the other two girls in her position. One of them was Abigail, the girl who ate funny, and she wasn't so familar with the other one. She looked and saw Gabriella, Sharpay, and Kelsi giving her small smiles. She was desperate, she wanted to stay with her friends... and Chad.

"The person that will be staying is..." Chad stated.


	15. Accidental

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 15- Accidental  
**

* * *

So please read my new story The Tragic Truth! It is probably the story that I am writing the best right now, and there is only 4 chapters, so please check it out! Awards... 

The funniest: ma531419

The longest: Estel212

Overal Best Review: AzNmE98XD

This chapter is dedicated to you peoples.

* * *

Taylor was starting to feel nervous. Never in her life had she felt this nervous...well, except the night that the boys left them and she was thinking about her future and what not. But seriously, this was scaring her, would Chad really kick her off? 

"I sware, Danforth better keep Tay here, or Bolton won't be the only one needing his grave dug." Sharpay stated, staring at Chad.

Gabriella and Kelsi looked at Sharpay, then to Taylor, then to Chad, then to eachother. They sighed. "Well, I'll get a shovel." Kelsi joked.

"But seriously, Taylor is going to stay, we all know it." Gabriella added. The girls turned back to look at Taylor.

"Taylor." Chad said, holding out the trophy.

Taylor closed her eyes and let a relived sigh. She walked up to Chad, and happily accepted the gold piece of medal. The other two girls looked annoyed.

"Im sorry, but you two will be leaving the show." Zeke looked at the two girls, hoping that they wouldn't come up to them and say some very not nice things.

Abigail, and the other girl named Tara, made a face. They death glared the three young men, and turned on their heals and walked out.

"Whew, I thought that they might come here and slap us or something." Chad stated.

"Yeah yeah, well your the one who said which one was staying." Troy replied.

"Hey guys, lets get to bed early. It is already like 9:30, and we have to get up early tomorrow, there is another challenge." Zeke stated.

The guys left the room.

"What challenge would be that early that they would be going to sleep at this time?" Taylor asked, curious. Knowing the guys, they would never go to bed this early, even on a school night.

"Who knows. But if they are going to sleep this early, then we should get to bed too." Gabriella replied.

"Where is your room Kels?" Sharpay asked, looking at their friend.

"Unfortunetly upstairs. I swear, if I hear one of them boasting about how smart and pretty they are, I will either puke, or strangle them." Kelsi made a disgusted face.

Gabriella smirked. Sharpay raised an eyebrow at her, while the other two girls looked at her. "I have an idea."

* * *

"Ow, your luggage is heavy." Taylor wined, as she held Kelsi's blue suitcases. 

"Yeah, yeah, get over it." Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"Here. We replace the name of the barbie- I mean Tiffany's name with yours." Sharpay said, fake smiling. She held up Kelsi's gold name plate that was suppose to be on the front of the doors. "And you now have Tiffany's room. She wasn't even in here for more than a minute."

The girls opened the door, and was met with the same room that all of them had. A bed, a t.v and a couch.

"Wow, I love it." Kelsi said in a fake voice. "The rooms are ok, but they are boring."

"What do you expect, these are directors trying to make money." Taylor replied.

"Well, how about we have a sleepover in here and catch up?" Kelsi offered, dropping all of her things into the room.

The three other girls looked at eachother and smiled. "I think that would be good." Sharpay replied.

* * *

"So what have you three been up too for the last... what, 3 years?" Kelsi asked. They were all seated around the floor, in blankets and pillows. 

"Well, after they left, we became models." Gabriella replied.

"Obviously, I see you guys on magazines and commercials all the time. And you have your own clothing line."

"Wow, I never knew you knew so much about us." Sharpay stated. "We should have called more often, or gotten together on breaks and holidays."

"Yeah I know, but we all have been busy with this and that." Kelsi replied.

"How is Jason?" Taylor asked.

"He is fine. He is looking into a new movie to direct, but he can't until I get home." Kelsi replied, looking at her friends.

"Oh thats cool." Sharpay replied.

"Yeah."

"There isn't anything new with us." Gabriella stated.

"She is right, we have our clothing line, but we really don't do anything." Taylor added, nodding her head.

"Yeah, neither do I. My stupid manager." Kelsi replied.

"Uh huh, I know how you feel. That is why we don't have our manager 24/7." Sharpay replied.

The girls nodded their heads in response.

* * *

"Dude, you should have seen the look on Taylor's face. She was scared! And I blame Chad, if he didn't let her stay, we wouldn't be alive right now!" Zeke stated. 

Troy and Zeke looked at Chad and waited for him to answer. He didn't, he was occupied.

"Say something!" Troy stated, hitting him on the head with a rolled up piece of paper.

"She's pretty." Chad stated.

Troy and Zeke looked at eachother with a 'what-the-heck' look. They then turned to Chad and hit him on the head again.

"What the heck was that for?" Chad asked.

"Well, who were you talking about?" Zeke asked, raising his eyebrow.

"T-I mean Natalie." Chad replied, getting red in the cheeks.

Troy and Zeke raised an eyebrow, he was hiding something and they knew it.

"Hey, im just gonna go to bed now... bye." Chad ran out of the room, and they could here his door shut.

"He 'accidentaly' just let something slip." Troy stated.

"Yep, and he just made the biggest mistake of his life." Zeke replied.


	16. Truth or Dare

Fighting For Love

Chapter 16- Truth Or Dare

* * *

I made a mistake on my profile. HSM3 is called High School Musical 3: Senior Year. Check out my profile, I have a new picture that you guys may be interested in. HSM3 has a lot of rumors out and this and that, so I am trying to find out what is true. If you want the lasest news on HSM3, check my profile every so often. Awards... 

The funniest:Estel212

The longiest: Estel 212

Overal Best Review: ma531419

This chapter is dedicated to you peoples.

Shout out to italianvballgirl, I used her idea of truth or dare.

* * *

While most of the house was asleep, the downstairs certanly wasn't. The girls chatted and laughed on one side of the house, while the guys talked and listened in on the girls from the other side. 

"Let's act like teens again. How about we play truth or dare? That game never gets old, no matter how old you are." Sharpay asked, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Of course! I agree with Shar, this game never gets old. I can seriously play this game when I am a grandma." Kelsi replied, causing her friends to burst into laughter.

"Yeah, I will play too. But seriously Kels, do you really see yourself playing this game when you can barely walk?" Gabriella asked.

"I mean seriously, this game may be for any age, but the dares and truths will have to be designed for how old you are." Taylor added. "And i'm in."

"Great, now I guess I will go first." Sharpay looked at her three friends, wondering which one to choose. "Kelsi. Since we haven't seen you for a while, you get to first."

"Joy." Kelsi stated.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"What happened to shy Kelsi? Oh well, at least you are willing to try dares now." Gabriella commented.

"I dare you to go upstairs in the house, and take a jar of honey with you. I want you to go to one of the girls rooms, and pour honey all over the floor so when they wake up they will slip." Sharpay stated, getting an evil look in her eye.

The girls smirked, this game was as fun when they were younger.

* * *

"I hear someone walking in the hallway." Zeke said. 

"Well most likely someone is up, it is ten. It is probably the girls, they are the only ones down here." Troy replied, trying to hear footsteps.

"One of the other girls could come down here too." Chad replied. He had come back after he had grabbed a bag of chips and a coke from his mini fridge in his room.

Troy and Zeke rolled their eyes. "Oh please. Why would any of the girls want to come down here? They obviously know all of our doors are locked, and they are too busy painting their nails or something like that." Zeke replied.

"Who knows. We never know what some of those other girls are up too, they are way to creepy." Chad replied.

Troy smirked. "I thought that you are going out with one of those creepy girls?"

Chad frowned, this wasn't going to be an easy night.

* * *

Kelsi had quiet snuck into the room of one of the girls. She had chose a girl named Madison, because she had heard this girl was mean. She would choose another girl, becuase they all had problems, but some of their doors were locked. Madison was stupid enough to keep her door unlocked. 

Madison slept in a pink silk leopard print short sleeve shirt and shorts. "That is really obvious." Kelsi whispered to herself, knowing that Madison would wear something like that.

Kelsi tip toed quietly closer to the edge of the bed, Madison twisting and turning in her sleep. It was dark, so it was hard to move without bumping into something.

She finally reached the part of the floor where Madison would most likely step on when she woke up, and twisted the cap on the honey bottle. She opened the bottle, and started to pour the sticky honey all over the floor.

Kelsi smirked, Madison was surely going to wake everyone up tomorrow when she stepped in this. When the bottle was empty, Kelsi made a retreat and went back downstairs, knowing that Madison would be furious tomorrow.

* * *

"So what do you think Gabs, Shar, Tay, and Kels, are talking about?" Zeke asked, taking a sip from his soda. 

"Who knows, they are girls." Chad replied.

"They are playing truth or dare. That is what I am guessing." Troy replied.

"How do you know that? Why would they be playing truth or dare?" Chad asked.

Zeke and Troy sighed. "Think about it, all of us act like teens. When we were younger, we always played truth or dare. That game never gets old." Troy explained.

"True." Chad replied.

* * *

Kelsi opened up the door and walked into the room. 

"So did you do it?" Sharpay asked, immedietly.

"Yeah I did. And guess what she was wearing?" Kelsi asked, looking at her friends.

"What? A shirt that says, 'I have problems'?" Gabriella asked, making her friends laugh.

"Unfortunetly, no. She was wearing a pink, silk, leopard print top and bottome." Kelsi replied.

"Wow." Taylor stated.

"Yep. Ok, so it's my turn." Kelsi stated, she looked around the room. "Taylor, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I have a good dare for someone else anyways." Taylor replied, seeing the dissapointed faces of her friends.

"Fine, and I thought you would choose a dare." Kelsi replied. "Well, what do you think when you here teens in high school think that you are hot when they see you model?"

Taylor just laughed. "Well, weren't we like that back in high school. All 'that guy is soo hot'. So I just smile or wave at them."

"Yeah, I remember back then. When everything was so carefree." Sharpay stated. "And Tay, it's your turn."

"Umm, Sharpay truth or dare?" Taylor asked.

"Dare. I want to try something that will torture someone." Sharpay replied, smirking.

Taylor made a thinking look. "Umm, I dare you to switch the nameplates of two of the girls upstairs."

Sharpay smirked. "That is such and easy dare, but ok." Sharpay got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Ok, that was the end of the first part of the truth or dares. I know there is a second part, and maybe a third. Please review! 


	17. Truth or Dare Part Two

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 17- ****Truth Or Dare Part Two**

A.N- So I am deleting the sequel of I Can Wait, but I will be making another sequel. Awards...

**The funniest:** italianvballgril

**The longest:** italianvballgirl

**Overal Best Review:** Estel212

This chapter is dedicated to you peoples.

**Also-** Someone asked me in their review when the couples would get together. I stretch out my stories, and they have only been in the house and on the game for about three days. I am thinking they would get together towards the end, but they will get together.

Sharpay qietly tiptoed up the stairs of the mansion. She was wearing socks, so she could run in the hallway without making that much noise to wake up any of the other contestants. She turned down a hallway, knowing which of them she was going to target. 'Madison' it read. Sharpay smirked as she slid the gold nameplate out it's slot. She walked down to the other hallway and grabbed another girl's nameplate. She put Madison's nameplate in the other girls, and put the girls into Madison's place. She laughed silently and went back down the stairs.

"So who did you switch?" Kelsi asked as Sharpay entered the room. Sharpay walked towards them and sat back down in her place and smirked.

"Non other than Madison and Chloe." Sharpay was now laughing along with Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi. They were laughing hysterically because they knew that those two aren't friends or enemys, but they knew they would get into a huge catfight because of what they did. "I would love to see those two when they find out."

"Those two are so stupid that they wouldn't realize until they get kicked off." Taylor stated.

"Yeah think?" Gabriella asked.

"Ok so now it is my turn. Gabriella, truth or dare?" Sharpay asked, smirking. Gabriella caught her smirk and thought, did she really want to choose dare?

"Dare, give me your hardest." Gabriella replied. They were having fun, so it would ruin the fun if no one choose dare.

Sharpay thought for a few minutes. They had to give Gabriella a really good one. One that she didn't think that they would give her. She instantly got an idea, and smirked even bigger, "I dare you to go into the guys room when they are sleeping and give one of them a kiss."

"And I don't think Shar means on the cheek either." Kelsi added. The three of them looked at Gabriella, she smirked and nodded.

"Of course i'll do the dare, we just have to make sure they are asleep." Gabriella replied.

Sharpay got up out her seat and opened the door. She went out and walked down the hallway to guy's part, and put her ears against the doors. She came back, shut the door, and sat back down. "Your in luck, they are still awake."

"So I guess it is my turn isn't it." Gabriella stated. "Taylor, truth or dare." 

"Dare. The dares are too fun to have another truth." Taylor replied.

"I dare you to go downstairs, make a small snack that isn't wet." Gabriella explained. Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I mean it can't be like pudding or something. After you are done making the snack, come back up here and bring it to us. But we aren't going to eat it. Taylor is going to write a note and put it in the bowl of the snacks. Then you are going to go to the door of the room that they are in, knock on it and run back into the room. The guys would get a snack, but find a note in it." 

Taylor looked at her friends. "Ok then. I'll be right back." Taylor got up and went downstairs quietly. She went into the kitchen and turned on a small light that wasn't lighting up the whole room. She opened the cabinets and took out a bag of chips and a bag of cheesedoodles. She mixed both of the snacks into a bowl and cleaned up and went upstairs.

"So what are you going to write to them?" Kelsi asked.

"Im not telling, you guys will find out if they reply." Taylor said, writing a little not down on the piece of paper. She placed the note on the bottom of the snacks. She went out of the room, and knocked on their door. 

"Who is it?" Chad asked from the other side of the door. Taylor giggled and placed the bowl on the ground and ran back into the room.

"They asked who it was didn't they." Gabriella asked.

"Yep." Taylor replied.

"I really want to know what you wrote." Sharpay said. 

"You want to know what I wrote? I wrote 'Are you up for some fun tonight? How about some truth or dare?'" Taylor replied.

The four friends looked at eachother and smircked. "Do you really think they would play?" Kelsi asked.

"Of course they would." Gabriella replied. "They would do anything."

"Yeah they would." Sharpay added. "And remember when we were younger, we hand a blast."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Gabriella got up and answered it. "Hello?"

Three guys stood at the edge of the door, and the girls giggled. "Yeah, you guys are playing truth or dare aren't you." Troy asked, as he stepped inside of her room.

"Yeah." Sharpay replied, getting up.

"Can we play?" Zeke asked.

The girls let the guys come in, but they had to talk. 

"Stay there." Gabriella instructed as she walked to her friends. "So we are going to let them play?"

"I guess." Kelsi replied.

"Yeah, this will be fun." Taylor replied.

"Ok so you guys can play, come and sit in a circle with us." Gabriella said, and the guys got up and sat next to them. Troy sat next to Gabriella, Zeke sat next to Sharpay and Chad sat next to Taylor. When Zeke and Sharpay brushed arms, and small tingle went through both of them, but they ignored it as usual.

"So who goes next?" Chad asked.

"I do." Taylor replied. "So Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Umm, dare." Zeke replied. He didn't want the girls to ask him something that he would either spill or regret later.

"I dare you to go into Gabriella's bags and wear a skirt and a tight top." Taylor and the girls smirked, this was going to be a laugh.

"Ok." Zeke got up and went to Gabriella's luggage and started to look through her clothes. He pulled out a bright pink knee skirt and a light pink fitted top. He went into the bathroom to go and change.

"Hey Gabs, while we are waiting for Zeke to change. How about you do your dare?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella looked at Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi. "Umm sure." 

"What dare?" Chad asked.

"You'll see." Kelsi replied.

Gabriella faced Troy. She gently leaned in and let her lips touch his for a few seconds, sending tingles through their whole bodies. Troy was shocked, but he wanted to go further, but Gabriella pulled away.

Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor smirked, and Zeke came out of the bathroom. Everyone turned to look at him. The friends bursted out laughing, Zeke wasn't so good at putting girl's clothes on.

"You aren't that good at getting my clothes on aren't you." Gabriella said through laughs, directing the attention off of her and Troy and onto Zeke.

"Well im sorry if I can't put on girl's clothes." Zeke replied, turning red. Luckily, his skin was darker, so his blushing wasn't as visible. "Im going to change back into my clothes."

"Wait." Sharpay said, as she looked around the room. She went up and grabbed a camera off of Gabriella's side table and took a picture of Zeke in a skirt.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"No problem." Sharpay replied, smiling.

Zeke went back into the bathroom and changed, and came back out.

"Chad truth or dare?" Zeke asked, as everyone turned to look at Chad.

"Truth. I am not wearing Gabriella's clothes." Everyone laughed again.

Zeke thought for a moment. He needed to get Chad to say something he couldn't lie too. "Do you still like Taylor?"

Everyone was waiting for the answer, as Chad thought deeply. If he said something he could regret it afterwards, but he didn't want to say something that wasn't true either.

Taylor looked at him, making it seem like she didn't care, but in real life she did. 

Chad bit his lip. "No." He stated, causing everyone to drop their mouths open.

Gabriella, Kelsi, and Sharpay instantly knew something. They had get the guys out of the room before they figured out anything.


	18. Getting Back

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 18-**** Getting Back**

**The funniest: italianvballgirl**

**The longest: Estel212**

**Overal Best Review: xHSMxTorchwooDxHannahMontanAx**

**This chapter is dedicated to you guys.**

**Also: I was thinking that maybe I might not put a sequel up for I Can Wait. The first one was good enough, and I just can't think of a good story plot that goes along with the first one. But if anyone has any ideas, tell me please!**

Just minutes before, Sharpay had pushed the guys out of the room...literally. Troy and Zeke had realized what was going on and they pulled Chad to their rooms after Sharpay had thrown them out of the room. Troy and Zeke didn't want to hear the upset Taylor, and they really didn't want Chad to hear her either, so they all went into the room that was farthest from the girls, Chad's room.

The minute she heard them slam the door on the other end of the hallway, she broke down crying. Not hysterical flat out dying crying, just plain crying. She was too strong to break down in hysterics, but not strong enough to keep herself from being upset from a broken heart.

"Tay, you know that Chad is an idiot right? You know how many times that boy has messed up or made stupid moves. We know your upset, but you have to realize reality." Gabriella said reassuringly. She hated seeing her friends like this, the last time she had seen any of her friends like this was when the guys had broke up with them five years ago.

"Yeah Tay. Your strong, and we all know it, even the lunkhead basketball man knows that, even though his head has more air in it than a basketball." Sharpay reassured, causing a giggle from everyone in the room, including Taylor. "He is an idiot."

Taylor sighed, fresh tears shining on her cheeks and chin. "I know Shar, but it is really hard hearing the person I love saying he doesn't love me back."

They looked at Taylor comfortingly. "He made another mistakes, humans do that because no one is perfect." Kelsi replied. "Remember he isn't the only one that made a mistake, the three of them did a few years ago."

"And since he broke your heart, he just broke his own cause we know he loves you too." Gabriella added. That got a smile on Taylor's face, not a big one but it was there.

"Now we are allowed to torture and give them the same amount of pain we are feeling." Sharpay said, smirking.

Taylor looked up at her friends. "What pain are you guys in?"

"Seeing our friend hurt, that is the pain we are in." Kelsi replied.

"I have the greatest friends." Taylor said, holding out her arms. The other girls took Taylor into a group hug.

"So what dares should we make eachother do to torture the guys." Sharpay asked, her smirk growing wider by the word.

"I don't know but lets start." Kelsi replied. The girls might be in love with the guys, but right now they were feeling like they had to get them back... badly.

CHAD looked longingly at the door, feeling alone. Troy and Zeke were in the room too, but in his heart he felt alone. He had just lied and he knew Taylor wasn't taking it well.

"You idiot!" Zeke stated, pacing back and forth across Chad's room.

"Zeke is right. We know that you 'supposedly' moved on, but you can't lie either." Troy added.

"How do you know that I was lying?" Chad asked.

Zeke and Troy looked at eachother and sighed. "Because you always look around the room and then not look at the person when you lie." Zeke replied.

Troy and Zeke was right. He shouldn't have lied, and because he did Taylor might never forgive him.

TAYLOR looked around the room. It still hurt, but not as much as it did before. Her friends helped confort her, and diss Chad. Now they were going to get back at them.

"So Tay, do you want to give out the first dare? And I don't mind, and I don't think Sharpay minds either, if we torcher Troy and Zeke. After all, we still have to get them back for going to a different college." Gabriella said.

Sharpay smirked. "You have to let us torcher them. Or we will do it without a dare." Sharpay said, causing everyone in the room to burst out laughing.

"Yes I will go first. But I won't do anything that would break the guy's hearts, because that is just plain cruel. But we can get them wanting more." Taylor smirked at her own thought.

They all caught her smirk. "What are you up to?" Kelsi asked.

"Who shall we torture first, Troy or Zeke?" Taylor asked.

Sharpay and Gabriella looked at eachother, the two guys needed the same amount of torturing. "I say Troy because he still kissed the barbie doll." Sharpay suggested.

"I agree, I saw that and I was about to go up that boy and smack him in the head." Kelsi added.

"Fine, give me a dare Tay." Gabriella said.

Taylor slid over to Gabriella and whispered the dare into her ear. Kelsi and Sharpay tried to listen in, but they were pushed away by Taylor. When Taylor was done telling Gabriella the dare, she smirked, Gabriella just thought.

"Yeah, i'll do it." Gabriella replied, and got up.

"What do you have to do?" Sharpay asked, right before Gabriella exited the room.

"I was thinking if we wanted to see or not, but that would be pretty hard. Actually we can." Taylor said, getting up and walking out of the door.

Kelsi and Sharpay just stared at the door. "So I guess we are suppose to follow." Kelsi said, and they followed too.

THERE was a knock on the door.

"Who the heck could that be?" Chad asked, getting up and getting to the door. He opened it and behind the door was Gabriella.

"Hi." Troy said.

"Hey, can we come in, we are kinda playing a game." Gabriella asked, as Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay came up behind her.

The guys looked at eachother. "Umm, sure." Zeke replied, unsure.

"So what was the game that you were playing?" Chad asked. Taylor had sat the farthest away from him, and amazingly she didn't look like she was hurt at all.

"Truth or dare." Kelsi replied.

"So..." Zeke said trailing off.

Taylor interrupted him. "Actually, don't you have a dare Gabs?" The girls looked at Gabriella, smirking.

"Why yes I do." Gabriella replied in the same voice as Taylor asked.

"And what is it?" Troy asked.

'Time for torcher time,' Gabriella thought. It wasn't going to be torture, but the longing after for Troy would be.

Gabriella walked up to Troy and stared at him for a few seconds. He had no idea what was going on, so he just stared back at her. She smirked and pulled him right into a kiss, causing Chad and Zeke to gasp. She held the kiss for a few seconds, letting Troy get over to his shock.

Taylor checked her watch, 20 seconds had passed by already, and she knew Troy wasn't going to hold on any longer.

Gabriella held the kiss, and waited. She was liking this, but she also knew that Troy would want more.

"31 seconds." Taylor said out loud. No one paid attention to her, besides Gabriella.

Gabriella counted the seconds after what Taylor had said, Troy wanted entrance, but after that Gabriella broke away, smirking. She sat back down next to Taylor and Sharpay, and gave them both high fives.

Troy stared at the ceiling in shock. He wanted to go further, but she denied him. They both felt the sparks, but ignored it because Gabriella was focused on the dare, and he was focused on the kiss.

Taylor had told Sharpay to do the same thing, and she did. She waited until Zeke wanted more, and then pulled away. They both felt the spark too.

After Sharpay was done, they left the guys and went back to their room, smirking.

"What just happened there?" Chad asked, the two guys he was talking to were still confused though.

Troy and Zeke shared a glance. "They are getting us back for what you did." Troy replied.


	19. An Old Signal

**Figting For Love**

**Chapter 19- An Old Signal**

The funniest: BlackBeauty613

The longest: HSMLH19

Overal Best Review: xHSMxTorchwooDxHannahMontannAx

This chapter is for you three :)

**Did anyone catch the Kids Choice Awards last night? They were on Nickelodeon. I really liked it, but they didn't do as well as last year on the slime. Orlando Bloom didn't even get 27 tons of slime!**

**This chapter is mainly Troyella, but there will be other couples in different chapters.**

Sleep. Sleep was good for everyone and everything. If you were a person, a dog, a cactus or even a snail, you needed sleep. But of course, anything at anytime could wake you up from sleep.

The seven people downstairs in the basement, and the rest of the of the house, was woken up by a piercing, high pitched scream.

"What the..." Taylor said, throwing the pillow over her head.

Kelsi realized what the scream was and she started to laugh hysterically. So did Sharpay and Gabriella. Taylor soon realized what all of the rucus was about and started to laugh with the rest of her friends.

"Looks...like...the...'princess'... is g...oing...to need...her...royal...bath!" Sharpay stated, as they all rolled on the floor with laughter. They had never laughed this much in their lives since the time that the guys had left them, and the feeling of happiness was a good feeling to them after all of those years.

"I knew she would scream after she stepped off her bed." Kelsi replied, after the fit of giggles died down.

"Yeah, I would usually kill anyone that woke me up from my sleep, but this is an exception. The only thing that I am confused about is how that thing would wake up this early? We usually wake at this time." Sharpay pointed to the clock on the wall that had the time of 8:30 in the morning.

"Yep, Madison sure knows how to react well in a situation like that." Gabriella stated, causing her friends to giggle again.

"Anyways, don't we have a 'challenge' to do today?" Taylor asked.

"And Gabriella should take part in this one since she didn't do the last one." Kelsi added.

They all looked at Kelsi. "How did you know that she didn't do the last challenge?" Sharpay asked.

"Because when I was getting out, I saw you and Taylor and no Gabs. I assumed that she was on a date with her Troy." Kelsi joked.

Gabriella turned a little red. "Yeah, but I ended up throwing creme brulee at him."

"Nice one." Kelsi replied, giving Gabriella a good high-five.

"So..." Sharpay interrupted. "Should we stay here and see how long she screems, or go out and see how she is reacting to the honey?"

The girls smirked. "As much as both of them are so tempting... I think we should go out and see what the rucus is about." Taylor replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Gabriella got up, followed by her friends.

TROY woke up from a girl screaming, very loudly. "What the..." He looked around the room. Since he was still disorganized from just getting up, he still wasn't sure what was going on. "Ugh." He threw himself back on the bed. He was woken up from a great dream, that Gabriella was in too...

There was a knock on his door, a knock that was tapped to the rhythm of his favorite song. "Come in." Troy said. The person on the other side got the key out from under the mat on the floor and entered the room.

"How about we go and see why one of them is screeming." Zeke suggested, walking into the room followed by Chad.

"Yeah." Troy replied, not really caring. "Let's go and find out what they got themselves into."

The three guys walked out of the room. But unfortunetly, with the weather being very hot, the guys only had their shorts on which made most of the girls stare at them. Others looked at them hungrily, others talked to their friends talking about things the guys probably didn't want to hear.

But the warm weather also meant that most of the girls were wearing skimpy things that the guys made disgusted faces at, other than Chad. The girls tried to get near the guys as they made their way to the screaming.

By now, all of the girls in the mansion, which was 26 girls, and the three guys were all crowded around the hallway where the screaming was being heard.

Four girls in the crowd pushed their way through, making sure that they would hurt if they didn't get through. Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi was now at the front of the crowd along with Troy, Zeke, and Chad.

"What happened here?" Zeke asked, seeing all of the honey all over the girl and the floor.

Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi were trying their hardest not to laugh at Madison's appearence. The girl looked like she was attacked by a bunch of honey bees.

"UGH! WHEN I WOKE UP THERE WAS HONEY ALL OVER THE FLOOR!" Madison cried out, getting red with anger. You could literally see the devil horns and the smoke steaming out of her ears.

"Ok ok, umm just calm down." Chad replied, trying to handle the situation. "How about you just get cleaned up and the janitors and maids will just clean this up."

Madison took that into consideration, but she really wanted to know who did that to her. She caught the laughing from four girls in the front, and fumed. She realized that they were the ones that did that to her, and she knew how to get them back. She thought that Troy was the cutest, so she decided to take her anger out on that Gabriella girl.

"Fine, but can I talk to Troy?" Madison replied in an cute little, 'innocent' voice.

Troy looked at his friends and they nodded in response, thinking that it was ok to go up to her. He cleared his throat and took a step foward, "Umm, yeah?"

Madison took her chance. Since Troy Bolton wasn't wearing his shirt, his six pack was showing and all of the girls were staring. She smirked and walked up to him. She lifted a finger and touched him at the top of his chest and traced a line down. "You are very handsome." She said in a flirtatious voice.

Troy gulped, and looked at his friends. The girls around them looked at Madison, jealousy evident in their eyes. Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor looked at Gabriella, to see if she was affected in anyway. She was, she just didn't show it. Madison picked up her finger and did it again, causing Troy to stiffen up. Madison smirked and realize this was her time to get even.

She noticed Troy wouldn't move, and she pulled her hand to her side. She came even closer, and started to lean in to give him a kiss. Chad and Zeke were about to move and get the girl off of their friend, but someone else made their move first.

"Excuss me miss Barbie, but I really don't think he would enjoy that." A girl said, stepping foward, causing everyone to gasp, even Troy.

"Excuss me? What do you know about him? And I can do this all I want." Madison asked, pulling Troy in for a kiss. Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi, gagged in disgust. The other girls around them gasped, and Zeke and Chad pulled up their fists.

Troy pushed Madison away, and she cackled like a witch. Troy wiped his mouth and spit on the floor.

"I really don't think he likes that." The girl replied, stepping up to Troy.

"And how do you know that?" Madison replied, determined to win the argument.

The girl stepped inbetween Madison and Troy, looking at both of them. She turned to Madison. "Because if he actually liked it, he would be the one kissing you, not you the one forcing him." Gabriella stated.

"Uh huh." Madison replied, ticked. "So your saying that he would rather kiss you than moi."

"Anyone would." Gabriella replied.

Madison snickered. "Then show everyone in this room right now, including the producers and camera men. And you know I am not joking because I am still standing here covered in honey."

"Fine." Gabriella replied, in the same attitude as Madison. Gabriella indicated Troy by tapping four times on her thigh to let him know what to do.

Troy smirked and realized what Gabriella was trying to do. They used that signal so many times in high school for reasons. He looked softly into her eyes and kissed her, infront of the 50 so people cramped in that hallway in that moment. Everyone had gasped all at that moment, and that gasp put together was louder than Madison's screem.


	20. Today's Challenge

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 20- **** Today's Challenge**

The funniest: supasinga17

The longest: GEorGouSsBAbii

Overal Best Review: GEorGouSsBAbii

This chapter is dedicated to you guys.

**Oh yeah, 20 chapters so far... I may be having another story out soon :). Well, I think this story might actually have more reviews than I Can Wait when it reaches 28 chapters (The same amount of chapters as I Can Wait). **

**Also, I am having thoughts about co-writing a story, but I have no one, so if you are interested, pm me. The only thing I don't know how to do with co-writing is how you send the chapter to the other person.**

It was a week since the incident with Madison, and let's just say that everything was going good for the girls. They had jealous looks from all the other female creatures in the house, and they literally got whatever they wanted from the guys. They should have just called off the show, because the only girls that really got the guys attention were those four, and a few others because of Chad. But the show was highly watched because of the catfights between whatever of the girls were left.

There was only twelve girls left in the house, which meant that there was only less than a week until they announced the winners. Each of the girls were competitive than ever, and you could tell which groups and friends that they had in the house.

Of course, Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi were the most recognized group of friends in the household. They literally controlled the guys. But Chad still didn't apologize to Taylor, so things were still edgy around each of the groups.

Three girls, Madison, Chloe and Samantha were also there own little group. They were closest to the other girls because they were barbie hot, and really stupid, but that is why this was called reality t.v. They made the show a little interesting, and made sure that there was at least one argument in the household a day.

The other four girls didn't really care. Nikki, Andrea, Anne, and Cathy, really didn't care what was happening in the household. Sure, they were hear to be on t.v and to win the hearts of the guys, but they really saw how much sparks they had with some of the other competitors on this show.

"I really think that those four girls like grew up with them." Nikki stated, pointing a manicured fingure at Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor. The other three girls around her nodded.

"I agree with you. It seems like it, and they always whisper and stuff." Andrea added.

Of course, only on the inside was how some of these girls felt, not all of them were as nice as they seemed. These other four girls also had secrets of the their own to break anyone into a fight in the house.

"Hi ladies." Chad said, his hair moving up and down as he walked into the kitchen for the morning breakfast. He went up to the girl Samantha, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Taylor looked away, while Sharpay curled her hand into a fist. The other girls around them just rolled their eyes.

_I really hope he has his grave pre-dug for him._ Gabriella thought, seeing Tay's look and Sharpay's clenched fist. She sighed and poked at her morning breakfast.

"I didn't know that Danforth could wake up this early." Sharpay stated, looking at the time on the wall. "It is only 10:30." Kelsi giggled, and Taylor had a small smile on her lips from Sharpay's comment.

Chad stayed as far away as possible from the girls. He sat on the other side of the table and chewed on his banana boringly. He had to wait until everyone was up before they were given the real breakfast.

"So what is the challenge today?" Samantha said flirtatiousl, batting her eyelashes at Chad. Kelsi pretended to barf and Sharpay gave Chad a harsh Ice Queen glare. Taylor smirked at how Chad acted, he turned away once he caught their glares. Gabriella just faked cough at how that girl was being.

"That is not avaliable to you girls yet." Zeke replied, walking into the kitchen.

Samantha looked at Madison and Chloe and dropped her mouth. "That-" Samantha whispered.

"Hey Zeke, what are the challenges today?" Sharpay asked, putting on a smile. Zeke turned to look at her, and he tried to hold in the answer, but he couldnt.

"It-" Zeke started, but he was quickly cut off. Samantha's mouth dropped even further, along with the other girls in the room. Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi just smirked.

"Weak." Troy stated, also entering the room. Chad rolled his eyes and took another bite of his banana, and they were finally served breakfast.

As Zeke was served his meal, he looked at his friend. "Oh don't you even start Troy."

"Listen to Zeke dude, you would crack under a certain someone we know." Chad added.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella, and Kelsi smirked. "Let's see how he is going to talk his way out of this one." Taylor whispered to her friends.

"Blah blah bright one, eat your food." Troy said, as Chad took a bite of his bacon. "Good boy."

Everyone sitting around the table bursted out laughing. Taylor couldn't resist laughing at that, and Sharpay, Gabriella, and Kelsi were cracking up. Samantha started to blush because she was dating the stupid one.

Chad was getting humiliated by his best friend. He looked around the room, even the chef was laughing. "Yeah yeah, eat your breakfast girls." They all rolled their eyes at him.

Breakfast continued with conversations around the table. Every so often there was a snide remark about one of the guys that were brought up that caused everyone to laugh. About a half an hour later, almost everyone was finished with their first meal of the day.

"So you girls are all probably wondering what today's competition is." Chad started. Samantha smirked at him, and Taylor just stared at him. Although Chad didn't want to admit it, Taylor meant way more to him that other freak of a creature.

"Just spit it out." Kelsi replied.

"Well, today there isn't a competition." Troy added. "Except, you all have to clean your rooms out." All the girls looked at them like they were crazy.

"Oh you have to be kidding me, why?" Madison asked, annoyed.

"She is probably use to everything cleaned up because of her spells." Sharpay stated, causing Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi to laugh. Madison just turned to glare at them.

"We as in all three of us, will be searching your rooms to see what you keep in there. It will help us get to know each of you a little more personally and we kinda get an idea what you would keep in you rooms at home." Zeke explained.

"We all know what they are going to find in the barbie's room." Taylor commented.

"And we all know that you three would be in the rooms while they were 'checking' them." Madison replied, using air quotes. Her and her little posse were smirking.

"Would we?" Gabriella responded. "I don't know, you answer that question, Madison."

The guys just watched the bickering between the girls, and it was very amusing. Troy started to go off into his own the little world, day dreaming. Chad and Zeke caught the far away look in his eyes and started to laugh. "You better not be thinking what we think you are." Chad remarked, hitting him on the shoulder.

Troy snapped out of it. "Ow. Geez, that hurt."

He was thinking about last week and about Gabriella using the signal. They hadn't used that signal six years, since high school.

_Flashback_

_The school's hallways were crowded with rushing kids trying to get to their lockers so they wouldn't be late to get home. One kid though was waiting for someone, leaning on the statue of their mascot._

_"Hello." He greeted, seeing the person he was waiting for._

_"Go away Josh, I already told you I am dating Troy."_

_"I doubt you are. I'll believe it when I see it." The boy grabbed onto Gabriella's wrist. She yanked away._

_"Don't you try it Fredrick." She hissed._

_"Oh so you are going to kick me like you did at the Evan's party?" He spat back._

_"Noo..." Gabriella replied, trailing off. She searched the crowed, looking for her friend. She saw him, and he was looking at her, waiting for something. She tapped her fingers on her jeans four times, and Troy walked up to her, pulling her into a kiss. Josh just became wide-eyed. _

_"Hey." Troy greeted, looking at Gabriella. He turned, "Fredrick." _

_"Bolton." He spat back._

_"Let's go, we have to meet them at Lava Springs." Troy said, taking her hand._

_"Ok." Gabriella replied._

_"See you around Fredrick." Troy stated, and they walked off._

_End of Flashback_

Josh had been bothering Gabriella, so they had come up with this signal to get Josh off of her back, and it amazingly worked. He looked around the room to see that none of the girls were there.

"Looks like they already began cleaning." Zeke stated.


	21. Room Search Part One

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 21- Room Search Part One**

The funniest: ma531419

The longest: HSMLH19 and unknownbyhim22

Overal Best Review: xHSMxTorchwooDxHannahMontannAx

This chapter is dedicated to you peoples.

**Ok this story is slowly ending, but there are still a good more chapters left. Please review!**

**Also, new poll out. Please take it!**

**Challenge: If anyone can tell me where I might have gotten this room check idea from, i'll read a story/one-shot of theirs and review! Hint: Zac Efron ; )**

The boys turned down the hallway, holding their equipment with them. Inside their little backpacks were gloves, a water bottle, and hand sanatizer. Nothing really important. The girls were kicked out of the house today and they had to go to the beach and look around and just have fun. "So, you two ready to go and check the rooms?" Chad questioned, his thumbs up. He faked smiled and looked at the two of his friends, they just looked at eachother and raised their eyebrows.

"Oh please, do not do that ever again." Troy said, advancing down the silent hallway. They were heading in the left wing upstairs, which was the rooms of Andrea, Nikki, Anne, and Cathy. So far those girls were semi-normal, but they were going to find out if they were date-worthy.

"So whose room are we going to check first? I say Cathy." Zeke suggested, pointing at the first door they had come across.

Chad looked at the door and twisted the knob. "Come on."

They opened the door to a kind of messy room. You could see the floor, but the bed wasn't made and there were things cluttered on the desk that they were each given. It looked like a cellphone, an ipod and some other random items. "Ok so you guys check there, i'm going to check the desk." Troy said, walking over to the cluttered desk.

Zeke went over to check on the other small desk next to the bed and Chad looked under the bed. Troy went to the desk and pulled out the chair. He sat down on the chair and looked at the mess in front of him. There was a cellphone, and ipod, some wrapped candies, a pack of gum, a few sticky notes here and there, and a comb. He picked up one of the sticky notes, it read _Foil M's plan_. "Hey guys, look what I found." Troy said, motioning them over.

Zeke and Chad came over to Troy and he held up the sticky notes. There eyes scanned the small piece of paper. "What the heck do you think this means?" Zeke questioned.

"And who do you guys M is?" Chad added.

Troy looked at them and shrugged. "Who knows, but listen if you hear them talking about it. Let's search some more."

"But what is this?" Chad asked.

"I don't know, but remember this doesn't concern us so just move on." Zeke said, walking back to where he was.

Chad looked at the two and went back to searching. He looked under the bed, and he found something under the bed. "Aww, look it's a gerbil." He said, pulling out the cage.

"Aww, it's cute. But don't take the animal out." Troy stated, looking at it.

The little rodent was running on the wheel, staring at the three young me with brown eyes. It then ran over to it's food pile and started chewing on a piece of dried corn.

"Ok, time to put him back." Chad said, putting the animal back under the bed.

Zeke looked at him. "How do you know that it is a boy?"

"I have no idea." Chad replied.

Troy and Zeke just rolled their eyes and continued searching. After a good few minutes, they all got up. "I think that we are done searching for this room. Nothing uncommon." Troy said, walking out the door.

"Or weird." Chad added.

"Who's room next?" Zeke asked. They came out and across the hall was Nikki's room. "Lets go in."

KELSI stared longingly at the sand. Although she loved seeing her friends again, she did miss her home back in Alberquerque. She missed her three year old baby girl and her loving husband. But she held her head up high, it was only a week left and she wouldn't know how long she would see her friends again.

"So, you miss them don't you." She heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around to see her friend.

"Thanks Gabs for scaring me." Kelsi replied as they both giggled. Sharpay and Taylor came up to the two also, and they all sat down on the coarse sand.

"Aw, I have to see your little girl. She probably looks just like the both of you." Sharpay added.

Kelsi smiled. "Oh yeah, after this you three are definatly coming to stay with us. We only have one guest bedroom but we'll make room."

The girls all laughed. "Yeah know." Taylor said, interrupting their laughter. "I miss this. I miss having comversations like we used too."

They all nodded. "I agree. It has been so long, and all of us didn't even keep in touch. All ten of us too. I mean look, the three guys went their way. Us three here went our way. You," Gabriella explained, pointing to Kelsi. "stayed in New Mexico and ended up marrying Jase. Ryan's on broadway and Martha is somewhere dancing."

"Why did things have to change?" Sharpay asked, causing all of them to look at her. "We were all such great friends back then and then bang! All of us just went our own ways. Why did that have to happen?"

They all exchanged looks. "I don't know but it's called life." Kelsi replied.

CHAD nodded his head as they exited that hallway. They had checked Andrea's, Nikki's, Anne's and Cathy's room, and they didn't find anything interesting. Nothing but phones, ipods, books, and candy. That wasn't weird. The guys were looking for something that would shock everyone else. "This sucs, none of them have anything interesting in their room." Chad complained, looking at his friends.

"Yeah well, at least the're normal. I don't know about the three girls that we are about to check right now, I doubt they will be even close to crazy." Zeke replied.

"Well we can take an easy way out and check Madison's room first, or just leave it for last." Troy said, looking at the door.

Zeke and Chad stared at him confused. "But the sign on the door says Chloe." Chad pointed out, pointing to the metal name plate on the door.

Zeke looked from the name plate to the floor and sniffed. "Nope this is Madison's room because it stills smells like honey."

They stood there for a second. "Hey your right!" Chad replied.

"Well, lets just get this over with, c'mon." Troy stated, twisting the knob.

The three of them didn't know how bad the room would be...


	22. Room Search Part Two

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 22- Room Search Part Two**

**This chapter is dedcated to **unknownbyhim22**! She got the right answer to where I got my idea for this part of the story from. **Zac Efron on Room Raiders **gave me the idea to put this into my story.**

**Also, if you haven't checked out **Fight Fire With Fun**, please check it out! Battle of the wits of the guys and girls :)**

"Oh," Troy started.

"My," Zeke added.

"Flippin'," Chad said.

"Gosh." They ended in unison, staring at the so-called room in front of them. They had opened up the door, and they were instantly met with the real Madison. The only thing in the room that the guys had actually told them it was Madison's room was the honey stain in the middle of the floor. The rest was history... if everything in her room could fit into that history book.

"Geez woman, have you ever heard of a closet?" Zeke asked, as he took a step over the random items that laid on the floor. The carpet of the room couldn't be seen.

"Or cabinets?" Troy added, following his brave friend.

"Are you flippin' crazy?" Chad questioned, looking at his friends like they really were crazy. "I wouldn't go in this room if my life depended on it, and I am certainly not going in now! It looks like a pig pen...actually the pig is cleaner!"

Zeke sighed and looked around the place. "Ok so one, pigs are actually clean animals. Two, your life might depend on this. We search for ten minutes and get out, ok?"

"I go with Zeke, a few minutes even if this place looks disgusting," Troy added.

Chad looked around the room. There were so many items on the floor, it made his room look like he paid a maid to clean it. "Fine. Ten minutes, but after that we are out."

"Ok, so then get searching." Troy replied, picking up a dinky skirt and throwing them to the side.

"TEN bucks that the guys will barf when they search the devil's room," Gabriella stated, looking at her friends while holding back a laugh.

"If I take that bet, I am going to be on your side because I almost did that when I opened up her door," Kelsi replied, laughing.

The wind had died down and the sun shown brightly through the blue sky. The ocean's waves hit again and again, causing a calming sound of the ocean. It smelt like sea salt, and the day couldn't have gotten any brighter.

"I feel so sorry for them then," Sharpay added. "I can just imagine them stepping over things and running out of the room. It would be a great laugh."

"Yep, I agree with that one," Taylor said.

The girls sat there on the sand, munching on chocolate chip cookies and just watching the ocean. "These are good, but not as good as Zeke's," Sharpay commented, looking at the cookie.

"Now I think all of us agrees with you on that," Gabriella replied getting nods from her friends.

"EW, this girl needs to clean up. I really do not want to see girls panties laying in front of me on the floor," Zeke stated, turning the other way while sheilding his eyes. Troy made sure he didn't turn his head, and he continued to search.

"It's like she wanted the room to be like this." Chad stated. He looked around the room to see how things were put and left, and there was some kind of pattern.

Troy and Zeke looked around too. Troy stared wide-eyed at Chad. "I think for once you are right and that is what scares me."

"Are we in some parralel universe?" Zeke asked, getting a laugh from Troy.

"Hey!" Chad protested. "I can be smart sometimes! I do have my moments."

"Yes but this time your moment might be helpful," Troy replied.

"Look," Chad replied, poiting around the room. "The clothes and other stuff are set up around the room. And the things on the desk are set up around the room too." The guys looked around the room, looking for the pattern that Chad was trying to tell them.

They walked over to the other side of the room. Chad was right... amazingly, like falling off the eiffel tower into traffic and living, amazing. Madison had put her clothes, very skimpy ones, at places where they would mostly check. The instant the walked in, the two sides of the room, under her bed and the on the tables. Talk about a major barf fest.

"Ewww, to think what her mind was thinking at that time," Zeke stated, making a disgusted look on his face. "Let's get out of here, I really do not care to see what the girls wears."

Before Zeke even finished his sentence, the three of them were out of there in a heartbeat.

THE girls watched the other girls in the water and on the sand sun bathing. Most of the girls just sat there, staring into the sky. They probably thought about what was going on back at the house.

"Look at the devil, she is eating her precious protein bar," Kelsi said with disgust. "How can you just eat those things, they are nasty."

"I agree with you on that, they are nasty," Gabriella replied. "Oh well, she needs it anyways, all she is is skin and bone."

"Oh I have an idea," Sharpay interupted. All of them turned to her.

"What? Of course you always have an idea, your you." Taylor replied.

"It has to do with her, protein bars and real food," Sharpay said, smirking. The girls instantly caught onto her plan, looks like Madison will once again be screaming.


	23. Taylor's Room

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 23- Taylor's Room**

The longest: helacutie625

Overal Best Review: unknownbyhim22

This chapter is dedicated to you peoples.

**The story that I am co-writing with **MusicsEverythingHSM **is pretty good, so check it out if you are bored.**

**Also, this is more of a Chaylor chapter.**

**Oh yeah, **HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3: SENIOR YEAR **has started filming.**

The boys stood inside Taylor's room, just entering. They had just checked Kelsi's room, and it had the usual stuff she would bring. The only thing different was the pictures of Jason and her daughter all over the table. Chad shut the door behind them and stared along with his friends, at the room of the girl that they had been friends with for their whole lives. Even though it wasn't her room in real life, it was a room that she had made comfortable to herself by hanging things up and leaving things around the room to make it feel comfy.

"Hmmm, she didn't change a bit," Chad commented, taking a few steps foward. "Same things, but different pictures. I think the only thing that has changed about Tay is that she is a model now, I wonder what happened to their dreams."

Zeke and Troy exchanged glances with Chad. They all knew the answer-or they at least guessed, and they knew that it had to do with them. They didn't want to speak about it and it looked like they had good jobs they enjoyed anyway. "They are models now aren't they?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah," Troy replied. "They are in magazines and stuff. No wonder why half of the basketball team looks at those fashion magazines, just for the girls."

"I get it now, but it sucs because they are looking at the girls we love. And Chad admit it, you still love Taylor, Troy and I won't take no as an answer," Zeke stated, casting a look at Chad.

Troy turned his head and let his gaze rest on his bushy-haired friend. "Admit it, you know we are right. We saw the look in your eyes when she appeared in the seat next to Sharpay. We all know it, even the girls."

Chad sighed and hung his head down, gazing at the floor. He knew deep inside of himself their was an answer, but confusion and overwhelmingness took over him, causing him to regret. Did he really love Taylor? Or did she just fill the emptiness in him? Either way, Taylor had a special spot in his heart for a reason, but he still couldn't find out. "I don't know guys. I don't know. I feel helpless because they never forgave us and does that really give us hope? And I met another girl and she is really sweet and nice, and I like her," Chad replied, looking his friends in the eyes.

"Well, at least we got you to say something, buddy," Zeke replied, patting his friend on the back. "You already made a big mistake by turning her away, and it is going to take a lot to get her back."

"Maybe you could take some of the items or things in her room... not literally take them, remember them. You can use some of them to win her back," Troy suggested, looking at the table.

Chad looked around the room, taking in everything in a moment. He took a deep breath and smelled the unique strawberries and bananas that Taylor always smelled like. He liked this room, everything was so calming and reminded him of her. "Yeah so I guess we should start searching."

"You should also think. Is she the right girl for you?" Troy added.

"She probably is," Zeke replied.

"THREE," Taylor stated.

"Two," Kelsi added.

"One," Gabriella said.

"Now," Sharpay ended. Their focus was on the girl that they dispised. Sharpay wouldn't be calling her a girl, she would have simply said bimbo, but the word used with the girl is demon. The demon that they were staring at had just screeched very loudly and high-pitched and caused the two girls sitting next to her to cover their ears. She had also managed to scare away all of the seagulls around them.

"Who the heck put this where my protein bar!? Everyone knows I cannot eat this crap!" Madison screamed, spitting out the Quaker Oatmeal bar that Sharpay had replaced with her nasty protein bar.

From far away on the other side of the beach, Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi, cracked up. They were all laying down, so they had to sit up to breath regularly since laughing took up most of the air. Madison was up, frantically looking for her precious protein bar that she somehow 'lost'.

"Haha, maybe we should change her vitamin water with kool aid," Gabriella suggested, still laughing.

Taylor laughed, looking at Madison running up and down the sand. "We should, and make sure that one of those seagulls attacks her too."

"That would be even funnier than this," Kelsi added, pointing to where Madison was still looking for her bar.

"She looks like the energizer bunny on crack. How the heck do you get that upset over a flippin' protein bar? I mean all it is is crap anyways," Sharpay stated.

"Who knows, but remember that she is Madison," Taylor replied.

"Don't you mean the devil's little helper?" Gabriella asked, in a fake inoccent voice.

They all laughed. "Yeah right," Kelsi replied.

CHAD dug under all of the various items under his friend's bed. He found a binder and took it out from under the bed, where it had been sitting for a week and so, collecting dust. "Hey, what's this?"

Zeke and Troy turned to look at him. "It looks like some kind of scrap book or something like it anyways. You know that Taylor always loved scrapbooking, her and Kelsi did it sometimes on the weekends," Zeke replied, looking at the binder.

The two of them came over to Chad and they all took a seat on the bed, flipping to the first page of the book. The big white letters read, 'Senior Memories'.

"She made this during senior year. We all looked so happy, and so young. Look how that all changed," Troy commented, looking through the pictures and comments in the book.

Picture after picture came, along side with a quote from one of them or a statement from the girls. They had reached a picture of them at the country club, having their day out. They spoiled themselves in the arcade, and hung out by the pool. This picture was all ten of them-Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan and Martha, all in a group hug in the middle of the pool. It was a nice picture to see for a change, and it brought back so many memories.

"I remember this one. Then after the girls tricked us by saying that the pool would be cool if it was a giant back, and they poured about a gallon of blueberry scented bubble bath into the pool. It was hilarious, their were bubbles everywhere," Chad said with a smirk.

They flipped the page, and picture of Zeke and Sharpay eating creme brulee occupied the page. Next to the picture was Sharpay's handwriting in pink pen it read, 'Kiss the chef, I know I would.' Zeke laughed at her comment.

A picture of Chad and Taylor sitting at the cafeteria table feeding eachother a fry, occupied the other page. Chad smiled, that was the day that she had agreed to become his girlfriend. These pictures brang back memories, good and bad ones, but either way they were all enjoyed because they did things together as friends. At that moment he realized the truth about his feelings for Taylor, and he just noticed that they would never change.


	24. Oh Crap

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 24- Oh Crap**

The funniest: Chaylorlovr58

The longest: CannonGirlXxX

Overal Best Review: CannonGirlXxX

This chapter is dedicated to you peoples.

**Yeah, nothing new. But yeah, I am trying to update, but I just can't always update everytime. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**Hey, I wrote a Jelsi one-shot so please check it out if you want to!**

**Also! The story is getting a bit boring I know that, but the next chapter will have something in it, I promise! If you want you can start thinking of ideas after the last statement in this chapter.**

Color. Clothes. Makeup. Yep, this was Sharpay's room for sure. They had walked into the room seconds ago, and they weren't sure if it was Sharpay's room. Yeah, there was pink and clothes everywhere, but her style had changed.

"Are those jeans?" Troy asked, staring at the pair of pants flung over a chair.

"And is that black?" Chad added.

"And is this Sharpay's room?" Zeke ended.

They looked around. The walls were the usual white, what all of the other rooms were painted. There were picture frames on the table and stuff that Sharpay had always carried. Her clothes were on her bed and slung over the chair that you used for the desk. Even though they were models, Sharpay didn't have her old clothes anymore. No more gold pants, or over diamond shirts. No more of over dressyness. Just Sharpay and her designer clothes now.

"She dressed differently," Chad observed.

"You think?" Troy and Zeke replied.

"What the heck happened?" Zeke asked, looking around the room, taking steps foward. He picked up her pair of jeans on the chair. He picked them up, "jeans?"

"Yeah," Troy replied, looking at the pair.

"What the heck happened to the ice queen? It looks like someone took over and threw Sharpay into the garbage dump behind the school, leaving her to rot," Chad stated. Zeke shot him a glare.

"How graceful of a thought," Zeke replied.

"It's Chad who is saying them," Troy pointed out. Zeke rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I don't know if we should look. We don't know where the real Sharpay has gone and I think something in this room took her from herself. I mean, where the heck is all of the pink? Isn't that what we were waiting for. Sure we may not like the color..." Zeke blabbed.

"Man, stop it. Your going on and on again," Chad replied, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Sorry."

"Well, I guess we should start, we still have Brie's room," Troy stated, walking towards the dresser.

Chad raised his eyebrow and grinned. "Someone's in a hurry."

"Shut it, at least I made the right decision." His statement shut Chad up instantly. The boys started around the room, looking for evidence that the Ice Queen was still living in what Sharpay was today.

The guys looked around a little bit, searching under the bed to find magazines. They looked at the pictures hanging on the mirror. One was of herself. One with Gabriella and Taylor. One with Gabriella. One with Taylor. And then one just of Gabriella and Taylor.

Zeke looked at the pictures. They were smiling on the outside, but you could see the sorrow in their eyes. All caused by them...

"Woah! I didn't know that Sharpay still had her Playstation 2!" Chad exclaimed, running over to it and holding one of the controlers.

"Isn't that thing like seven years old?" Troy asked.

Zeke took one last look at the pictures and walked back over to his two friends. "It might be. But knowing Sharpay, she could buy herself a new one even if they don't sell them anymore."

"That is something that is probably true," Chad replied.

"I guess Sharpay didn't change that drastically," Troy stated, grinning.

Zeke glanced at the pictures, feeling sad. "Not on the outside."

"OK sitting here is kinda boring," Sharpay stated, staring out to the crashing ocean waves.

"What do you think? They sent us to a beach while they check rooms and blah blah," Kelsi replied. "I think they could have done a better job of sending us somewhere. I highly doubt that the veiwers actually enjoy catfights on a beach."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "When it is the world's most stupidest bimbo, then I guess it kinda is amusing. Think about it, watching Madison freak out is hilarious."

"I agree with Gabriella. But a beach is just... ugh," Taylor said. "They could have sent us to a spa or something, it would be even more funny to see her in an avocado mask."

"Yeah, attack of the bimbos. That would be a great movie name," Gabriella added. She grinned, the rest of them giggled.

"When do you guys think that they will be done? There is only twelve rooms, how hard is it to look?" Kelsi asked.

"You, know they are guys. And they are searching girls rooms, I think they are curious. I mean if we had a guys room to search through, we would search through it to see what the guy likes," Sharpay stated. "It's been like 3 hours, and that is really a long time though. What are they doing? Using everyone's showers?"

The girls giggled at Sharpay's statement. "From the time they are spending, probably. We never know do we?" Taylor asked.

The friends talked some more, making things up for why the guys are taking so much time, and more things to diss Madison and her little robots. Somehow they got onto the topic to what they had brought with them.

"What did you guys bring here with you so it felt more like home?" Kelsi asked. "I brought pictures of Lindsay and Jase. They are back in the room if you want to look at them."

"Cool, I want to see some of them," Gabriella replied.

"Same here," Sharpay and Taylor added at the same time.

"I brought a scrapbook from when we were all in high school, its really nice," Taylor replied.

Kelsi had a smile on her face. "You mean the one me and you made?"

"Yep."

"I brought my sing it game. We still love to play that," Sharpay added. "I have almost the whole collection of all the games, even that _High School Musical _one."

"I don't think I brought anything," Gabriella said. She started to think what she did bring.

"You didn't bring anything when we were packing remember?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah I don't think you brought anything either. I mean you left your teddy bear at home right?" Sharpay added.

Gabriella was still thinking what the heck she brang. Then she realized it. Her mouth dropped, and her eyes got wide. "Oh crap. I brought Troy's jersey."

The girls went wide eyed, and mouths dropped. This was going to be one crazy way to get it back.


	25. Sneaking In

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 25- Sneaking In**

The funniest: unknownbyhim22

The longest: GEorGouSsBAbii

Overal Best Review: xThatLuckyDuckyx

This well-waited chapter is dedicated to you three.

**23 reviews last chapter! That is amazing! I think that is the most I have ever gotten for a chapter. You guys keep reviewing like that and I will be very very happy!**

**Also, I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter this whole week! So here you go!**

Because they were on the beach, all of the seagulls flew away from Gabriella's little outbreak. She was circling a four feet circle around her friends, freaking out. "Crap crap crap crap. I have to get that back before he sees!"

"We can get it back," Sharpay suggested. "We are a five minute walk to the house, we can somehow get into the house without them seeing. You can go and grab it, and then I don't know... we can like burn it."

Gabriella's eyes went wide. "Burn it! You can't do that, we will just make sure they don't see it!"

"Where is it?" Kelsi asked.

"In my bag... and my bag is open!" Gabriella groaned. "Even better!" She sat down in defeat, sulking. She wasn't crying, and she wouldn't, but she knew that this wasn't good if they found it in her room. The show would skyrocket again, and the questions would be asked.

"We could just go back to the house, sneaking around the cameras. Right now they are faced at Madison on the other side of the beach. We walk away unseen, go back to the house and grab it before they check your room," Taylor explained, glacing at the camera men facing Madison and her posse.

Gabriella looked around, finding a break in the trees. "There, we could go through there."

"Perfect, and all of us is going. I am not staying behind," Kelsi stated.

"I don't want you to stay behind. All of us are going because I am going to need all the help I can get, we can distract them without us even being seen," Gabriella replied.

"Leave our stuff here. To them it will look like we just went on a walk or something, so they won't worry. I doubt they will think that we went back to the house," Taylor stated.

"Ready?" Sharpay asked. They replied by nodding their heads once, and they looked around making sure that no one was looking. "Go."

They made a run for the break in the trees. They ran through trees, plants and sometimes animals. After a few minutes of dodging branches, they finally got sight of the house.

"There, I see it," Kelsi said, pointing to the mansion.

They could now see the outside white paint, and the peach-colored door in front of the swimming pool and patio. They went through the door, making not a sound but their ragged breathing from running.

The second the got inside, Sharpay shut the door, slowly not making a sound. They froze. They could here someone upstairs. "We have to be very quiet," Gabriella whispered close to their ears. They nodded their heads.

"What should we do?" Kelsi asked, quietly. They were still frozen against that side of the house where they had just entered through the door. They were planning on moving they just didn't know where.

They looked around the deserted kitchen. There was noone there, and no sound was heard other than the ruffling of the guys searching upstairs for various items. It was really easy to make one wrong step for them to come down the stairs. They also had to watch for the camera men, they weren't the only ones in the house.

Sharpay's eye caught something. There were two stairways in the mansion, one leading up and one leading down. There rooms were downstairs, and so were the guys. What they didn't know was that there were three stairways that led into each of the guys rooms, like a secret passage. So there wasn't just two stairways after all. "Guys look, behind that door that is kinda concealed. The one next to the fridge."

Sharpay pointed to a kinda concealed door that was coated with yellow paint just like the walls. You didn't notice it if you just glanced, but if you really looked you could tell that that was a door that led to something. "See there, it's trying to blend in. I think that it might lead to one of the guys rooms, or maybe all of them."

Taylor thought about it for a moment. It was reasonable for Sharpay to think that, and they could take the chance. "I think your right, lets go."

They carefully walked along the tiled floor reached the door. There wasn't really a handle, just a piece of the door that was cut out so you could put your hand there and pull. They opened to be met with a dark hallway leading down the stairs.

"Ok," Kelsi stated, looking down the lightless hole. "Who wants to go first?"

TROY looked around Sharpay's room. He was kinda getting bored because Sharpay's stuff wasn't really different or unique and she certainly wasn't one of the freaky girls like Madison. They just stayed there because it was Zeke. You know Zeke and Sharpay.

"I wonder if we could find anything that she actually brought from home. Taylor brought a scrapbook, Gabriella probably brought something, and Kelsi brought pictures," Chad said.

"We did find something, the pictures on the mirror remember?" Zeke replied, looking at the pictures once again. He couldn't get over that fact that the pain in their eyes were caused by them, and it was breaking his heart.

"Oh, yeah."

Troy stared at the pictures, staring at Gabriella's face. She was pretty, very pretty. And all the other feelings he couldn't describe was welling inside him. How the heck could all of them just leave like that? "Do you guys want to go check Brie's room now?"

Zeke looked around, getting a final look, and then sighed. "Sure let's go."

They headed their way to the door to exit when they heard something. It was a light walking noise, and it sounded like people where in the house, other than the directors and camera men.

"What the heck is that?" Troy asked.

They listened more carefully, and the walking had become quieter and they could barely hear it.

"Yeah what the heck? Who is walking in here?" Zeke added, looking around.

Chad thought for a few moments, "ghosts?"


	26. A Room

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 26- A Room**

The funniest: ma531419

The longest: xThatLuckyDuckyx

Overal Best Review: ma531419

This chapter is dedicated to you three.

**So this story is at 360 reviews. Can we try to make it to 400 this chapter?! I am asking everyone that reads this story to please review this chapter becuase I really love reading what you have to say. **

**Even if this is the worst chapter I have ever written, can you please review? ; )**

The girls crept down the hallway, darkness engulfing them. They had made sure that they were about three feet away from eachother so they wouldn't accidently trip and fall on one another. Gabriella had decided to go first since they probably didn't have any time anyways.

"How far are we in?" Sharpay's voice came out of the darkness. Gabriella turned her head to face behind her because Sharpay was behind her, she just didn't know how far behind her.

"I don't know how long we have been walking," Gabriella replied. "I think I we are almost there though."

After the words ran out of her mouth, Gabriella walked into something with a thud. "Ow." Gabriella felt around for something, but with the darkness, she couldn't see anything to grab onto or open. "I think we reached an ending."

Sharpay stopped at that point along with Taylor and Kelsi. It was better not to fall in the darkness in a hallway that led to who knows where.

"Is it really a dead end, or can you just not find the handle?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella frantically searched the wall with her hands again. "Umm, it feels like a wall, possibly a door. But I can't find anything or even the handle, or at least a light switch. The darkness it bugging me."

"Ugh," Kelsi replied. "This sucks, our time is wasting away. Search harder."

It hit Gabriella then. She knew that time was of the priority, but she had just realized how much time she actually had left. "Crap, I never realized that we didn't have as much time as I thought I did. They could already be in my room!"

"Calm down Gabs!" Sharpay said, holding her friends shoulders to make her stop moving. "Find the door handle and then we will do what we can. We need to get out of here first."

Gabriella stopped figeting, and placed both of her hands against the cold wall. She moved her hand down to the right, where the door handle would usually be. She felt something and pulled on it. Light escaped from the cracked that she had created with the door.

"Open the door all the way," Kelsi suggested.

Gabriella pulled the door all the way and they stared, confused. There was one room, and it wasn't big. It had three doors though, each of them probably leading somewhere else. The girls walked into that room, wondering where they were.

"Where the heck are we?" Taylor asked, looking around.

The room was a dull white. It had a sofa, and a mini fridge. This was probably a place where the three guys hung out when they weren't off doing something this show wanted. "Where do you think those doors lead too?" Kelsi questioned, walking towards the middle one.

"Their rooms?" Sharpay repled. She walked over to the mini fridge and opened it. "This is called for." Inside of it were about twelve cans of soda- coke and ginger ale to be specific. There was a small box of pizza in there, with a few chocolate chip cookies.

"What is this place. Add in a t.v and it's an awesome lounge," Gabriella commented, looking around.

"You never know, it probably is for them. They can come here and escape whatever is going on around the house, and no one will find them," Taylor replied.

Gabriella walked to the furthest door to the left and opened it. There was a smal hallway that led right. "Umm, so where do you think one leads too?"

"One of the other guys rooms. Remember that Zeke is on the opposite side, so it would probably lead into his room," Sharapy stated, glancing into the hallway.

"Oh," Kelsi added.

Gabriella went to the other room that was farthest to the right. She opened the door slowly, now knowing whose room she was opening too. She opened it, walking in. Sharpay followed her while Kelsi and Taylor opened the middle door. The sheets were a denim blue, and there was luggage bags in the right corner. There was a cell phone on the desk and a basketball in the corner. "So, whose room would this be?"

Sharpay looked around a little more, looking closely. "I don't know, I think it might be Chad's because of the basketball. But there isn't that many personal items in here so I don't know whose it could be."

Gabriella took a breath and paused. She knew that scent anywhere, even if it had been five years. She shut the door behind Sharpay and walked foward, turning in a circle. "This is Troy's room."

ZEKE whipped his head to the door of Sharpay's room. They had only been in here for about ten minutes, and there was a noise that was bothering them. "Someone's up here."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Of course people are up here, we are. The directors are up here and so are the camera people and crew. We aren't alone in here."

Silence filled the room once again, and Zeke and Troy tuned their ears to here something they weren't suppose too. "Zeke's right. Someone-or somebodies are up here. They aren't the crew because the footsteps are too soft." Chad was about to interrupt, but Troy took care of him. "And no it isn't ghosts."

"Then what would it be?" Chad asked, annoyed that his theory was considered.

"The footsteps are soft," Zeke replied. "So it has to be..."

"The girls," Troy blurted out, staring at the door.


	27. Uh Oh

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 27- Uh Oh**

The funniest: xThatLuckyDuckyx

The longest: xThatLuckyDuckyx

Overal Best Review: Kaci

This chapter is dedicated to you three!

**Only 19 more reviews until 400! I am waiting eagerly to hit that mark! Please please review! **

**Wow, **27850 **hits!! That's amazing!**

**Alison**

Troy sprinted out the door, followed by Zeke and Chad. They were met with the other door on the opposite side and looked both ways. The hallways was quiet now, not a sound. Someone up there must have known that the guys were coming.

"The're up here!" Chad stated, screaming.

"Shut it!" Zeke replied, clamping a hand over his mouth. "Of course someone is up here, we knew it wasn't some ghost you think it was. They know that we found them too."

"Really now? They stopped moving and stopped talking, they obviously can see us now. But we don't know which of them it is. And why the heck would they be here anyways? Unless they wanted to get something that wasn't supposed to be seen," Troy explained, thinking hard.

"True," Chad added. "What would they be looking for anyway? I mean there isn't much that you could need. Everything is there for them, food, toilets, all that stuff."

"Unless they needed something that we couldn't see," Zeke stated.

They all thought for a moment. "But we already checked the rooms, all of them. So what the heck could they need if we obviously didn't find anything that was...unusual," Chad stated, looking back and fourth from Troy and Zeke.

Troy froze. "We haven't checked all of the rooms. We still have Gabriella's to check."

They all realized it then. "There is something in Gabriella's room that the four of them don't want to see. So they came to retrieve it," Zeke said.

They turned right and stared at the door that had the word, 'Gabriella' on it in gold plaque. "We have some searching to do," Troy stated, taking a step towards the door.

GABRIELLA froze when she heard the voices. Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi, also froze once they knew who was talking. Taylor and Kelsi had come into this rooom after realizing what room Gabriella was in. "Crap. Holy crap," Gabriella stated.

They overheard the guys talking and now it was the end of their conversation. They were heading towards Gabriella's room, they could hear the steps on the carpet. "They know we're here," Kelsi stated.

"Duh," Sharpay replied.

"We have to get the jersey! The're checking her room right as we speak! How the heck are we going to get it out now? It's harder now," Taylor said.

"We'll have to distract them, like make noises in this room to make sure that they come here and try to find out what the heck we are doing," Sharpay replied, coming up with a fast plan.

"We'll stay," Kelsi suggested. She motioned to her and Taylor.

"Ok, you two stay in this room and mess things up. Maybe you should go into the farthest room. Me and Gabs we'll go and hid in our rooms along the way to make sure that we aren't seen. This isn't going to be easy, but it was going to be fun."

"Ok, ready set go!" Gabriella stated, as she and Sharpay burst out of the room. The saw Chad's heel walk into Gabriella's room and they started towards the hallway. Behind them, they could hear that Taylor and Kelsi throwing pillows against the wall.

"What the heck is that noise?" They heard Zeke from inside the room that was about fifty feet away.

"Who knows? Do you wanna go check?" Chad's voice echoed.

"Yeah," Zeke replied.

"Crap. He's going to see us," Gabriella stated, eyes getting wide.

"No he won't," Sharpay replied, pulling Gabriella into a room. They were in Kelsi's room and locked the door. They laid down on the floor, looking through the space under the door to see when Zeke would pass by.

Zeke's footsteps echoed through the hallway as they watched his white sneakers pass by them. Gabriella opened the door slightly, to see Zeke open up his door to see what was happening. He walked in and the two of them ran. They were now at Sharpay's room, and across from them is Gabriella's room.

"Great, the're looking really really hard!" Gabriella stated, hitting her head against the door. Sharpay grabbed her before she could hit herself again.

"Hey, don't do that! They can hear you!" Sharpay whispered.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Gabriella said. "How the heck are we going to get them out of there?! They aren't getting out and most likely Zeke found Kelsi and Tay already."

Just then, they heard something. "What the-" Zeke yelled, probably looking at the messed up room. His last word was muffled out by a door slamming against the door.

"What do you think happened?" Chad asked.

"Who knows, but lets go and check out what the heck happened," Troy replied.

The two boys walked out of Gabriella's room and headed down the hallway. "Hah there, we can go now. I'll stay here and be a distraction just incase they come back, your on your own from now on. After all, your the one that packed it," Sharpay stated, giving Gabriella a small smirk.

"Yeah thanks," Gabriella murmured, creaping out of the room.

She crept across the hallway, making sure her sandals wouldn't make a sound on the carpet. She saw Troy and Chad heading towards their rooms, walking quickly. "This sucks," she said to herself, entering her room.

Gabriella ran over to her luggage, looking around the room. The guys had searched the drawers and under the bed. She could tell because none of her stuff was put away just yet, and her things on the desk had been moved. Nothing else was searched just yet, but her bathroom door was open.

The zipper on her suitcase was opened, and you could see the things in there. "Great," she said outloud. She went through her stuff, quickly, pulling out things looking for the jersey.

She heard noises coming from the hallway, Troy and them were coming back. So that meant that she had to hurry. She wondered what they were probably thinking now, it was all to crazy. The noises started to get louder. And she heard the guys voices.

Finally, after a few minutes of searching she pulled out the bright red of the jersey that she had had for five years so far. She grabbed it and gave herself a little cheer. Sharpay seemed like she was knocking her head against the wall now, and she heard the door to Sharpay's room open.

"What the heck Shar?" Zeke's said, outside of the room.

Gabriella ran towards the door, knowing that she was helpless. She had to hide. She knew that she could hide in the bathroom, or even climb out the window... No wait, they were in the basement, no window climbing.

All she knew was that she had to get out of here.

She took a quick step to the right and that was when the door open. She froze, her eyes getting wide.

He froze, eyes going wide, pointing at her. "That-that's my jersey," he stated.


	28. Interruptions

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 28- Interruptions**

**Oh my goodness, I love you guys! I got to 400 reviews, and even more than that! Now I am really really thankful for everyone that reads, and when you guys review, it puts a smile on my face. Thanks!**

**Ok, so the reviews are different today. This chapter is dedicated to **HSMGIRLY**, **troyella.rox**, **Kaci**,** **and **xThatLuckyDuckyx**! There reviews were either, funny, long, or just heart touching! **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh yeah, major HSM3 gossip. Kaycee Stroh (Martha) is engaged! Her boyfriend (Ben) proposed to her two nights ago after they finished the days shooting of HSM3!**

"No it's not."

"Umm, yeah it is."

"Are you sure. It could be different jersey."

"It has number 14 on it and it has the wildcat symbol."

"Darn it," Gabriella murmured, making sure Troy didn't hear her. Chad was now behind Troy, peaking in, seeing what all of the commotion was. He found out and his jaw was dropped farther than her or Troy's put together.

"Brie, why do you have my jersey with you? And why would you keep it all of these years?" Troy asked, looking at it. Gabriella knew what he was thinking. He was thinking 'why would you keep it after we hurt you'?

Gabriella looked around, thinking of a quick excuse. They had to say something because the directors were gonna be back soon, after taking a quick lunch break. "Because I wanted to give it back to you. I knew how much this meant to you, and I knew you would like to see it again," she said quickly, proud of herself because her voice didn't falter.

Troy looked at her, confused for a moment. There was an awkward silence, and then Troy's face softened. "Oh," he replied, looking at the jersey more carefully. He took a step foward, taking a piece of his old jersey in his hand. It was clean and it felt the same. It was so nice, even though it brought back good memories.

"I know this is yours," Gabriella stated, letting go of his jersey. It laid in his hands. Mixed emotions ran haywire inside both of them. He looked up at Gabriella, love in his eyes. Those eyes were met with the ones of the girl that loved him back. They both knew what was going to happen, but just didn't know how it was.

Just then, the door was flung open and six pairs of eyes were staring at them. They shifted their gaze to the door, and their eyes just held blankness.

Their friends' mouths dropped. Some even gasped. Chad started to twitch, staring at the jersey in front of them. The whole room was frozen, and the camera men were running towards the room. "What the heck are those girls doing in here?" One of the directors yelled, running into the room.

"Oh my g-d!" Gabriella stated, dropping the jersey. It hit the floor silently.

"What?" Troy asked, snapping out of it and looking at her worridly. "Is something wrong?"

"What the heck is that?" The director asked, as he and a camera man walked in.

"His jersey," Chad stated.

The camera was now rolling, and Gabriella was in the room, wide eyed. Troy looked back and fourth between the camera and his jersey. This wasn't meant for t.v, no matter how much drama it had.  
"Get them out of here, they aren't suppose to be in here."

The gang still stared at them in shock, completly ignoring the directors orders. They still weren't aware that they were being filled.

"Is that your jersey?"  
"Oh my goodness, it's Troy's jersey."

"Troy Bolton, I can't believe you still have the balls to stay in this room with us in here."

"You are going to die."

"Oh my g-d that's my jersey."

"O.M.G it's your jersey."

"Why the heck do you still have this?"

"Why the heck _do_ I still have this?!"

"Troy Bolton. I suggest you enter a new country if you want to live."

"Walk out of here if you still want to live."

"She still has my flippin' jersey!"

"Oh I know I still have your flippin' jersey!"

"Who still owns their jersey from high school?!"

"I still own my jersey from high school!"

"Apperently she still owns his jersey from high school!"

"But that is his jersey!"

"I still can't believe you have his jersey."

"I still can't believe you would still own that thing."

"I can't believe you still have my jersey!"

"I have no flippin' clue why the heck I still own this!"

"I have no clue why you are talking like this!" The director yelled, causing the six of them to stop their outbursts. "Now, if you guys would like to not cause another break in this show, the girls out! The guys, take the jersey and keep searching!"

The girl's jaws dropped open for the umpteenth time today. "Why the heck would the _guys _get to keep it? It is rightfully hers!" Sharpay screamed, death glaring the director.

The tall, bulky man, cringed under Sharpay's glare. Gabriella laughed on the inside, but couldn't on the outside because of the situation they are in. "It is his jersey isn't it?"

The camera turned from Troy, to Gabriella, to Troy again. Gabriella and Troy exchanged a glance, but then quickly refocused their eyes at the director.

"But it is Gabriella's jersey. It might be Troy's, but he gave it to her," Kelsi stated, taking a step foward.

There was a few gasps heard from the hallway, and a creak in the wooden floor. "What jersey are they talking about?" A voice whispered from the hallway.

Troy perked his head up, staring at the door. "Whoever is out there show your selves or be hurt." Of course it wasn't the nicest, but he wasn't in the mood. He was mixed between the feelings of happiness, annoyedness, and anger.

No one was really surprised of who walked in. In came walking Madison, Chloe and Samantha, all with shocked faces. "Why the heck does she own a jersey that is yours?" Madison spat, shooting Gabriella a dirty look.

"Yeah, why does she have _yours_?" Samantha added.

Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi looked at eachother and rolled their eyes and the drama queens staring in the middle of the room. "Because he gave it to her in high school," Taylor stated.

The director gasped and so did the other girls in the room. "You guys went to high school together? No wonder why I thought she was a slut. You guys acted weirder," Chloe stated, sticking up her nose.

"You stay out of this," Troy replied, glaring at the girls.

"Oooh, hes fiesty," Madison purred. The girls gagged, and Gabriella just shuddered. Troy had a look of digust.

"Anyways, she gets to keep the jersey," Sharpay stated.

"No, Troy should," the director replied.

"Why should he?" Kelsi questioned.

"Why should she?" Chloe asked.

"You know what I think," Troy replied. "I think that-"

"I should keep it," Madison interrupted, smirking.

**Ok, so was that a good chapter? I have a challenge for all of you. In the part where the friend just keep having random outbursts, there isn't anything that says who actually says what line. If you can name all of the people that said what line, the next chapter is going to be dedicated to you! Good luck trying to guess who said what! **

**By the way- the challenge starts at the line; **"Is that your jersey?" **and ends when the director cuts in.**

**Alison**


	29. MAJOR AN

**MAJOR A.N! EVERYONE PLEASE READ!**

**Ok, so it is getting harder for me to write three stories at a time. So I am just going to post it up on the three current stories at the same time to get the point across. **

**I know you guys like these three stories I currently have out:**

Fighting For Love

Fight Fire With Fun

Road Trip

**I have a feeling I might be deleting two of them.**

**BUT...  
**

**I won't delete **Fighting For Love** because I have a plot for that one and it is almost done, so that I staying up. **

Fight Fire With Fun **will probably be deleted but will be re-written. It will have longer chapters and quicker updates.**

Road Trip **might just be overal deleted because I realized that what I want for that story is different for what I want for that story. I was making it just fluff and going really slow, and it really doesn't have a plot. So that story might just come down.**

**I will also be deleting some of my one-shots and other things, but I will still have them so P.M me if you want me to send them to you.**

**So I am keeping up **Fighting For Love**. I am taking down the other two, but re-writing **Fight Fire With Fun**. I know that some of you might think that this really sucks, but other author's out there, I hope you understand how hard it is to write more than one story at a time. I am also co-writing a few stories, so it is harder.**

**I most likely will re-write **Fight Fire With Fun **but it won't come out for a while.  
**

**Sorry! I really am for telling you guys this, but I decided to tell you instead of just doing it myself. If you guys have any questions please P.M me, don't review.**

**Thanks for listening.**

**-Alison**

**P.S- I am taking the stories I want to take down tomorrow. So copy the chapters if you really want the old ones.**


	30. Sorry

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 29- Sorry**

**Ok, so I thank you all for understanding my desicion. But I should be able to update more for this story. **

**For the challenge, I am sorry that no one got it right, but people were really close. **

**Answer:**

Chad  
Zeke  
Sharpay  
Kelsi  
Chad  
Taylor  
Troy  
Gabriella  
Sharpay  
Taylor  
Troy  
Gabriella  
Zeke  
Chad  
Kelsi  
Zeke  
Chad  
Zeke  
Troy  
Gabriella

**Yeah, long list. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Please review!**

The household was quiet. Weird. For now, at least. Eliminations were in an hour, and the guys had been sent to their rooms to get ready and the all eleven girls were sent to their rooms because there was too much fuss all over the house.

Gabriella did get custody of the jersey. After all, Troy did give it to her. Madison snickered. Troy gulped. Chad and Zeke were still wide-eyed. Taylor and Sharpay just nodded their heads and smirked. Kelsi just rolled her eyes, smiling. Chloe and Samantha were creating a plan to steal the jersey, and the camera men (and women) were trying to film this all.

Troy was in his room, pacing back and fourth. Although he did give it to Gabriella, he missed his jersey dearly... But he missed Gabriella more. He knew he was an idiot for leaving in the first place, and he thought that fate was here to kick him in the butt for all of those years for hurting her. He was wondering when fate would come over and finally tell him how much the fine was for breaking someone's heart.

He hit his head against the comforter of the bed. He was almost to breaking point, and that was a lot to get him to cry. He never cried. He only did three times. The first times was when he fell down when he was six. The second time he cried was when his grandma was diagnosed with cancer when he was in eigth grade, and the third time was when he left Gabriella.

His life was getting more complicated by the moment. It felt like everything was going at fast pace, and he didn't have enough time to catch up. He had to make a decision before fate came knocking on his door.

GABRIELLA was faced down on her bed, clutching the jersey to her. She used so much effort to bring it as close to her body, her knuckles were white and there was no feeling in them anymore. She hadn't cried, but came close to crying. He found out. After all that time that she had tried to stop him, he found out anyways. Found out along with the rest of the United States.

Stupid show. Stupid producers. Stupid Madison. Stupid him. After all of those years of trying to mend her heart back together, it was just re-smashed. But this time, she was sure that it had smashed many more hearts than just her own.

Maybe it was time to just give up. Let life pass as it should and just go with the flow. It was her time to just stop with the joys of life.

MADISON was creating a plan in her head. There wasn't much time left and she had to win Troy, or at least one of the other guys to fall in love with her. It was sneaky. It was dirty. It was really well planned. She just snickered and laughed. Maybe, just maybe they had enough time to actually see her plan before it happened.

SHARPAY and Taylor stared wide-eyed at the two that stood before them. Sharpay turned her stare into a glare and Taylor gave them a warning look. "What the heck? Why are you guys here?"

"Get out. You have caused enough damage for the day," Taylor added.

"We did nothing!" Chad defended. "It was all Gabriella! She was the one that brought the jersey. You girls just had to mess around and you girls were the one that had cause all of this!"

"So we could just help our best friend!" Taylor replied.

Sharpay nodded. "We were helping her get it back because we knew that you boys wouldn't like it, or like it. We didn't know. Honestly, none of us wanted you guys to know."

"Yes, because everything is going so well now," Zeke pointed out.

"I never said things would go fine."

"You never said that things would go bad," Chad stated. He pulled out the chair that was suppose to be for the desk and sat on it. Zeke just sighed and sat on the floor, cross legged. They both stared intently on the girls in front of them.

"We need to fix this," Taylor said, after a long silence.

"We do," The other three agreed.

Chad and Zeke shared a worried glance. Finally one of them spoke up. "Look, we made a huge mistake. One made five years ago...And it was the biggest mistake of our lives," Zeke explained.

"And we're really, truly, sorry," Chad and Zeke said. They both had sorry looks on their faces, and their eyes looked sincere enough. They did really look sorry. They probably felt it too, everyone knew that inside, their hearts were breaking.

Taylor and Sharpay stared at them, mouths open in shock. Of course they meant it, but it was hard hearing them actually say it. They never actually thought about hearing it from them in a million years, it was a heart-stopper to hear them say it this day.

"Really really sorry," Chad added.

Thoughts ran haywire inside the four of their minds, thinking.

Thinking of possibilities.

Thinking of what might happen.

Thinking of the future.

Thinking of the consequences.

Thinking of how things should be.

Thinking of now.

Thinking of thinking.

Thinking of eachother.

Although it was a while before they actually responded, they did. There was so much tension in the room, it was hard for them to breathe. After a good fifteen minute, Sharpay and Taylor looked at eachother and shared a small girl look. It meant that they had decided on their answer.

"We..."


	31. Plan In Action

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 30- Plan In Action**

**So yeah. Nothing new going on. Please review!**

Everyone waited anxiously in the room where some girls made it to the next room, where other's did not. Gabriella looked around herself, the chairs next to her were empty. Only a chair over, next to where Sharpay was supposed to sit, was Kelsi. She too was looking confused.

Taylor and Sharpay still hadn't shown up for elimations. The other seven girls were sitting in their designated spots, and Troy was the only guy up there. Chad and Zeke were missing too. Gabriella was getting worried, annoyed, and suspicious. Where were they?

Seriously where the heck were Taylor and Sharpay? It was eliminations and the guys were almost here and they would be starting it soon. No one wanted to miss getting their trophy and seeing who wouldn't make it.

"Where are they?!" Kelsi asked, scanning the room with her brown eyes. She looked at the door, thinking that something or someone was going to come in, but the door stayed still like it always did.

"I don't know," Gabriella replied, looking at the camera men and producers. They were looking at the empty seats next to her and no doubt they were wondering where those girls were too.

Kelsi and Gabriella shared a glance. Gabriella then looked at Troy. He looked miserable, and was just staring out into space in the seat he was sitting. It didn't look like he was having any fun. It just looked like he was bored to death.

But as she was thinking, the two seats were filled next to her. She snapped out of it and saw Sharpay and Taylor there, sitting in the seats that were just empty moments ago. "Where were you two?" Gabriella hissed.

"Sorry we were late. We got caught up," Sharpay replied, glancing to the seats where the guys sat.

"Yeah. We had to talk to the guys about something. And they say that they are sorry for what had happened with the jersey, really sorry," Taylor added, smiling just a little.

Gabriella looked at her friends and then back at the guy, and then back. "I hope whatever you were talking about with them made sense," Kelsi said, giggling along with Gabriella.

Taylor and Sharpay shared a glance. "Amazingly, they did make sense," Taylor replied.

"Yeah. They wanted our forgiveness!" Sharpay added. Gabriella and Kelsi shared a glance and their jaws dropped.

"They what?!" They both asked at the same time.

"Hello ladies!" Chad's booming voice echoed through the room. Every girl in the room looked up and Chad was standing on top of his chair, holding out one of the troghies. He looked pretty stupid and of course was making a fool of himself. Taylor held her head in her hands, embarrased.

Some of the girls gave a wholf whistle, no doubt Madison and her gang. Zeke just rolled his eyes, Troy looked miserable, and Chad's smirk grew bigger. "Ok, so we're going to start off the eliminations! You girls know the rules."

Zeke stood up, actually getting out of his seat unlike Chad, who just sat down. "Ok so the first girl is... Sharpay!"

Sharpay stood up, smiling. She walked slowly to Zeke, mesmerizing him with her smile and took the trophy from him. "Thanks," she said, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Zeke started to blush.

Madison snickered, and her gang followed her example. It was only seconds until her plan came into action. "They are so gonna get it," she stated to her friends.

Chad picked up the next que card, Troy obviously wanted nothing to do with this. He was still moping and he wasn't really paying attention. The guys had to read what girl was up next and they choose who was on the card. "Next is Taylor!"

Taylor got up happily, taking the trophy from him easily. He was the one that kissed her on the cheeks, and there was an annoyed sqeal from behind them. "Thanks so much."

"No prob," Chad replied, smiling.

Chloe was fuming in her seat. She had just witnessed Chad and Taylor kissing and she was getting really mad. "What!" She screeched. "He loves me! Not that slut!"

Chad gave Chloe the most deadly look ever. If looks could kill, he would have Chloe and her friends dead the instant he turned. "No she isn't, I love her, not you."

Gabriella and Kelsi gasped, Taylor just smiled. "Chad finally came to his senses!" Kelsi whispered, smiling.

"I know! Taylor is so lucky!" Gabriella replied, meeting that smile.

It was Troy's turn to annouce a name, although he clearly looked like he was about to keel over and die. Maybe on the inside, he felt worse, or possibly better. Gabriella thought that Troy wasn't feeling as bad as she was, but she was wrong. It was equal hurt.

"So the third girl that gets to come up here and stay," Troy said, his voice monotone. "Is," he turned his card over to look at it and his eyes went wide in shock, "Madison?"

"Sweet," Madison squeeled, running up to Troy and literally thowing herself on her. Her plan was small but she knew it would work. Her friends smirked, knowing what she did.

Sharpay and Taylor gasped after realizating hit them and they realized what the heck had just happened. "What?!" Sharpay yelled.

They both glared at Madison, feeling very sorry for their best friend. How could the guys do that to them after they had just forgave them too? Especially Troy.

Kelsi looked at Gabriella. Gabriella's head hung low and she looked like she was about to cry. She knew Gabriella would never actually cry in public, but she looked really sad. Gabriella looked up, knowing she would have to watch the rest.

Madison kissed Troy on the cheek, slobbering on him. He just stood their, frozen with shock. He had wrote Gabriella's name on the card just right after Taylor's name that Chad had written. He was sure that he put all of the names in order, Madison wasn't even supposed to make it to the next round.

Troy's eyes were wide with shock at what just happened. Gabriella's eyes were wide with sorrow and fury. How could something like this happen? After all, the guys got to choose what girl came next.


	32. Fighting Back

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 31- Fighting Back**

**So this story is slowly coming to an end too, but there are still some good amount of chapters left. Remember not there are only 10 girls, and I am going to speed it up. Also, I have finals this week (I know, I am only in middle school) so this might be the last update until like Saturday, because this week is like full.**

If Troy had the choice to either strangle Madison, kill her, or push her off the tallest building on this earth, Troy Bolton would choose all three, not to mention adding some torture devices into this. He saw Madison's snicker and she threw herself onto him, so that kinda gave away that she was the one that choose to switch the index cards.

Geez, if Sharpay Evans or Taylor McKessie didn't get to that slut first, he surely would without a word. "Ugh!" Troy screened out in fury, while he paced his room. Madison wasn't even suppose to make it to this round, even though they had to fight to the directors to make her stay. The directors had said that she was a great girl to stay because she brought the drama.

Yeah, too much drama.

He punched a pillow, letting out his anger. Instead of kicking her off the show, they had kicked one of her minions, Chloe off, because she was second worse compared to Madison. But she was the head idiot here.

If he could only get Gabriella to believe that he wasn't the one to put her name infront of Madison's. Why didn't he just lie and let the joke be on Madison? Of course Madison had switched Gabriella's name with her own, and her name wasn't even on a card. They had to say her name right after Madison.

Troy Bolton swore that he would never hit a girl. He never said he would never embarrass one.

x.

Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi were planning something. Something that they preferred wasn't heard by the directors or the producers, because it wasn't exactly the nicest. But it wasn't the worst either. Although they wanted to hurt her, they were adults and they would be charged no doubt if they put physical harm on her. So instead, they choose to completly himuliate her.

"So we are going swimming tomorrow, right? Isn't that like one of the challenges tomorrow, to go find different types of things in the ocean or something? Or is like a scavanger hunt?" Taylor questioned, thinking of a plan that would focus on tomorrow's challenge.

"I think that we have to go into the ocean and take pictures of the fish and coral reefs. It's like a photography challenge or something another like that," Kelsi replied.

Sharpay smirked, quite evily. "Perfect then. Our plan would be very easy, but first we would have to choose what plan to use." She thought for a moment and looked around the room that they were in, hers. "We could either change her bathing suit to something digusting, or something that she didn't covered up. Or we could just take her clothes so she had nothing to change into."

Kelsi and Taylor shared a quick glance and raised their eyebrows. "The second one definatly. It would be funny watching her look for her clothes, acting like she had nothing to wear and she is a major drama queen, so the veiwers would enjoy that. And plus, her walking around in a bathing suit the whole time might annoy her," Taylor explained.

"But it might also annoy us," Kelsi added.

"How so?" Taylor asked.

"Well think about it," Sharpay interupted. "She will borrow someone else's clothes, like Samantha's. Or maybe one of the guys will lend her a shirt, then it would just be backfiring on us then."  
"Oh," Kelsi stated, her face getting annoyed. "Then we will have to just think of something better to get her back. Make sure she can't get the guy's shirt or something."

"We could take Gab's clothes away, and then Troy would have to give her his shirt. Then that would get Madison really really jealous," Taylor stated, her face lighting up. She smirked, getting more ideas in her head.

"I don't know, then wouldn't she be mad at us?" Sharpay pointed out. "She already is sad, and the only thing that would make her feel better is Madison's pain."

"True, but then she would be laughing at Madison's jealousy," Kelsi stated.

"That would work. But I honestly think that we should take away her clothes and tell the guys not to let her wear any of theirs, then it would work both ways. She would have nothing to change into, we would be laughing our butts off, and Troy and Gabriella will at least have their day brightened...A little," Sharpay suggested.

"That would work..." Taylor said, mischieviously.

x.

She was sick of her. She was sick to her stomach with that bimbo, and she was pretty sure that she would barf on the floor if she didn't do anything about it. But she wouldn't barf because she was going to do something about it.

Gabriella looked out of the window. She had discovered a room in the house that noone ever walked or even looked in, and walked in. There was a nice couch in the middle of it, and their was a bookcase. There were books in there of course, but none she liked. It was all about cooking, having fun, games, and all that other stuff. There were a few on make-overs, the beach, and even some magazines.

It was boring in here. She stared out the window and watched the seagulls fly back and fourth on the beach. It was calming, even though she was fuming inside. How could Troy do that to her? The other guys had apologized to Sharpay and Taylor, and Troy had done nothing. Nothing. Zippo. It sucked.

She wanted to get Madison back so badly, but she didn't know how. Of course she could do something that would humiliate her infront of everyone, but that would be like what, fifteen people? She would have to do something that would make Madison so humiliated, she would have to do it when they were filming. Like maybe tomorrow during the beach.

Gabriella didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew she was going to do something. It was her turn to fight back, and it wasn't going to be clean.


	33. 10 Seconds

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 32- 10 Seconds**

**So yeah, I am sorry that it hasn't been a while since I updated. I had a final today, and they were really hard. I am also going on an overnight trip tomorrow because I am going to see a **Jimmy Buffett **concert with two of my friends. So I might not be able to update again this weekend. Please review!**

The sun was bright as could be, the seagulls were catching the early fish and crabs. The mansion on that lone island was up and awake. Of course they were, they had just recieved their next competition.

The girls were given cards, and a plastic bag. Today's challenge was to find various sea shells and rocks in the ocean and place them into the plastic bag. Overal, they had to bring back fifteen different items and those items weren't the easiest to find.

This challenge was different though. If the girl got all of the fifteen items in that bag, they would end up winning the prize. But they didn't know what that prize was yet. Yet...

Gabriella was still angry at Madison, who wouldn't be? Although the girls were spread out all around the island, Gabriella was sure that she was going to embarrass Madison one way or another.

Troy decided to glare at all of Madison's minions. He also just ignored what was going on around him, there wasn't much to do on a deserted island.

Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi, were looking for their items. They had a plan in mind, but they didn't know or even have the idea that Troy or Gabriella had a plan in mind too. They didn't even think or fantasize of what those two might do to her.

But all of them knew one thing. Madison was going to get it today.

x.

"I feel really bad for Gabby. She still seems really upset," Kelsi pointed out. "She doesn't even want to work with us in a group while we search for these items. Is it really that bad?"

"We're not sure. I say just let her have her space, Madison is really really mean. It's a good thing that we are getting her back," Taylor replied.

"And technically we don't have Gabs telling us not to do something to her. Of course she wants to do it herself, but you know that she is way too nice to actually hurt someone. When it comes to Madison, I don't know a person that doesn't want to annoy her to the deepest depths of the ocean," Sharpay stated, looking into the water.

The water was clear, so it gave all of the girls advantages when they were searching for their items. The deepest point in the water was five feet, so they didn't even have to swim to get all of the items they needed. But if they went out too far, the water would get deeper and the current would get stronger.

"Yeah I guess. But I doubt that even someone like Gabriella can hold back that long without getting someone back, and she can be mean," Taylor pointed out, shaking her head.

"I agree with that," Kelsi added. She turned her head to look at her lone friend about thirty feet away from them to the right. Gabriella had her hand underwater; she had no doubt found one of the items on her list.

"Oooh look, I found one of the first items," Sharpay said, pointing into the clear water. Taylor and Kelsi looked down and saw a bright shell. It was called a Conch shell, and it was a bright pinkish color. There was five of them in the water.

"Don't we have to make sure that the snails are still not living in those shells?" Kelsi asked, picking one of the shells up from out of the water.

The girls each had one of the bright shells in their hand and they flipped them over. Sharpay and Kelsi's shells were empty, no creature lived in them anymore. Taylor had picked up a shell with the snail still inside.

"Grab the another one," Sharpay said, pointing to the other two shells still on the bottom floor of the sea.

Taylor placed the other one down in it's old spot and picked up another one right next to it. It was empty. "This one's fine. So we just put them in our bags, and cross 'Conch Shell' off our list."

"Yep, this is pretty simple," Kelsi replied.

"Oh yeah," Sharpay added, still getting caught in the glittering of the smooth shell.

x.

Gabriella was smirking. Or possibly even smiling with accomplishment. Madison didn't even notice what she did, and she was trying to hold in her laughs the whole time. She knew that this was going to be hilarious the second that she got up from looking under the water, which would be in about ten seconds.

But Gabriella was already a good fifty feet away from Madison, smirking and smiling to herself. She had already found three items in the twenty minutes that they had started this different competition.

Nine seconds.

Gabriella was soaking in the accomplishment. This was probably the first time that she actually did something like this, it wasn't like her to do this, but she felt good. It felt good getting someone back.

Eight seconds.

Her friends had turned to look at her less than ten minutes ago, when she just had found her second item.

Seven seconds.

She was amazed that she actually had done her little plan in under five minutes.

Five seconds.

How was Madison stupid enough to not see anything coming? Of course, Gabriella knew that something would be coming right back after this.

Four seconds.

If Madison could find out.

Three seconds.

And her friends didn't even realize either. They were too busy checking themselves in the water. Something about short bikini shorts and tops that didn't cover anything.

Two seconds.

"Guys look up!" Gabriella screamed, waving her arms frantically. Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi head's flung in her direction, which was behind them.

One second.

Gabriella pointed the other way, where Madison and her little gang was still looking into the water. It was the same exact time that the guys stood up from their beach chairs and stared out at the girls searching for the items.

Zero.

That was when a piercing high-pitched scream filled the island, and the ocean surrounding it.

**So are you guys annoyed that I ended it here? If you can guess what Gabriella's plan is, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. Please review!**


	34. National TV

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 33- National T.V.**

**So I know all of you are angry at me for leaving you guys at a cliffy. I'm sorry! But here is the much waited chapter. Please review! This chapter is dedicated to **Kaci**! She is the one that got it right...**

Gabriella bursted out laughing, falling over into the cool, clear water below. She laughed her head off, keeping her head above water to make sure she didn't accidently breathe in any of the ocean water. She never knew that it was possible to laugh this much in one moment.

Sharpay's jaw dropped in amazement and humor. She blinked a few times and watched as Madison screamed her head off. Sharpay too started cracking her head off.

Troy was holding in his laugh as much as he could. Of course he wanted to laugh, but instead he turned away from the sight of commotion to look at Gabriella, laughing her head off. At that moment, he couldn't hold it in anymore and bursted out laughing. So what if he was one of the leading men on the show? He was allowed to laugh wasn't he?

Taylor smirked the second she saw what had happened. She smiled hugely, and laughed. Not as much as her friends, but laughed. She finally figured out why Gabriella was staying away from them that day, and Taylor wasn't so sad anymore about it.

Kelsi watched the commotion. She saw her friends crack up, and some even fell to the ocean floor in front of her. Although she missed her husband and child dearly, she was getting some laughs and great pay back at some people.

Chad looked up to see a screaming Madison. He turned away, not wanting to upset anyone and started cracking up. This day just kept getting better and better.

Zeke wondered why Madison was screaming and everyone around him was laughing their heads off. He turned to look and understood why. Then he too started laughing out loud.

Gabriella had done it, she had finally gotten back at the 'thing' that tortured her for the weeks that she had been in this house. Gabriella finally stood up for herself, and it felt good. Gabriella had successfully untied Madison's bikini top and she was humiliated beyond herself had been for what happened.

Madison had finally gotten what she had deserved.

"OH MY G-D!" Madison screamed, instantly covering herself up. Her face was the deepest color of red, and her friends turned away, feeling embarrased for their leader.

The directors had their mouths dropped, wondering how the heck that had happened. The camera men and women had started screaming stuff at eachother. No doubt they had to cover up what had just happened on film because the show was live. If they weren't quick enough, the show could be fined or taken off air.

Gabriella was still laughing her head off. Sharpay was laughing along with her. Kelsi was texting Jason what had just happened; no doubt he had caught it while he was watching the t.v. Taylor was smirking, watching the directors fuss about. Troy laughed his head off still, letting all the plans for getting her back empty out of his mind. Chad and Zeke laughed so hard, they were leaning against eachother for support.

Madison was in the water, her stomach facing the sea floor. She was frantically looking for her top, trying to retrieve it before it floated out too far into the ocean. Her friends were getting towels for her. She was still the deepest shade of red anyone had ever seen.

Gabriella had walked over to her friends, while still getting a good laugh out for what had just happened. "Oh my goodness, I hope that teaches her a lesson!"

"It had better, because that was probably the worst that we could do out here anyways," Sharpay replied, evil glinting in her brown, glossy, eyes.

Kelsi laughed, reading the text on her phone screen. "Jase just said that he heard the screen on the t.v, but apperently the cameras weren't on her at the time."

"Darn it!" Gabriella replied, her face falling. She thought for a moment, but then her face went back into that smile of hers. "Oh well, that was still pretty bad for her anyways. Look at her, she looks like a boiled lobster!"

"A lobster isn't even that bad! If you didn't know better, it would look like she had the worst case of sunburn!" Taylor stated, laughing. The four of them turned to see if Madison had made any progress. She was now swimming towards her top, in the waves.

The friends burst out into another wave of laughter. "Look at her pitiful attemps," Sharpay said, pointing at the still-freaking out, Madison.

"I know, you think that someone like that couldn't swim any slower!" Kelsi added.

"Well, at least she got what she deserved," Taylor pointed out.

"Yep. I don't know though, she still has a whole lot to get. I don't think I'll make another move, but we're still fighting ti'll the end," Gabriella stated, nodding her head at her own words.

x.

"W-o-w. Madison really got what she deserved. No doubt Gabby did that to her too. I'm glad that she finally stood up for herself," Chad stated, sipping his Coke. The guys were now watching the commotion out in the ocean while the female producers went and helped Madison.

"I agree with you, Madison totally deserved that. I was amazed that she didn't realize anything either. How stupid do you think that girl is?" Zeke asked, turning his head to look at the girls that were looking for a towel for Madison.

"And the scavenger hunt is over."

"No doubt. The day isn't even half over and we already had all this commotion. It's hilarious."

"Of course it is," Troy added. He had just been watching the girls, and Madison's problem, besides talking. "Madison so deserved that, and the best part was that that was seen all over nation television."

Zeke and Chad exchanged glances and bursted out laughing. "Oh yes! National T.V!"


	35. The Can What?

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 34- They Can What?**

**So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

Gabriella thought that if she laughed any more, she would get the new world record, and get a trophy and a picture taken in the book of world records. She had been laughing for twenty-three minutes strait, almost collapsing in the water. But fortunately, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi had helped her back to the room, with much difficulty since they were laughing themselves.

"Did you see her face!? It was hilarious, and it probably was the first time her face ever had that expression on! I'm glad I'm the one that gave her it too!" Gabriella exclaimed, still laughing on the chair in her room.

The rest of her friends were collapsed on the floor, joining in the laughter that Gabriella was supplying. "Oh yeah, I agree with you on that one! She is going to be so embarrassed to walk in the house!" Sharpay added.

"Embarrassed to walk in the house," Kelsi stated, laughing some more. "What about t.v? I would be horrified, and probably cry my eyes out. Just imagine what she's feeling, and she deserves it, too!"

So far, the girls had left the giant commotion of Madison spilling her feelings out in a string of profanities. The boys left too, saying they had to get something to eat, but just wanted to get out of Madison's range of fire. Amazingly, the directors actually knew what to do in this situation.

"And so far, she still doesn't know who did this too! I didn't know that Madison really is that stupid. I mean, it's one thing not knowing that much, but not realizing something, that's kinda sad," Taylor added.

"I know, I am amazed that she didn't realize who was untying her bikini top, it was kinda obvious too," Gabriella exclaimed. "Even if she doesn't find out who did it to her, she is going to blame us anyway."

Sharpay smiled. "Of course, and so the war will start again."

"What do you mean 'start'?" Taylor snorted. "I thought that it had already begun! Of course Madison started in all, and she got us ticked off. She's made some stupid comments along the way too."

"And we just got her back," Kelsi ended. "And it feels good!"

Gabriella put her hand up for a high-five. "Oh yeah! I am so with you sista'!"

The girls laughed, finally feeling the pride and joy that they felt after giving Madison what she sweetly deserved.

"So what were the guy's reaction?" Gabriella asked, after calming down. "I saw the guys crack up, but I couldn't figure what the heck they were saying."

Sharpay took a sip of her water bottle, shaking it around. "I don't know, I think we were too far away also. The guys laughing their heads off was a show, and I didn't get any popcorn either."

"Aww, so sad," Kelsi stated, giggling once more.

"Hey, besides laughing. You guys wanna go and see what the heck Madison is up too now? I wanna see if she is crying her eyes out yet," Taylor suggested.

"Oooh, that is something I need to go and see. I wanna see what the guys are doin' too," Gabriella replied.

The girls got up off the floor and headed out the door, walking towards the guy's room. They walked to the other side of the hallway, and knocked on the doors. "Hello?" Kelsi questioned, knocking on the door.

There was no noise coming from the rooms, and that usually meant that no one was in there. "Where could they be?" Taylor asked.

"Oooh I know!" Gabriella stated, leading the way.

x.

"Can we come in?" A voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Who the heck could that be?" Zeke asked, getting up to answer.

"It sounds like Gabriella. Open it," Troy stated.

Zeke twisted the knob on the door and opened it cautiously. "Hey," Sharpay greeted. Zeke opened the door a little wider, and let the four girls in.

"See, I was right. I knew they would be in here," Gabriella stated. She took a seat on the floor in the middle of the room, along with the rest of her friends. "So, what's up?"  
"Is Madison crying her eyes out? Or is she so strong, she is trying to figure out a way to find the person who committed the crime?" Sharpay asked, evilness glinting in her eyes.

Troy sighed. "We don't know. That was a really good thing you did to get her back, but now I think it took a toll."

The girls cocked their heads, confused. "What do you mean?" Taylor asked.

"Before we tell you anything, I just want to let Gabs know that what she did was priceless. I was amazed to think that our little Gabby would do something that sinister, but I agree. Madison definitely deserved it. She was treating all of us like crap," Chad explained.

"And she was pretty annoying too. Yeah Gabs, thanks so much. I wish that we were able to do something too, but we are always being filmed and such. We wouldn't want to get in trouble with the stinkin producers," Zeke added, smiling at Gabriella.

The girls in the room gave Gabriella and little cheer, and the guys gave her high-fives. "Thanks guys. I was amazed that I did it myself, but I did. I still don't know how Madison doesn't know who did it either."

Gabriella smiled, but her smile quickly turned into a frown. "So, now that you guys thanked me and all, what is the bad news?"

"Great, bad news time," Sharpay groaned. "If it has to do anything with Madison knowing it was Gabs, and creating an even eviler payback, we kinda don't want to here it. We like surprises, and I'm sure we can get her back again."

Chad smirked. "No, it doesn't have anything to do with that."

"But we are sure that you girls could handle it anyways," Troy interrupted.

"Then what is it? I don't think that it is that bad," Kelsi said.

Taylor gave a small smile. "What's the worst they can do, kick us off the show?"

The guys shook their heads. "Nope, canceling it."

"So what's the bad news?" Gabriella asked, getting impatient.

"We just said it," Troy replied.

It took a moment for the news to register.

"They're canceling the show!?" The girls screamed.

"Yep," Chad replied.

"They can't cancel the show, can they?" Sharpay asked.

"They can," Zeke replied.

**I'm sorry for another cliffy! I know you guys are mad at me, but I kinda needed this here. Please review!**


	36. Canceling?

Fighting For Love

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 35- Canceling?**

**Hey guys, what's up? Sorry, that this story hasn't been updated in days. I got out of school Tuesday, and have been booked ever since. But at the end of chapters now, I am going to put a play list. Songs that go with the chapter, or just songs that I think that you should just check out. Please review!**

Gabriella thought for a moment. Most of her friends were freaking out that the show had the possibility of becoming canceled. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? So they got to go home, and get paid. But on the other hand they didn't get to show the world that these guys were theirs. "We get to go home. I think that is a good thing, not bad."

Her friends turned to look at her. Kelsi smiled at the thought. "That is good, I get too see my daughter and Jason soon then!"

There was a new look at the show canceling out, and now all the friends had mixed thoughts. "Yeah I guess that is a good thing that we are going home. No more drama, getting away from Madison. It's all good," Taylor explained.

The guys were shell shocked, and they let their mouths drop open. "How is that a good thing that the show gets to be canceled?" Chad questioned. "No more airing on television, no more getting paid just to be filmed. No more popularity."

Sharpay snickered. "Are you kidding me? This show 'Fighting For Love' that we are on, made millions. And it still is the most watched reality show in the U.S."

"And we are probably famous right now just from being the main cast," Gabriella added. "Besides you boys, you guys are the cast. We are just the girls waiting to get into your hearts." Gabriella gave a puppy dog look at Troy, and he broke down and wrapped his arms around her.

Zeke smiled. "I guess you girls are right, that canceling the show won't be as bad as we think. And Troy, you cave too easily."

Gabriella kissed Troy on the cheek. "Is that a bad thing?" Troy asked.

The friends laughed. They were a little shocked that Gabriella was being that nice to Troy already, but they knew it would happen sooner or later. "C'mon guys. Do you wanna go down to the beach or something?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah let's go!" Chad replied, racing out of the door.

Taylor rolled her eyes at his still-childish behavior. "Of course."

The friends grabbed their towels, and put on their bathing suits, getting ready for a nice day at the beach on the island. Amazingly they got too the beach without any interruptions from other members or producers.

"I'm amazed. Madison is all locked up in her room weeping her eyes out. I don't think that it was that bad," Kelsi stated. "So you were embarrassed on world wide television, so what. It's not like you can turn back time or anything."

"Oh well, too Madison, it's all about her. So she didn't like it when the tables were turned. That's why she is crying, not because of embarrassment," Sharpay replied.

"Or maybe if we're lucky, it's because of both," Gabriella interrupted, smirking and holding her thumbs pointing up.

The sun's rays were perfect for a day at the beach. They were strong and warm, but not too hot to get sunburn if you applied the right amount of sunscreen. The girls tanned while the guys splashed each other in the ocean.

"You girls should come in!" Zeke called, splashing Chad in the face with the salty water.

"Yeah right!" Sharpay called back.

Kelsi smirked, and moved her towel over. She knew what was going to happen, and when it did she did not want to get wet.

"Awe, come on! Please!" Troy begged.

"Nope, don't even try it wildcat," Gabriella replied, giving him a glare.

Chad turned to look at his two friends in the water. "Should I even bother asking Tay?"

"Let's not. We should just and get them instead," Zeke replied.

The girls' eyes went wide at the guys ran up towards them, their feet sinking in the sand. Each of the guys picked up their girl while Kelsi just sat on the side, laughing her head off. Sharpay screamed. Taylor hit Chad in the back, and Gabriella just laughed.

The guys knew what they were doing. And unfortunately, so did the girls. And the girls knew that they were going to get wet… A lot.

Before they could even reach the water, they heard someone shout from far up on the beach. The guys turned, bringing the girls with them and they saw a producer waving his arms at them.

The girls smirked triumphantly and the guys just snickered. Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor were brought down and they all walked to where Kelsi was still giggling and waited for the producer to reach them.

"Umm excuse me, Troy, Chad, and Zeke. Come over here for a moment, I have some news that I think you would love to hear." The producer named Mark said the last part of his sentence sarcastically.

The girls gave the guys a look, and the boys unwillingly followed the producer fifteen feet away from where the girls were sitting. "Yes?" Troy asked.

"Well, from what happened with Madison and all. The show has been canceled."

"Why?" Chad pretended to care.

"Well, when Madison's bikini top fell off, we didn't catch it on time. It has to be blocked out when filming or broadcasted, and since this show is live, we didn't catch it on time. It's either that we have to pay a fine or that we stop airing the show," Mark explained.

The guys finally figured out why the show would be canceled, and it made sense.

They ran back to the girls, laughing. "The show is canceled!" Zeke sang.

"Yes!" They all cheered.

"Wait," Troy interrupted.

"What?" Kelsi asked.

He turned to look at the producer that was going back to the mansion. "What time do we leave?"

Mark turned to look at him. "You guys will all be leaving tomorrow."

**So was that chapter good enough? Well, here are two songs that you should check out because they are really good.**

1. Play My Music- Camp Rock

2. Burnin' Up- Jonas Brothers

**Check out the songs if you want and tell me what you think! Please review.**


	37. Leavin'

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 36- Leavin'**

**So like it's summer here in the U.S. Is it summer everywhere else? Tell me if you want. Please review!**

"Oh yeah we're finally going home! No more Madison, no more cat fights, and no more living in a mansion with a bunch of other girls that are trying to win out guys' attention!" Sharpay sang, pulling her bags out of her room. Once her bag was out, she slammed the door and took off the gold plate and shoved it into her bag. The producers did say they were alowed to take it.

"I agree with you girl!" Taylor replied, giving Sharpay a high five. "We get on the plane in like an hour and we leave this place for good!"

"And the best part about it we never heard of Madison since," Kelsi added, smiling.

Gabriella smiled, but sighed. "I agree with you girls. But seriously, now we are leaving the guys. Who knows where they live? New York? Wyoming? England? They're famous and they can live like where ever."

Sharpay tapped Gabriella on the forehead. "We're famous too, remember? We can live where ever we want, but we choose to live in Albuqurque. Is that such a bad thing? Just get their numbers and bother them twenty-four seven."

Gabriella had a small smile on now. "Yep. I guess we can just do that, bother them until we annoy them so much that they have to disconnect the phone lines. Yes, this will be good."

"Yeah think?" Kelsi replied.

The girls carried their bags up to the main hall and dropped them there, waiting for everyone else to get down, or in their case up. The guys weren't even there yet. "Geez, some people are lazy," Taylor stated. She sat on her luggage and pretended to sigh.

Kelsi followed Taylor's actions. "I know. My daughter could pack faster than this and she is like, five."

"Well, do you think Jason could pack faster than this?" Gabriella asked.

Kelsi laughed. "Nope."

The girls waited another ten minutes before someone else came into the main hallway. Troy was lugging a bag behind himself with Chad and Zeke on his heels. "What did you guys pack in there? Seven bags of cheesedoodles?" Taylor asked.

"Umm, the last time I checked there was only four," Chad replied seriously. Zeke and Troy stared at him while the girls cracked up.

There was a shuffle of feet and the rest of the girls came down the stairs, dragging their bags. You could tell that some of them were annoyed and some of them just didn't like to carry things. Madison just let her head hang down while she unwillingly dragged her suitcase. The producers followed them down the stairs.

"Now, we have everyone."

Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor got up from leaning on the suitcases. "Well, looks like they got up everyone else," Kelsi stated.

"Well. It's already like ten, I can't imagine how anyone could sleep longer," Gabriella replied. Sharpay shot her a look, she was the one that could sleep for a while.

"Okay girls. There are four different planes outside. You will enter the one we tell you, and the plane will make more thank one stop. You are all grouped on the plane if you life in the same states, or the states close together," The producer explained. "And you will be given meals on the plane. I want to say thank you for competing in this event, unfortunatly the show was never finished."

Gabriella had to hide her smirk to make sure that Madison never saw it. Madison never realized who did that to her, and she would never find out.

"Mkay, you four. You will be going on the first plane, Albuqurque right??" The producer asked.

"Yes," Sharpay replied. She, Gabreilla and Taylor was shocked. Kelsi never told them that she still lived in New Mexico!

Kelsi smiled as she lifter her bag, she couldn't wait to see Lindsay and Jason again. The second that they walked out of the window, she was bombarded by her annoyed friends.

"You never told us you still lived in New Mexico!" Taylor stated.

"Yeah, we still live in Albuqurque too!" Sharpay added.

"And then we can meet your daughter and see Jase again!" Gabriella ended.

They loaded their bags onto the plane and took their seats. There were two seats in each row, but you could make each row face eachother. Gabriella sat next to Sharpay, and Taylor sat next to Kelsi. "Ooops, I seriously forgot to tell you guys? I thought that I remembered," Kelsi replied.

"Yeah, you didn't remember," Sharpay replied, giggling.

On the side of the seats were a pack of peanuts for each of them and water bottles. "Oh please. I thought they said that they would be giving us food, not peanuts," Gabriella stated, picking them up.

"Talk about cheap," Taylor added.

Kelsi opened the pack and picked up a peanut. "Well, at least there is a good side too these peanuts."

"What is that?" Gabriella asked.

"This." Kelsi flung the peanut across from her and it hit Sharpay in the face. She shut her eyes and picked the peanut up and chucked it right back at Kelsi. The four of them burst out laughing.

"You're right. These are a good for something," Taylor stated, chucking one of them at Gabriella. She shrieked and opened up her pack too.

Peanuts flew back and fourth, and name-calling was yelled. But by the time half of their peanuts were used up, they noticed something. "Hey why are we the only ones that haven't taken off?" Sharpay looked out the window.

The girls looked out the window and Sharpay asked the right question. All the other planes were getting ready to leave, and one of them had already left. "Yeah why aren't we leaving?" Gabriella added.

"That is weird. Unless we're waiting for someone," Taylor added.

"Who would we wait for?" Kelsi questioned.

"Us?" Someone said from front of the plane.

**So cliffy right? But i'm pretty sure you guys can guess who it is. Here are the songs that I think that are great songs:**

3. 7 Things- Miley Cyrus

4. Seasons of Love- RENT

**Check them out if you want on youtube or something. If you already know these songs, gimme your opinions on them! Please review!**


	38. Back

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 37- Back**

**Okay, so this is the last chapter. But there is an epilogue! And before any questions are asked, the couples do get together! So please review!**

**This chapter is dedicated too **AniimeChiick**, **XXXdeathbychocolateXXX **and** Baby-M-xo**! Your reviews were amazing!**

**Oh yeah, if any of you guys like Twilight, I recently came out with a new fanfic for it. Please check that out if you're interested!**

There was silence. So much silence that the only thing that could be heard was the plane's engine getting ready.

"Oh."

"My."

"Goodness!"

Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor hopped up from their seats and ran to the front of the plane. Kelsi sat in her seat, giggling at the sight of her friends. The three people that had boarded the plane were attacked with hugs and kisses.

"Geez, I guess we should surprise you girls more often," Troy stated. They all laughed, and the guys got through the girls and took their seats across from the seats the girls were already seated at.

"Yeah. We should totally surprise you girls more often," Chad added, getting a kiss on the cheek from Taylor.

"So are you guys the only other people on the plane? Besides the pilot?" Kelsi asked. "This is so awesome."

"Yep, we're the only ones," Zeke replied.

"Oh my goodness, this is so amazing! We're the only ones on the plane, and we aren't like not seeing you guys anymore!" Gabriella stated, as they all buckled in and got ready for lift off.

"Yeah, we were going to ask for your numbers, but we knew we were going on your plane. So we didn't bother until now." Troy held out his cell phone and gave it too Gabriella.

The friends all switched phones, dialing their numbers and such. They took pictures for caller id and wrote little notes on their phones. By the time this was over, they were in the air, and they were all getting hungry.

"Didn't they say that they were giving us food? Good food, not like the icky stuff that airlines usually give you?" Chad asked, looking around for the flight attendant. Leave it up to Chad and his stomach to do all the talking.

"Coming," Someone called from the back. A woman appeared, with a cartload full of food. Hamburgers to be particular.

"Sweet, awesome food," Zeke said. "It looks edible." They all laughed, and passed the food. They got a cheeseburger each, fries, and a water.

Chad took a huge bite of his burger, and a few fries. The girls gave him a disgusted look and the boys just laughed. "Mthisph foosh iths goods," Chad said with a mouthful of food. No one understood, so instead they all replied with laughter.

"What the heck Chad? You sound like your eating a grizzle bear (Twilight Reference)!" Zeke stated, throwing a fry at him.

"PHey!" Chad replied. He chewed slowly and swallowed. Silence. His mouth pulled into a hug smile and he stuffed his face some more.

"Taylor gimme your phone," Kelsi stated, holding out her hand. Chad looked up at her and had a confused look on his face. Taylor gave her they why-do-you-want-it look. "Just give it too me."

Taylor gave the phone to Kelsi. Kelsi clicked on a few buttons and aimed the camera at Chad, who still had his mouth full. "Chad, say something," Kelsi said.

"MWhys?" Chad replied.

"Say hello to the camera," Sharpay added, who was watching the phone screen along with Kelsi.

"Whatsm!?" Chad replied.

x.

The friends were in the limo that was dropping them off. They had been on the road for an hour, so the girls were only ten minutes away from their flat. "Okay, pass me the soda," Zeke stated.

Music was playing, and food was being thrown back and fourth between the friends. Some videos were taken on the phone, and funny pictures were taken too. "So we have each others numbers and stuff. Do you girls wanna go out to dinner with us sometime?" Troy asked.

"Yeah!" Gabriella replied.

"We would love to go out to dinner with you boys," Sharpay added. "It would be so much fun."

"And maybe you could bring Jase, and then it would be almost the whole gang back again," Zeke suggested, making Kelsi smile.

"But then I would need someone to babysit Lindsay," Kelsi replied.

"Ryan and Martha," Sharpay stated.

"But then they can come with us remember?" Kelsi replied.

"True."

"Well call them, invite them for dinner and such. Where do they live?" Zeke asked.

"New York City. Ryan's on Broadway," Sharpay replied, beaming.

"That is awesome! Invite them over, Ryan can stay with us on our flat and then Martha could stay with you girls or something. I think Ryan needs some guy time, and Martha needs some girl time," Chad suggested.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied, staring out the window. "Umm, excuse me, you can stop right here."

Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor gave the guys a kiss and a hug. Kelsi hugged them goodbye too.

The girls gathered their stuff, and the limo pulled over. The girls put on their sunglasses, and prepared themselves for the faces of paparazzi and eager fans. "Toodles boys," Sharpay said.

"Call when you want to have dinner!" Gabriella added.

"Wait? Kelsi lives here too?" Zeke asked.

"No, I'm staying with them. Jason is going to pick me up later tonight. We're going out for dinner," Kelsi replied.

"Bye! Call when you guys get back!" Taylor said. The girls walked out, and shut the door. The guy sat there in a daze.

"Wait? What street are we on?" Troy asked.

GABRIELLA, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi fought their way through the eager crowed of cameras and people. They knew that the limo wouldn't help not being seen, and all they wanted to do was get to their flat.

"Ugh, this sucks," Taylor stated.

"Get out of my way!" Sharpay growled at the paparazzi.

The girls fought their way through the crowed. When they finally got to their flat, they were relieved. "Geez, has anyone heard of privacy?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay unlocked the door, and the second they walked into the flat, their mouths dropped. Kelsi just smirked. Gabriella's eyes were wide open. Sharpay dropped her expensive purse. Taylor was frozen in her spot.

"Miss us?" The three guys said at the same time.

**Okay so this was the last chapter. Their is an epilogue though, so no worries it isn't over yet. Please review!**


	39. Epilogue

**Fighting For Love**

**Epilogue**

**A.N: So a lot of people aren't happy with the ending. And to be truthful, I kinda am too. I was going to add so much more romance, but the way that it ended was different than I planned. But I am going to try and make up for it in this chapter, but I really hope that you guys enjoyed the story overall. So this is the last -sob- so review and tell me what you think was great! **

Everything was going great for the six friends. Kelsi was picked up that night and they all got to see Jason and Lindsay. The three couples were out doing their own thing, and they were all meeting up later at a nice restaurant. Kelsi and Jason and Ryan and Martha were also joining the friends on a night out.

"Oh my goodness, this is so cute!" Sharpay exclaimed, grabbing a small lion plush. She showed it too Zeke and they both smiled. "I think that Lindsay would really love this, so I am going to get it for her."

"Shar, lemme pay for it!" Zeke stated, walking over to her. They were both infront of the cash register and the cashier was just staring at them in amazement.

"Excuse me, are you Sharpay and Zeke Baylor?" The cashier asked.

Sharpay blinked. "Huh?"

"Yes, yes we are," Zeke replied.

The cashier's face turned into a smile. "Sorry to bother, but can I get both of your autographs?" She sounded so timid as she placed a pen and notepad in front of them.

"No problem," Sharpay replied after getting over the surprise. She gladly signed her name in her pink pen instead of the pen that the cashier had given them.

Zeke took his turn and signed his name.

The cashier took a look at the paper. "Oops, I'm sorry about that Miss Evans. About before," The cashier stated, blushing from embarrassment. "I can take that item now."

"Here you go." She placed the stuff animal on the counter, and started going through her purse for her wallet.

"That comes too fifteen twenty-seven."

"Here." Zeke placed a twenty on the table. "Keep the change."

"Wow, thanks Mr. Baylor. Here you go, have a nice day." She handed them their purchase and waved a goodbye.

The two walked out of the store, Zeke carried the bag as Sharpay closed her purse back up. "Why did you pay back there? I am perfectly capable of paying for my own purchases!"

Zeke just smirked. "Cause I messed up a while ago, and I am still paying back for it. And can't a guy do something nice for their wife?" he joked.

Sharpay blushed. "Yeah, I can't believe she thought I was married too you!"

"Well what can I say?" Zeke replied. "Oh well."

Sharpay stood on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on him. It was filled with love, and something sparked in between them, the feeling that they hadn't felt since high school.

"I miss that feeling," Zeke stated after she kissed him.

"So do I," Sharpay added. Right then and there, they both gave each other a true smile of love.

* * *

Taylor ran across the playground, trying to get away from Chad who was chasing her. "You're never going to catch me!"

"Yeah right. Basketball training!" Chad replied, quickening his pace.

"Running away from paparazzi!"

Taylor slowed down, knowing that she was going to be caught anyways. Chad ran up to her and caught her in his arms, giving her a giant bear hug. "See I told you I would catch you didn't I?" She felt him smile in her hair.

The two of them were at the park that they loved so much when they were teens. It was a cloudy day out, so there weren't any kids. They were probably all at school at this time anyways.

"So what do you want to do?" Taylor laid down on the grass, bringing Chad down with her.

"I don't know? How many hours until we have to meet everyone at the restaurant?" He asked, checking his phone. "Hmm, we have about an hour."

There was silence in between them. Not the awkward silence, but just a natural calm silence that felt like it was suppose to be there. "Hey Tay," Chad said.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanna say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for saying that I chose someone else over you, and that other girl was a blond bimbo anyways. I hope you know that I make stupid decisions that affect everyone, and I'm sorry for being stupid. I hope you know that you are the only one I love," he explained. "Except for Gab and Shar, I love them as sisters."

Taylor smiled. "Oh I know. And I'm sorry too for overreacting, I get upset too much. And I know about the love thing."

"So here is my apology." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. They both melted away too a world where it was only them.

* * *

The television played in front of them, casting a faint glow in the dark room they were in. They decided to make a movie day, like they did back in high school. "So this is it, huh?" Troy asked, turning his gaze too Gabriella.

"I guess it is. After all we have been through, life is starting to catch up on us and it's getting better." She smiled at the thought, and Troy returned that smile.

"Sorry again. I know you forgive me and all, but I just can't forgive myself for what I did."

"Well, we did get back at you guys too. So don't bother," Gabriella stated. "Us girls did little things to get back at you guys, and it worked."

Troy smirked. "Oh yes, like in the beginning. Where you girls kissed the two others instead of the one they loved. Like you kissed Chad and Zeke on the cheek but not me! C'mon!"

Gabriella leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. When she opened her eyes, she smirked. Troy sighed. "Was that better than the cheek?" She giggled.

"Definitely."

Troy found his hand intwined with Gabriella's and the sparks flew between them. The room filled with electricity, eluminating the room only for their eyes. Gabriella breathed in deeply. "It's still there."

"The longing for one another?"

"Yeah."

Instead of replying, Troy took his hand away. Gabriella gave him a questioned look, and he gave her the hold-on look. His reply was a sweet kiss on the lips. "This is what happens when that feeling takes control," Troy stated, and deepened the kiss.

**The End**

** I really loved the ending. I was thinking about writing the part in the resturant, but then I was like, I would have nothing to put in there. So did you guys love the story? Did you guys hate the story? Please tell me what you think! I don't care if you never reviewed before, review and tell me what you think!**

**Also, I don't think there will be a sequel. I like the way this story ended. Thank you everyone that read this story, added it to favorites or alerts! **

**-Alison (Lost in Believing)**


End file.
